Our Marriage
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Chap 12 epilog! Bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah mereka? Kepada hati siapakah cinta 'kan berpihak? let's find it out! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic from me...**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by YumeYume-chan

* * *

**

**Prolog….**

**

* * *

**

**Dia tidak mengenal siapa orang tuanya…**

"_Mulai hari ini, namanya adalah Sabaku no Naruto."_

**Yang ia tahu, ia dipungut dan dibesarkan oleh seorang wanita yang ia panggil 'kaasan' bukan 'haha'.**

"_Naruto, kau adalah anak kaasan, kau tidak perlu mendengar ucapan orang lain. Kau paham kan?"_

"_Ya, kaasan."_

**Ia tidak memiliki tujuan lain dalam hidupnya, selain mengabdikan diri pada orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu.**

"_Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Naruto?"_

"_Aku yakin, Matsuri-chan. Demi kaasan, apapun akan aku lakukan."_

**Apapun yang diinginkan kaasannya, pasti akan ia berikan. Meski itu nyawanya sekalipun.**

"_Tapi, kau masih sangat muda Naruto."_

"_Tak apa Matsuri-chan. Kaasan telah merawatku dengan baik, sudah sepatutnya aku membalas semua kebaikannya."_

"_Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" panggil Temari._

"_Ya, Temari-nee"_

**Setiap langkahnya di hari penentuan itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hingga ia tiba di depan pintu gerbang kehidupan yang baru.**

"_Sabaku no Gaara, bersediakah kau menerima Sabaku no Naruto sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"_

"_Aku bersedia."_

**Kata-kata yang diucapkannya di hari itu pun tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Kata-kata yang mengantarkannya melalui gerbang kehidupan menuju dunia baru di usianya yang masih 14 tahun.**

"_Sabaku no Naruto, bersediakah kau menerima Sabaku no Gaara sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka dan duka, sakit, maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"_

"_Aku bersedia."_

**Melalui dua katanya di hari itu, ia telah membuka gerbang ke dunia baru bagi dirinya yang masih hijau akan kekejaman dunia.**

**Melalui dua katanya di hari itu, ia telah berhasil mengelabui semua orang dengan senyum manisnya. Menutupi luka yang semakin menyayat hatinya.**

**Melalui dua katanya di hari itu, kehampaan yang ia rasakan pun semakin melebar dan menelannya bulat-bulat.**

**Dan melalui dua katanya di hari itu, ia, Sabaku no Naruto, tersadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah gadis yang tegar. Melainkan hanya seorang gadis rapuh yang tak tahu mengapa ia hidup di dunia ini. Hanya seorang gadis lemah yang mencoba menguatkan diri dengan keceriaan palsu yang tak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya.**

**Ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah sebuah awal dari suatu akhir, atau akhir dari sebuah awal yang belum ia mulai dalam hidupnya yang masih belia.**

**Yang ia tahu, pandangannya tak mampu menembus kabut yang menyelimuti hidupnya, jemarinya tak mampu mengurangi kegelapan yang menghadang jalannya.**

**Yang ia tahu, ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk terus menjalani kehidupan bersama pasangannya yang ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintainya atau tidak. Entah kebahagiaan atau kesedihan yang akan menantinya, biarlah ia memikirkannya nanti.**

**T B C**

**leave some review please...  
**

**

* * *

l  
**


	2. Halloween Party

**Oke, this is the first chapter…**

**Hope you like it….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by YumeYume-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Halloween Party**

**

* * *

**

Sinar matahari pagi menyelinap melewati celah jendela dan membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tertidur. Tanpa membuka matanya, si pemuda berambut merah ini menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kirinya, mencoba mencari keberadaan seseorang yang selalu menemani tidurnya selama tiga bulan ini.

'Lagi-lagi dia bangun terlalu pagi, ya?' batinnya saat tak merasakan kehadiran sosok yang dicarinya.

"Grr!" Teme, kau ini kenapa selalu membuatku jengkel sih?" suara seorang gadis tampak mengacaukan pagi yang tenang ini. Namun si pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Gaara ini tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Hn, kau jengkel sendiri dobe. Bukan salahku," suara datar pemuda lain juga terdengar menanggapi gerutuan gadis tersebut.

"Ck, awas saja kau, aku tidak akan membuatkanmu sarapan!" ancam gadis itu lagi.

"Heh, berani kau kurangi jatah makanku, akan kugantung kau di atap," si pemuda tampak balas mengancam.

"Enak saja kau! Kau pikir aku takut?" seru si gadis lagi.

Gaara segera bangun dari tidurnya ketika menyadari adanya sinyal-sinyal yang memperingatkan akan ada kejadian heboh di apartemennya itu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, melewati ruang televisi dengan langkah lebarnya menuju ruang makan tempat kejadian perkara pertengkaran dua teman seapartemennya. "Pagi-pagi kalian selalu berisik, aku tidak mau ditegur lagi oleh tetangga sebelah Sasuke, Naruto," tegurnya pada dua orang manusia yang sangat kontras.

"Hn, dia duluan yang mulai berteriak," kata pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan bernama Sasuke seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang menyiratkan kekesalan yang kentara padanya.

Gadis yang dimaksud yang aslinya bernama Naruto ini hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, "dia duluan yang mulai Gaara! Aku baru saja akan memasak sarapan sebelum dia mengacaukan moodku dengan mengejekku!"

"Cukup, Sasuke apa kau lupa kita ada kuliah pagi hari ini? Naruto, tolong masakkan sarapan untuk kami, karena kami akan berangkat pagi-pagi ke kampus. Jangan lupa kau juga harus ke sekolah," kata Gaara memperingatkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Gaara, dia langsung berbalik pergi dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto kembali meneruskan acara memasak sarapan paginya sambil sesekali menggerutu kecil. Gaara hanya bisa diam melihatnya, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas hendak mengambil segelas air dingin sebelum suara Naruto mencegahnya, "aku sudah menyiapkan air minummu di atas meja makan. Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak boleh minum air es kalau masih pagi. Kau bisa sakit perut tahu!"

"Maaf, aku lupa," katanya singkat. Ia pun mengambil air yang sudah disiapkan isterinya tersebut untuknya.

Isteri? Ya, Sabaku no Naruto adalah isteri Sabaku no Gaara. Lalu mengapa mereka menyebut kata 'sekolah'? Naruto memang masih berusia 14 tahun dan saat ini ia duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan Gaara berusia 18 tahun. Mereka menikah tiga bulan yang lalu atas permintaan terakhir Karura, wanita yang telah merawat dan membesarkan Naruto, sekaligus ibu dari Sabaku no Gaara sebelum meninggal.

Namun pernikahan mereka sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan pernikahan pada umumnya. Tidak hanya karena Naruto masih berusia 14 tahun dan Gaara 18 tahun, tetapi juga karena keduanya menikah tanpa dasar saling menyukai. Meskipun mereka tidur sekamar bahkan seranjang, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan yang selayaknya dilakukan oleh suami isteri lainnya. Di luar pun mereka tidak bersikap sebagai suami isteri. Hubungan yang mereka jalani lebih tepat bila dikatakan sebagai hubungan saudara ketimbang suami isteri.

Untuk kenyamanan mereka berdua agar tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapan keluarga Gaara, terutama Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara, Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke Konoha dan memindahkannya ke SMA yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Selain untuk itu, Gaara memang kuliah di Konoha University. Apartemen yang mereka tinggali sekarang ini adalah apartemen yang disewa Gaara bersama Sasuke, sahabatnya, yang memilih untuk keluar dari rumah besarnya dan hidup mandiri. Sasuke juga tahu alasan kenapa Gaara dan Naruto menikah, karena Gaara sudah menceritakan hal tersebut sebelum pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan. Bahkan Sasuke juga menghadiri pernikahan tersebut. Namun, entah ada alasan apa Sasuke dan Naruto sangat sulit untuk akur. Mereka selalu saja terlibat pertengkaran kecil, yang menurut Gaara sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa lagi yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Gaara yang masih memperhatikan Naruto memasak sambil menggerutu.

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya, "itu salahnya! Tadi pagi aku sedang minum susu saat dia, teme jelek itu, tiba-tiba muncul dan seenaknya bilang begini padaku 'kau minum susu se-truk pun kau tidak akan tumbuh dobe. Dada kecil ya kecil saja'!" katanya menirukan cara bicara Sasuke.

Gaara diam sejenak sebelum berkata,"kau mau kita pindah apartemen?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Jangan!" sembur Naruto terburu-buru. "Aku memang susah akur dengan si teme itu karena dia selalu menggangguku, tetapi dia baik kok. Dia kan suka membantu mengerjakan PRku kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tidak usah pindah, kami kan hanya bercanda!"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian lengkap, kemeja dan jeans. "Aku sudah selesai mandi, Gaara!" katanya yang langsung mengambil posisi di meja makan.

"Hn, Baiklah. Aku harap kalian tidak buat keributan lagi setelah aku tinggal," kata Gaara

Sunyi menghiasi keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Hanya terdengar suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan. Rupanya Naruto sedang membuat nasi goreng sebagai sarapan mereka. "Pakaian kotormu kau letakkan di keranjang cucian kan?" tanya Naruto setelah mematikan kompor dan menata nasi di piring lalu menghidangkannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke megernyit melihat nasi gorengnya, lalu mengeluarkan protes,"aku tidak suka paprika dobe! Kenapa kau campurkan dengan tomatku?"

"Ck, makan saja! Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dipaksa makan paprika. Gaara saja yang sejak kecil tidak suka paprika, tetap memakannya!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Kau mau membalas yang tadi ya?" curiga Sasuke.

"Tidak ada hubungannya teme! Sudah, sekarang aku mau menyiapkan bekal untuk kalian! Setelah itu aku mau mencuci baju, lalu segera ke sekolah. Jadi kau tidak usah bawel masalah makananmu."

"Baka dobe!"

"Teme jelek!"

Keheningan kembali menguasai mereka, Sasuke mencoba menikmati sarapannya yang menurutnya telah tercemari oleh paprika, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menyiapkan bekal entah apa. Selang beberapa waktu, Gaara kembali bergabung dengan mereka dan tanpa banyak ba bi bu langsung menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Naruto juga ikut bergabung setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka. Namun, ia segera mempercepat acara makannya setelah melihat ada yang ganjil dengan penampilan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang menyadari pandangan aneh Naruto padanya. Naruto mendekat melihat kemeja yang dipakai Gaara, lalu tiba-tiba berseru kaget sendiri, "maaf, aku lupa menyeterika bajumu. Lepaskan sekarang, aku rasa masih sempat kalau aku menyeterikanya sekarang."

"Tidak usah, kami sudah terburu-buru sekarang. Kami berangkat," kata Gaara yang menyudahi acara sarapannya dan segera menyambar bekal dari Naruto dan berangkat disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Hati-hati!" seru Naruto yang mengantar sampai depan pintu. Setelah kepergian dua orang itu, Naruto segera membersihkan piring bekas sarapan mereka, lalu masuk ke kamar Sasuke mengambil pakaian kotor, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamarnya. Setelah selesai mencuci, ia mengambil tas dan berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

Lagu 'Only love' dari Trademark mengisi keheningan di sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang tengah dikemudikan oleh Gaara bersama Sasuke di sampingnya. Mereka berdua memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, dan sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan setiap kali mereka berangkat bersama hanya suara musik yang akan terdengar menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Tadi pagi aku mendengarnya menangis di kamar mandi," kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Gaara hanya diam dan terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Sasuke yang menyadari Gaara hanya berdiam diri melanjutkan, "beberapa kali aku juga melihatnya melamun dan menangis di beranda. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Mungkin dia ingat pada mendiang haha. Biasanya dia selalu melihat matahari terbit bersama haha," kata Gaara singkat. Tanpa diberitahu oleh Sasuke pun Gaara sadar jika Naruto sering menangis diam-diam. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah alasan kenapa Naruto menangis. Seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah berselisih dengan Naruto, bahkan Naruto tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Karena Sasuke? Tidak, itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Naruto tidak mungkin akan menangis hanya karena Sasuke sering mengganggunya. Mendiang Karura, itulah satu-satunya alasan logis yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Gaara. Wajar saja bila Naruto menangis karena mengingatnya, mereka berdua sangat dekat. Apalagi Karura meninggal sehari setelah pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin akan membawanya nanti malam?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan Gaara dari acara berpikirnya.

Tanpa menoleh Gaara menjawab, "ya. Aku rasa itu bisa sedikit menghiburnya."

"Bagaimanapun juga dia masih 14 tahun. Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu."

"Memangnya kau masih mau menjadi pasangan homoku?" tanya Gaara dengan seringai merendahkan.

Sasuke menurunkan sandaran kursinya agar dia dapat berbaring, "heh, maaf saja. Aku sudah ingin bertobat sekarang, kejadian lima bulan yang lalu sudah cukup jadi alasan bagiku untuk tidak menjadi pasanganmu lagi."

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Kejadian lima bulan yang lalu, saat acara ulang tahun kampus mereka, Gaara dan Sasuke yang -seperti biasanya- malas mencari pasangan untuk pergi ke acara tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi berdua saja. Namun naas, sesampainya mereka di kampus, mereka langsung diserbu oleh gadis-gadis fans mereka yang menggila.

Sasuke dan Gaara memang cukup terkenal di kampus mereka. Sikap mereka yang irit bicara dianggap cool, otak mereka yang cerdas menjadi nilai plus, ditambah lagi wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang tinggi, dan finansial mereka yang terjamin jelas membuat para gadis semakin menyukai mereka. Malam itu, nasib mereka memang sial karena fans Gaara ditambah fans Sasuke langsung mendatangi mereka. Bahkan ada yang berani menarik-narik baju mereka. Alhasil, sebelum acara selesai mereka sudah pulang duluan dengan baju berantakan dan robek di sana-sini dan bermandikan keringat.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai," kata Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Gaara.

"Beberapa minggu ini kau sepertinya kurang tidur," tegur Gaara.

"Hn. Banyak tugas."

* * *

Jam istirahat, di Konoha Gakuen high school…

Naruto sedang berbaring memandang langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya ia tegakkan seolah-olah ingin menggenggam langit dengan tangan kecilnya. Mata birunya yang biasanya selalu berkilat penuh optimisme menatap hampa, bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum ceria kini tersenyum miris. Setitik hujan pun mulai mengiringi langit birunya yang hampa.

"Haha, chichieu…." Gumamnya memanggil orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal. "Sampai kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Kepalsuan ini?"

Hatinya merasa sesak, ia lelah bersandiwara dalam panggung kehidupan. Ia lelah berusaha menegarkan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-berkeping saat mendengar permintaan kaasannya, Karura. Ia lelah berpura-pura tersenyum manis dan menipu semua orang yang ia temui, termasuk Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia telah benar-benar lelah menipu dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya perih serasa tersayat sembilu, perih dan sesak. Seolah-olah ia tak mampu menarik napas untuk menyambung kehidupannya. Semua terasa sangat membingungkannya. Kaasannya yang menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, kaasannya yang memintanya untuk menikah dengan Gaara, padahal ia tahu Gaara telah mencintai gadis lain dan mengira Gaara akan menolak permintaan kaasannya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menikah dengan Gaara, namun Gaara malah langsung menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya pada Naruto terlenih dahulu. Saat itu, ia merasa seolah seluruh dunianya runtuh. Tidak, ia tidak lah membenci Gaara karena hal itu, karena ia yakin Gaara menyetujuinya karena kaasan sedang sekarat. Dan ia pun telah memutuskan untuk mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Gaara setelah kaasannya meninggal.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya tersiksa? Apa yang membuatnya selalu meneteskan air mata? Apa yang membuat tidurnya terganggu?

Kekecewaan, ketakutan, dan kemarahan. Ia kecewa pada dirinya yang lemah, pada dirinya yang tidak bisa menentang keinginan kaasannya sehingga ia harus menikah dengan Gaara. Ia takut Gaara akan membencinya dan menganggapnya sebagai pihak yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis yang dicintai Gaara. Namun di atas semua itu ia merasa marah, marah kepada takdir yang membuatnya kehilangan orang tua kandung yang tidak pernah ia kenal, ia marah pada Karura yang memintanya menikah dengan Gaara, ia marah pada Gaara yang tidak menolak pernikahan mereka, ia marah pada dirinya yang lemah yang tidak bisa menyuarakan keinginannya untuk hidup bebas bagai burung di angkasa. Ia marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mempertahankan impiannya. Ia marah pada dirinya yang hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Ia marah, dan kemarahan itu menjadi sebuah kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang ia tahu, hatinya merasa sesak dan sakit, perih. Namun air matanya tak juga mampu menghapus rasa sesak dan sakit yang ia rasakan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dan terus menangis dalam diam seperti saat ini. Tak ia sadari seseorang memperhatikannya dan tengah mendengarkannya menangis. Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di sekolah ini.

* * *

_**Hari ini hujan turun lagi**_

_**Dari langit biru yang seharusnya cerah**_

_**Ada apakah gerangan dengan lagit biru ini?**_

_**Tak mampukah ia biarkan aku menikmati sinar mentari?**_

"be…..DOBE!"

Crash!

"Huwaaa!" teriak Naruto yang terkejut karena panggilan Sasuke yang cukup keras di telinganya. "Kau itu tidak bisa memanggilku dengan pelan ya?" bentaknya pada Sasuke.

"Baka dobe!" kata Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan langsung mengarahkan jari Naruto ke mulutnya. Naruto yang masih loading mode: on hanya menatap bodoh pada Sasuke, "ano, teme tanganku bukan es….. Aduh sakit teme!"

"Makanya ku bilang kau itu baka dobe. Tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk bersiap-siap untuk keluar, kau malah pergi memotong wortel sambil melamun. Saat aku panggil kau malah memotong jarimu sendiri dan tidak menyadarinya. Dasar baka dobe! Usuratonkachi!" sungut Sasuke, genggamannya pada tangan Naruto tidak ia lepaskan. Sebaliknya, ia menarik Naruto untuk duduk di kursi dan ia mengambil kotak P3K lalu membalutkan plester di jarinya yang terluka.

"Err, thanks teme…" kata Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Tak!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan niat yang teramat tulus yang mengakibatkan dirinya mendengar suara toa Naruto. "KAU…..SAKIT TAHU!"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar. Kita harus segera berangkat," tegur Gaara yang masuk ke dapur.

Naruto cengo, "memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang kita mau keluar dobe! Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi?" seru Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "maksudku kita mau ke mana? Rumah siapa atau tempat apa baka teme!"

"Cukup. Naruto, kita akan ke Halloween party temanku. Jadi sekarang kita harus cari baju untukmu," kata Gaara yang langsung pergi disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto yang setengah berlari.

"Gaara! Pesta Halloween berarti pesta kostum kan? Gaara mau pakai kostum apa? Vampire atau drakula? Pasti keren kalau pakai itu!" seru Naruto riang.

Sasuke yang kesal mendengar suara berisik Naruto langsung menarik rambut pirang Naruto yang dikuncir dua, dan menyebabkan sang empunya berteriak protes. "Kau pikir kami akan datang ke pesta anak kecil macam itu hah? Yang akan kita datangi bukan pesta kostum konyol seperti yang kau sebutkan itu."

Naruto mendelik kesal pada Sasuke, lalu berkata, "maaf deh ya kalau aku masih anak kecil!"

"Kau itu bukan 'masih anak kecil' dobe, tapi kau memang 'kecil'." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" bentak Naruto.

"Itu kenyataan dobe. Mana ada anak SMA dengan tinggi badan seperti dirimu. Selain pendek, badanmu juga sama sekali tidak berbentuk, dari samping rata, depan belakang apa lagi. Jangan-jangan kau juga belum mens?" ejek Sasuke lagi.

Twitch, twitch, TWITCH!

'Duak!' Naruto menendang tulang kering Sasuke tanpa ampun menyebabkan Sasuke meneriakkan 'dobe' dengan suara menggelegar.

Gaara yang lelah mendengar pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka yang entah ke berapa kalinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangan memisahkan mereka. Lima menit berlalu, setelah Sasuke dan Naruto tenang, mobil Gaara pun melaju menuju pusat pertokoan.

* * *

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto memasuki aula kampus yang digunakan untuk berpesta. Di sana-sini tampak pemuda-pemudi seumuran Gaara dan Sasuke tengah menikmati pesta. Naruto sempat ragu masuk ke aula tersebut karena dilihatnya para wanita yang ada di tempat itu bukan dari golongan sembarangan. Terbukti dari cara berpakaian mereka yang cukup santai memperlihatkan bagian tubuh yang bisa membuat laki-laki menatap mereka penuh nafsu. Namun setelah ditarik (baca:diseret) Sasuke, akhirnya ia masuk juga.

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke aula tersebut, sontak berbondong-bondong gadis segera berjalan ke arah mereka. Namun yang menjadi tujuan para gadis tersebut tentu saja tidak termasuk Naruto, melainkan hanya Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu. Kami pikir kalian berdua tidak datang," kata gadis-gadis tersebut yang mengerubungi Sasuke dan Gaara hingga membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal ke belakang andai tangannya tidak langsung dipegang oleh Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang tampak pucat. Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak menyangka gadis-gadis yang terlihat anggun itu bisa berubah menjadi serigala lapar saat melihat Gaara dan Sasuke.

Para gadis yang melihat Gaara memegang tangan Naruto menatap tidak suka pada Naruto. Namun untuk menjaga image mereka di depan dua cowok tampan tersebut, mereka pun bersikap manis di depan Naruto. "Aduh, adik kecil maaf ya kami tidak melihatmu," kata mereka dengan senyum manis tapi membuat Naruto merinding.

"Kalau begitu mata kalian semua harus diperiksakan. Anak sebesar ini tidak bisa kalian lihat? Aneh sekali alasan kalian," ketus Sasuke.

"Aih, Sasuke-kun jangan marah. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu adikmu kok," kata salah seorang dari mereka lagi.

"Hei, hei…. Kalian ini jangan menghalangi tamu di depan pintu begini. Itu tidak sopan kan?" tegur seorang wanita dengan nada lembut. Ia berjalan ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke dengan anggun. Benar-benar wanita yang anggun, pikir Naruto saat melihatnya.

"Tayuya," kata Gaara menyebut nama gadis berambut pink pucat sepunggung tersebut.

Tayuya tersenyum manis, "Syukurlah kalian berkenan menyempatkan diri untuk hadir di pesta kecilku ini."

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Gaara singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Tayuya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Tayuya membalas jabat tangan Gaara, namun tidak hanya itu Tayuya juga langsung mengecup bibir Gaara singkat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tayuya," kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja memperhatikan sikap Tayuya. Tayuya hanya menanggapinya dengan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan senyum manis. Tidak lebih, tidak seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara katanya ini pesta Halloween, tapi kok tidak ada kesan halloweennya sama sekali? Terus kenapa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?" tanya Naruto.

Tayuya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "adik kecil, Gaara-kun dan Sasuke-kun memang keterlaluan telah membawamu kemari. Ini memang pesta Halloween sekaligus pesta ulang tahunku. Tapi kami tidak merayakan Halloween seperti yang biasanya anak kecil lakukan. Sebenarnya ini pesta untuk orang dewasa."

"…." Naruto hanya diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa. Mendengar ucapan Tayuya, ia megerti satu hal, ia tidak diharapkan di sini. Lalu kenapa Gaara dan Sasuke membawanya?

"Gaara-kun, kau mau kan berdansa denganku? Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun," pinta Tayuya lembut.

"Tapi, Naruto-"

"Pergilah," sela Sasuke, "Naruto biar aku yang jaga."

"Baiklah," kata Gaara menyetujui. Ia lalu pergi bersama Tayuya meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang menatap ke arah Gaara pergi bersama Tayuya. "Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk," kata Sasuke menuntun (baca:menyeret) Naruto lagi.

Beberapa pemuda terus memperhatikan Naruto yang dituntun (diseret) Sasuke. penampilan Naruto malam ini memang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tubuh kecilnya dibalut gaun berwarna kuning pucat berenda sebatas lutut yang membuat tubuh mungilnya tampak berisi. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan sedikit digelung di masing-masing kuncirannya. Kakinya dialasi sepatu highheels setinggi 10 cm berwarna senada dengan bajunya.

Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan lapar pemuda-pemuda yang mulai mabuk itu balas menatap mereka dengan death glare tingkat tinggi. Alhasil, mereka segera pindah dari tempat mereka.

"Teme, aku mau ke toilet," kata Naruto pada Sasuke setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk agak di sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku antar," kata Sasuke namun dicegah Naruto dengan alasan ingin pergi sendiri. "Keluarlah lewat pintu itu lalu belok kanan. Tidak jauh dari situ ada toilet."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Tumben sekali dia memanggil namaku," gumam Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali namun pemandangan di hadapannya masih sama.

'Aku tidak salah masuk ruangan kan?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bingung, lima menit yang lalu saat ia meninggalkan tempat ini menuju toilet, tempat ini masih terang dengan alunan musik yang lembut. Tapi sekarang, tempat ini sudah berubah menjadi diskotik dengan lampu berwarna-warni yang sama sekali tidak berguna untuk menerangi ruangan tersebut. Ditambah lagi musik yang diputar kini adalah musik-musik keras yang memekakkan telinga. Ruangan penuh dengan para tamu yang menari seperti orang kesurupan mengikuti irama lagu. Dalam waktu singkat, kepala Naruto langsung sakit karenanya.

Baru saja Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seorang pemuda yang tampaknya mabuk. "Hai nona manis. Siapa namamu? Kenalan yuk," ajaknya.

"Maaf, aku sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang," tolak Naruto halus.

"Ah, jangan sombong! Ikut aku saja," paksa orang tersebut. Ia mulai menarik paksa Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Naruto dingin.

"Che, sombong sekali sih anak kecil ini!" kata orang tersebut lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto mengikutinya. Namun Naruto terus saja meronta, hingga akhirnya orang itu kesal dan langsung menampar Naruto hingga terjatuh. Darah mengalir lembut di sudut bibir Naruto, air matanya pun perlahan mulai mengalir. Ia ketakutan.

Orang mabuk itu kembali menarik Naruto dengan paksa, namun Naruto terus saja melawan. Kesal, karena Naruto masih melawan ia berniat menampar Naruto kembali. Tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah Naruto, orang itu sudah terbang(?) terlebih dahulu, dan suara datar pun terdengar berkata, "berani sekali kau menyentuh isteriku."

"Gaara!"

* * *

**T B C**

**balesan review...**

Kazuma big tomat: ini bukan BL lho?

Peaphro: terima kasih banyak buat saran dan kritiknya, itu akan menjadi saran yang sangat membangun untuk saya….

Sekali lagi terima kasih…

Tolong jangan sungkan untuk memberi pendapat lagi…. ^^v

zaivenee : nih udah update… komen lagi ya?

Akira Fujikaze: tapi banyak cowok keren lain lho? Ada Sasuke, ada XXX….

Hana Yuki Namikaze : hehehe, mudah-mudahan gak ngecewain ya?

Namikaze Hanaan : kaykany bukan love triangle deh…. Tapi cinta prisma(?)

Kiryuu dan Lupy the pink hidden: sipppp!

Oichi tyara no sasori : nih chap pertamanya,,,, jangan lupa komen ya?

Firenze Firefly : yah, mereka sama-sama muda, apalgi masing-masing punya rahasia….

Jadi ini akan menjjadi masalah buat mereka nantinya….

eisa ayano : yup, di sini fem naru….

Saia lagi bosan buat fic Bl….

Lagian kalau fic ini BL bisa-bisa feel nya gak dapet….

Terus 'haha' itu dipake buat ibu kandung….

'kaasan' selain ibu kandung….  
saya juga baru dapat….

"TOLONG, SAYA MOHON DENGAN SANGAT...

JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA DENGAN SENPAI...

KALAU ADA YANG LBIH MUDA DARI SAYA CUKUP PANGGIL SAYA YUME-NEE DAN YANG LEBIH TUA BISA PANGGIL SAYA YUME-CHAN...

SAYA MASIH JAUH UNTUK BIA DIPANGGIL SENPAI...

BUKANNYA SAYA TIDK MEGHORMATI, TETAPI SAYA MERASA BELUM MAMPU MEMIKUL TANGGUNG JAWAB KATA 'SENPAI'"


	3. Tears

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Warning!**

AU, NOT SHOUNEN AI, OOC, MISS TYPOS, DLL

**

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by YumeYume-chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Tears

* * *

**

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto pada sosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, "Eh, Sasuke?"

Sosok tinggi yang tadinya ia kira Gaara berbalik melihat Naruto yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara datar khasnya.

"Ya," hanya satu jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh pemilik safir itu.

Sasuke berjongkok, menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto. "Kita tinggalkan pesta gila ini," ajaknya seraya meraih tangan kecil milik gadis itu, berniat membantunya berdiri sampai ia menyadari tangan itu dan juga seluruh tubuh itu tengah gemetaran.

Sasuke menyadarinya, Naruto beru saja berbohong padanya. Ia tidak baik-baik saja, tubuhnya yang gemetar menjawab semuanya. Gadis itu ketakutan, dan mungkin saat ini ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, mencoba untuk terlihat kuat.

Serta merta Sasuke melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, lalu menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan jaket itu dan mengangkatnya, meletakkan gadis itu di atas punggungnya. "Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau ketakutan," katanya saat ia merasa Naruto akan mengeluarkan protes.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, perlahan ia meletakkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke, tangannya mencengkram bahu Sasuke erat. Sasuke dapat merasakan perlahan punggungnya basah, suara isakan kecil terdengar yang perlahan tapi pasti menjadi isakan nyata yang tak mampu disembunyikan oleh gadis itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tempat pesta itu berlangsung dengan Naruto yang masih menangis di belakangnya. Melewati jalanan yang cukup panjang hingga ia tiba di gerbang kampus dan dengan segera mencegat taksi, membawa Naruto pulang.

* * *

'_**Aku pulang duluan bersama Naruto.'**_

Satu kalimat dari pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Sasuke sudah cukup bagi Gaara untuk menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto saat ia tengah berdansa dengan Tayuya.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa?" gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menyapa Gaara yang masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Gaara menoleh pada Tayuya, "maaf aku harus pulang," katanya singkat.

"Ada apa? Kau baru saja sampai kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan maksud mencegah pemuda yang telah lama mencuri hatinya untuk pulang.

Gaara dengan langkah pasti, segera menyambar jaket yang ia letakkan sebelum berdansa lalu mengenakannya. "Naruto tiba-tiba saja sakit. Aku cemas padanya."

"Gaara-kun," panggil Tayuya seraya menahan lengan Gaara yang akan segera pergi. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan Sasuke-kun yang menjaganya? Malam ini saja, kau tahu kan?"

Gaara menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu pada lengannya, tidak juga memberikan respon positif padanya. Hanya diam dan menatap wajah Tayuya. Akhirnya, Gaara menggengam tangan Tayuya, "maaf, bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah isteriku. Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya," ia melepaskan tangan itu dari lengannya, lalu dengan langkah pasti ia meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tayuya hanya bisa memandangi punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba untuk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menyiksa di dadanya. Air mata perlahan mengalir, melewati kedua pipinya yang putih mulus. "Kenapa?" desisnya, "setelah dia pergi, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa meraih hati Gaara-kun?"

Tayuya menunduk, gaunnya ia remas kuat. 'Aku tidak peduli pada anak kecil itu. Aku tidak akan mengalah lagi. Akan aku rebut Gaara-kun dengan cara apapun. Gadis kecil itu, akulah yang akan menghancurkannya.'

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin Naruto yang kini berada dalam gendongannya terbangun. Secara perlahan ia membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Bukan, bukan kamar Naruto dan Gaara, tetapi kamar miliknya, Sasuke. Ia letakkan tubuh kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas –setelah kelelahan menangis- itu di atas tempat tidur. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, memandangnya sejenak lalu meninggalkannya.

"Di mana Naruto?" suara datar yang sangat dikenali Sasuke menyapa telinganya setelah ia berkutat dengan televisi selama hampir setengah jam.

"Kamarku," jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"…."

"Kau marah," kata Gaara setelah beberapa menit pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh kesunyian.

Sasuke berdiri, menatap datar pada sahabatnya. "Minta maaf saja padanya." Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa berdiri terpaku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto di kamar Sasuke, itu adalah isyarat tak langsung jika Sasuke melarang Gaara mendekati Naruto malam ini. Tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin runyam, Gaara masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Aroma masakan mengusik Naruto yang masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur. Secara perlahan pemilik rambut pirang ini membuka matanya, menampilkan mata berwarna biru yang sempat tersaput kelabu malam sebelumnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan sekaligus memastikan matanya tidak salah mengenali kamarnya sendiri. Setelah yakin kamarnya berbeda, Naruto segera menegakkan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada pigura kecil di samping tempat tidur. 'Kamar Sasuke,' batinnya setelah foto seorang pemuda pada pigura kecil itu membantunya menemukan jawaban di mana ia kini.

Segera ia singkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedikit mencuci muka di kamar mandi, kemudian melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju asal aroma masakan yang telah membangunkannya. Dapur.

Di sana, berdiri sosok Gaara yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan. Tampak Gaara mengecilkan api pada kompor, lalu beranjak menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin. Sebelum ia sempat meneguk air itu, "bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak minum air dingin saat pagi, Gaara?" suara Naruto membuat Gaara langsung menoleh pada Naruto dan langsung mengembalikan botol air minum tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

"Aku lupa," jawab Gaara. Suatu jawaban yang sudah sangat sering Naruto dengar hingga membuat gadis yang tengah beranjak remaja ini hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu mengambil gelas di lemari penyimpanan alat makan, menuangkan sedikit air panas ke dalam gelas lalu menambahkan air dingin. "Minumlah," kata Naruto singkat.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah memberikan gelas yang ia pegang pada Gaara, ia menghampiri masakan yang dibuat Gaara. Menambahkan sedikit bumbu dan beberapa menit kemudian sup tahu pun siap untuk dinikmati.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah menyajikan sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan.

"Aku rasa dia pulang ke tempat Itachi-nii," jawab Gaara.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "aneh. Semalam dia yang mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi aku juga tidak begitu ingat kenapa aku bisa di kamarnya. Apa dia pulang gara-gara aku tidur di kamarnya ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia hanya diam. "Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto tanpa memandang Gaara.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Naruto. tangannya ia ulurkan mengusap sudut bibir Naruto yang terluka setelah ditampar orang mabuk malam sebelumnya. Bahkan pipinya pun masih merah.

"Maaf, aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik," kata Gaara sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

Naruto menatap Gaara lalu sebuah cengiran ia hadirkan di wajahnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok," katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari wajahnya, "lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku mau menyimpan bagian Sasuke dulu lalu segera mandi."

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang bisa diberikan Gaara karena setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkannya.

"Ah, teme! Dari mana saja kau? Untung sarapanmu masih hangat. Makanlah sebelum dingin," suara Naruto yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk Sasuke terdengar di telinga Gaara. Tidak lama setelah itu sosok Sasuke pun segera mengisi pandangan Gaara.

"Pagi," sapa Gaara.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah minta maaf padanya. Terima kasih telah menjaganya tadi malam."

"Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Sebaiknya pikirkan dulu sebelum kau membawanya ke pesta gila macam itu lagi," kata Sasuke yang langsung menikmati sarapannya.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "sorry."

"Never mind."

* * *

"Gaara!" seru Naruto memanggil Gaara dari arah kamar mandi, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Gaara!" panggilnya lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Gaa-"

"Berisik, idiot!" suara khas menghina Sasuke memotong teriakan Naruto, membuat persimpangan jalan menghiasi kening Naruto yang tengah berkedut kesal.

"Yang aku panggil itu Gaara, bukan kau brengsek!" seru Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Dia sedang keluar," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia hendak meninggalkan Naruto sampai suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa lagi?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Anu, bisa tidak kau ambilkan aku handuk? Aku lupa," kata Naruto pelan.

"Bodoh," sahut Sasuke namun toh ia tetap pergi mengambilkan handuk untuk Naruto.

Ia memasuki kamar Gaara yang tampak rapi. Mata hitamnya menyusuri ruangan kamar itu mencari benda yang dibutuhkan oleh gadis berisik penghuni kamar ini. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah handuk mandi berwarna oranye cerah yang tergantung di kursi. Segera Sasuke melangkah menuju kursi tersebut dan mengambil handuk yang bertengger tak manis pada kursi itu.

Baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar saat dilihatnya sebuah pigura besar tergantung manis di dinding kamar itu. Dalam pigura besar itu seorang gadis yang dibalut wedding dress putih tengah tersenyum manis di samping seorang pemuda yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna senada dengan wedding dress gadis itu.

Mata hitam Sasuke terpaku pada gadis mungil dalam pigura itu. Sasuke masih sangat jelas mengingatnya. Rambut pirang yang digelung, mata biru yang menatap dengan pasti, kulit berwarna tan yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh seorang gadis, tubuh yang mungil berbalutkan wedding dress, langkah kaki yang seolah-olah tengah menyanyikan sebuah instrument yang tak diketahui oleh Sasuke, dan suara anggun yang menyatakan kesediannya menjadi isteri seorang Sabaku No Gaara.

Sasuke masih mengingatnya seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. Senyum Naruto dalam pigura itu tampak sangat manis. Namun bagi Sasuke, senyuman itu justru bagaikan sebuah isyarat yang menjadi kunci rahasia hati gadis pirang yang selalu saja berisik itu.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar itu ketika suara Naruto memecahkan lamunannya pada pigura itu.

* * *

"Gaara lama sekali. Sudah sore tapi dia belum pulang juga," ujar Naruto sambil melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia lalu meletakkan teh yang dibuatnya di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menikmati pemandangan sore dari beranda apartemen mereka. Ia melirik Naruto yang mengambil tempat di sisi lain meja beranda itu.

"Akhirnya bisa menikmati sore dengan tenang juga. Rasanya dari tadi siang kita bertengkar terus," ujar gadis pirang itu lagi meski Sasuke tak memberinya respon berarti. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke bingung.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi malam. Kalau tidak ada Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku," kata Naruto menjawab kebingungan pemuda di sampingnya. Mata birunya memandang langit sore yang mulai berganti warna.

"Meskipun aku tidak ada, aku yakin orang itu pasti akan meninggalkanmu setelah mendengar suara cemprengmu," ejek Sasuke dengan maksud mengejek Naruto. ia tidak begitu suka jika melihat gadis yang biasanya ceria dan kekanak-kanakan itu memulai pembicaraan yang bernada serius.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ejekan Sasuke padanya, "tadi malam tidurku nyenyak sekali, sampai-sampai aku bangun kesiangan. Rasanya lama sekali baru bisa tidur nyenyak."

Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam, ia tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan gadis ini.

"Terima kasih, aduh mataku kemasukan debu."

Sasuke terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Gadis yang biasanya selalu tertawa, atau marah-marah tidak jelas padanya kini menangis meskipun ia menyangkalnya dengan alasan konyol. Menuruti keinginan gadis yang selalu ia dapati menangis diam-diam itu, Sasuke berdiri dan memegang sisi wajah gadis itu. Membuat mata biru yang tersapu mendung itu terlihat jelas oleh mata hitamnya. Ia pun meniup mata gadis itu pelan, seolah-olah air bening yang keluar dari gadis itu benar-benar perbuatan debu yang beterbangan.

"Terima kasih. Sudah cukup," ucapan gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Melepaskan gadis itu dan kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Aku mau masak untuk makan malam dulu," kata gadis itu seraya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku memandang langit yang kini berwarna jingga.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis yang selalu dianggapnya anak kecil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang tampak sangat cantik. Pembawaannya yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis lain. Seorang gadis yang ia harap takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"Gaara! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Mandilah dulu, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Atau kau ingin aku siapkan air hangat?" suara Naruto memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Saat berbalik, yang ia dapati Gaara yang tengah masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar lagi menuju kamar mandi.

Warna jingga di langit senja kini tergantikan kegelapan malam dengan hiasan permata langit yang memantulkan sinarnya, menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Makan malam berlangsung tenang malam itu. Sangat kontras dengan hari-hari biasanya yang selalu diramaikan pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Gaara sendiri tampaknya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan ketenangan mereka berdua. Seusai makan ia segera masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

* * *

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi, pukul 12.15 siang. Pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang tengah mondar-mandir seolah mencari sesuatu. "Bukankah seharusnya saat ini kau di sekolah dobe?" pada akhirnya pertanyaan yang menari di otaknya pun ia ucapkan.

"Eh? Sasuke? kau tidak kuliah?"

Salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Sasuke diantara ke'tidaksuka'annya yang lain adalah 'pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan.'

"Aku. Bertanya. Padamu. Lebih. DULU. DOBE!" katanya dengan penuh penekananan.

Naruto hanya cengar-cengir tidak karuan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat pemuda berambut raven ini semakin kesal. "Apa kau membolos?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya! Eh tidak, eh iya. Ta…tapi ini karena Gaara mengirimiku pesan minta tolong!" seru Naruto membela dirinya saat dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Hn?"

"Tadi Gaara mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang diktatnya untuk bahan kuliah hari ini ketinggalan. Dia minta aku membawakannya sekarang," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke semakin mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya Gaara tidak ada mata kuliah jam sekarang ini, yang ada hanya jam tiga. Meskipun rasanya aneh juga Gaara berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi.

"Aku antar," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Thanks teme!"

* * *

"Apa dia bilang di ruang berapa dia menunggumu?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir kampusnya dan Gaara.

"Um, sebentar," kata Naruto lalu ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah membaca sesuatu di ponselnya ia segera mengantongi ponselnya kembali. "Kelas C9."

"Di lantai tiga."

'Aneh, kelas itu kan jarang dipakai,' batin Sasuke,

Bisik-bisik dan pandangan penuh minat terasa menusuk saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di area koridor kampus yang nota bene sedang ramai-ramainya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang baru saja selesai kuliah.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke merasakan keningnya semakin berkedut kesal adalah pandangan liar dan teriakan iseng para mahasiswa yang melihat Naruto dengan seragam SMAnya. Naruto yang tengah memakai blazer berwarna krem muda dan rok rampel berwarna coklat muda memang terlihat manis. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda membuatnya terlihat manis, anggun dan berani di saat yang sama.

Death glare tingkat tinggi dengan tatapan mata elang diberikan Sasuke dengan niat penuh, full dan ikhlas tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi. Membuat para mahasiwa langsung bungkam dan mahasiswi menatap kagum pada Sasuke.

"Aih, senangnya kalau bisa jadi pacar Sasuke-kun. Pasti akan selalu dijaga dengan baik."

Bisik-bisik semacam itulah yang keluar dari bibir para mahasiswi itu.

"Ternyata kau tenar juga ya Sasuke?" kata Naruto memecah keheningan mereka berdua, "aku pikir para gadis akan takut padamu karena selalu pasang muka seram hehehe."

'Tak!"

Satu jitakan penuh kerelaan kembali Sasuke daratkan di kepala pirang milik Naruto membuat gadis itu berteriak kesal dan kesakitan. "Kau mau membuatku jadi bodoh ya?" sergah Naruto kasar.

"Tidak perlu. Kau kan sudah idiot."

"Grr-"

"Itu ruangannya," tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan R. C9. Dengan segera Naruto mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sasuke. Sesampainya di depan ruangan C9 yang berpintu kaca itu ia berdiri terpaku. Sasuke yeng melihatnya segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju Naruto.

'Buk'

Diktat yang ia pegang jatuh bersamaan dengan tibanya Sasuke ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. "Tidak perlu melihatnya," bisikan halus itu memenuhi indera pendengarannya, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya hangat meski hatinya terluka dan air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu…." Kata-kata itu terus saja diucapkan oleh bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya yang gemetaran terasa ringan, namun kehangatan yang ia rasakan tak juga hilang.

Sasuke, dengan masih menutup mata Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, segera membawa tubuh gadis yang beranjak remaja itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kepala gadis itu ia tekankan ke dadanya, lengannya berada di persendian lutut gadis itu.

Dirasakannya tangan Naruto yang mencengkram erat bajunya dan terus merapalkan kata "aku tahu" yang sama sekali tak dipahami Sasuke apa maksudnya. Perlahan ia membawa Naruto menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Meski ia yakin, Naruto akan sulit melupakan apa yang dilihatnya.

* * *

Gaara menatap datar pada diktat miliknya yang ia temukan tergeletak di depan ruangan C9 dengan cover yang sedikit basah. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, berjalan tanpa kepastian menuju arah buta yang entah menuju kemana. Ia hanya merasa segalanya akan berakhir buruk.

"Gaara-kun, kau pasti akan aku rebut," bisik Tayuya seraya meraih satu per satu pakaiannya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai ruangan itu. Ia sangat yakin Naruto telah melihatnya bersama Gaara. Seuntai senyum manis tercetak sempurna di wajahnya yang ayu. Namun keanggunan wajah yang tersenyum itu mulai terhapus saat tetes-tetes air mata berjatuhan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gaara-kun."

**TBC

* * *

**

**Next chappie…**

"**Kalau kau tidak bisa menghormatinya, lepaskan dia!"**

"**Apa maksudmu?"**

"**Jangan berikan lukamu padanya. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang wanita itu!"**

'**Mencintai adalah saat kau bisa jujur di hadapannya, atau kau merasa canggung padanya? Ataukah bukan keduanya? Cinta itu apa?'**

**Balesan Reviewwwwwwwww…**

**maaf saya belum bisa balas reviewnya tapi saya pasti akan balas...**

**don't forget to r n r please  
**


	4. This Feeling

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by YumeYume-Chan

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**This Feeling

* * *

**

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki apartemennya yang tampak sepi. Suatu keheranan kembali meyapanya, seharusnya suara Naruto dan Sasuke akan menghiasi ruangan ini dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka atau minimal suara riang Naruto. Namun apartemen ini tak menghadirkan suara mereka. Benar-benar sepi.

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara sambil melepas sepatunya, namun tak ada balasan ataupun tubuh mungil yang selalu menyambutnya saat pulang.

Setelah melepas sepatunya ia menyapu ruangan televisi dengan pandangannya dan berhenti setelah mendapati sosok Sasuke tengah duduk di beranda. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke. "Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Di tempat yang aman," jawaban singkat itulah yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Keheranan Gaara semakin bertambah, "maksudmu?"

"Dia ada di tempat di mana orang brengsek sepertimu tidak akan menyakitinya lagi," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti," sahut pemuda berambut merah ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, menatap datar pada Gaara, "Kalau kau tidak bisa menghormatinya, lepaskan dia!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berikan lukamu padanya. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang wanita itu!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar, namun Gaara tahu pemuda di hadapannya tengah menahan kesal, terlebih lagi saat ia menyebut-nyebut tentang masa lalu. Wanita itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Gaara.

"Brengsek!" seru Sasuke yang langsung memberikan satu tinju ke arah wajah Gaara disusul tendangan yang membuat Gaara terjengkang jatuh. Sasuke langsung duduk di perut Gaara dan menarik kerah pemuda dengan tato kanji 'ai' di kening itu. "Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di. Ruangan. Itu. Bersama. Tayuya?" desis Sasuke.

Tanpa melawan Gaara menjawab dengan tenang, "kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

'Buk!"

Satu tinju kembali menghantam wajah Gaara.

"Dia melihatmu!" bentak Sasuke, "aku melihat dia menangis! Apa kau sudah puas menyakitinya?"

'Duak!'

Gaara menendang punggung Sasuke dengan kakinya yang bebas, membuat Sasuke terguling ke depan. Sambil meringis menahan sakit, ia berdiri dan menatap penuh amarah pada Gaara. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya," kata Gaara menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak berniat katamu? Lalu apa alasanmu menikahinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha. Permintaan haha," jawab Gaara.

"Bullshit! Jangan pikir aku bodoh," sahut Sasuke, "kau bisa menolaknya atau mencari gadis lain. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Naruto kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa menghormatinya sebagai isterimu? Paling tidak, anggap dia sebagai adikmu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke," ujar Gaara.

Sasuke menatap Gaara kesal karena pemuda itu masih saja menyangkal. "Alasanmu menikahinya, hanya untuk melampiaskan kekecewaanmu pada wanita 'itu' kan? Wanita yang tidak bisa kau raih!"

Gaara tidak menjawab atau pun menyangkalnya, hanya saja Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan gesture tubuh Gaara saat ia mengatakan "gadis 'itu'". Ia pun melanjutkan, "apa salah bila Naruto ingin tersenyum? Apa salah bila dia ingin tertawa? Apa salah bila dia ingin bahagia dan terlihat kuat di depan orang-orang? Bukan keinginannya memiliki sifat yang HAMPIR sama dengan wanita 'itu', tapi itu memang sudah sifatnya!"

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu Sabaku. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat menikahinya. Saat pertama kali melihat Naruto pun aku langsung tahu alasanmu," sela Sasuke ketika menyadari Gaara ingin menyangkal lagi.

Gantian Gaara yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk, "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku, UCHIHA?"

"Yang aku tahu darimu adalah KAU MENJADIKAN NARUTO SEBAGAI PENGGANTI'NYA' YANG TIDAK BISA KAU RAIH. SEBAGAI PELAMPIASAN ATAS SAKIT HATIMU YANG DITINGGALKAN OLEH'NYA'! DAN KAU INGIN 'DIA' MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG SAMA DENGANMU!" seru Sasuke, "tapi kau lupa satu hal, Naruto BUKAN 'dia'." Satu fakta yang seolah menyentakkan kembali Gaara pada bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Gaara hanya mampu terus membisu, menerima semua dakwaan Sasuke yang benar adanya. Ia tak memiliki lagi alasan untuk menyangkal. Hanya diam dan membisu, menerima semuanya, yang dapat dia lakukan.

Semua tuduhan itu memang benar, ia menikahi Naruto bukan hanya karena permintaan sang ibu, namun gadis pemilik mata safir itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.. Bayang-bayang gadis itu kembali menghiasi pikirannya, rambutnya, matanya yang selalu berbinar indah, suaranya riangnya saat gembira atau suara tegasnya saat memutuskan sesuatu, langkah kakinya yang sering terburu-buru, wajahnya yang merona saat Gaara memberinya hadiah dan semua kenangan tentang gadis masa lalunya kembali berputar di benaknya. Sejenak keheningan menghiasi apartemen itu.

"Lepaskan dia. Biarkan dia menikmati kehidupan yang bebas. Masalah sekolah, Uchiha yang akan mengurusnya," kata Sasuke setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Tidak mau," kata Gaara singkat membuat Sasuke menegang dan emosi kembali menghampirinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan menceraikan Naruto," kata Gaara.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Sasuke segera menerjang Gaara. Suara perabotan yang hancur menjadi saksi sekaligus korban perselisihan mereka.

"Apa belum puas kau membuatnya terluka?" seru Sasuke seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Gaara. "Itu bukan urusanmu! Naruto adalah istriku!" balas Gaara yang menangkis tinju dari Sasuke. "Masih berani kau menyebut kata 'isteri' setelah yang kau lakukan padanya?" bentak Sasuke lalu segera menghantam wajah Gaara, "Dasar EGOIS!"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hah? Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Naruto?" seru Gaara yang balas menghantam wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia lupa bertanya pada Naruto.

Darah dan lebam menghiasi wajah mereka berdua dengan background barang-barang yang hancur dan berserakan di lantai sebagai korban tak bersalah atas perkelahian mereka. Sasuke mundur, dan segera meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Meninggalkan Gaara dan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menatap hampa pada langit malam. Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang.

"_**Naruto bukan 'dia'!"

* * *

**_

"Naruto, ini sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam rumah," suara ramah itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum singkat guna menghormati orang yang telah berbaik hati menyapanya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sedikit lagi, Itachi-nii," katanya pada sosok yang memiliki kemiripan dengan orang yang membawanya ke rumah ini, Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar alasan Naruto. Ia paham, meski tidak tahu masalahnya apa, Naruto tengah memendam suatu kesedihan di hatinya dan tengah mencoba untuk terlihat kuat di hadapannya. Mungkin lebih tepat bila mencoba untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya. Namun bagi Itachi, yang telah lama mengenal Sasuke yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan dan ekspresinya, sikap Naruto terlalu mudah untuk dibaca olehnya.

Sebuah tangan terulur menepuk bahu si gadis pirang, membuat yang ditepuk menoleh dan mendapati sebuah senyum tulus dihadirkan untuknya. "Kau masih empat belas tahun, jangan memaksakan diri untuk memasuki dunia yang belum waktunya kau sentuh. Bersikaplah seperti gadis empat belas tahun lainnya yang saat ini mungkin tengah sibuk bermain-main atau memulai kisah remaja mereka," kata Itachi ramah. Keramahannya itu pun berbuah air mata haru yang terjatuh dari sepasang safir milik Naruto.

Tak pernah Naruto berpikir bahwa akan ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Baginya, dunianya kini telah jauh berbeda dengan dunia yang ditempati oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih bebas berbicara tentang masa depan dan cita-cita. Masih bisa bebas tersenyum, berbicara tentang hal-hal yang umumnya dialami oleh seorang remaja awal seusianya. Namun baginya yang telah meninggalkan dunia itu bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhnya, semua itu adalah tabu. Tak ada cita-cita dan masa depan yang akan ia tentukan sendiri, tak ada hak baginya untuk berbicara tentang hal semacam itu, dan takkan ada yang mau membicarakannya dengan dirinya. Tak ada. Namun Itachi, dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan ramah telah mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia dianggap sebagai seorang gadis yang masih perlu belajar tentang kehidupan bukan sebagai seorang perempuan yang harus belajar tentang kehidupan secara otodidak karena ia telah menikah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dianggap sebagai gadis yang berusia empat belas tahun, bukan sebagai seorang isteri yang harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan terus menahan diri dalam bersikap. Air matanya luruh tanpa bisa dihentikan, tak pernah ia mengira akan ada seseorang yang mampu mengerti apa yang diharapkan hati kecilnya.

Dianggap dan dimaklumi sebagai anak-anak, karena sejujurnya ia memang masihlah seorang anak-anak yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan kasih sayang. Ia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang ingin memiliki cita-cita dan masa depan yang ditentukan oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang ingin tersenyum riang karena bahagia ketika hal yang menyenangkan terjadi, bukannya bersikap tenang dan tertawa seperlunya layaknya wanita dewasa. Ia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang ingin meluapkan kemarahannya ketika hal yang tak disukainya hadir di hadapannya, bukannya menahan diri dan terus memaklumi dengan hati perih. Karena ia, Naruto, tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang ingin bisa menangis ketika seseorang telah melukai hatinya, dan bukannya bersikap tegar yang secara perlahan menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Tubuh Itachi yang hangat yang tengah mendekapnya kini bagaikan dekapan seorang ayah baginya yang tak pernah mengenal sosok sang ayah. Elusan tangan Itachi yang lembut di kepalanya bagaikan tangan sang ibu baginya yang sedari kecil telah yatim piatu, dan suara lembut Itachi yang menghiburnya, merupakan nada tersendiri yang menentramkan hatinya.

'Ah, inikah rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga?' batinnya pun bertanya-tanya. Dan seiring waktu yang terus berlalu, entah berapa lama, ia pun terbang ke alam mimpi yang indah.

"Dia sudah tidur," kata Itachi, "masuklah otouto."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat keadaan Naruto dibalik pintu pun melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya sosok Naruto telah berada dalam gendongan Itachi. "Biar aku yang membawanya ke kamar," kata Sasuke seraya mengambil Naruto yang terlelap dari tangan sang kakak. Itachi pun tidak menolak, dan bahkan tidak bertanya ketika melihat lebam dan memar serta sedikit darah menghiasi wajah porselen milik otoutonya itu.

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam dan keheningan yang tercipta dari kebisuannya. Hanya suara derap langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan lantai yang menjadi nada penghias rumah besar yang sunyi itu. Tak begitu jauh berjalan, ia telah sampai di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan girly untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha seperti dia dan Itachi.

Kamar dengan aksen baby blue dan hiasan bintang di langit-langit kamar yang saat gelap akan mengeluarkan cahaya terang. Kamar itu juga dilengkapi dengan meja bundar dengan tumpukan buku cerita dan beberapa boneka di atasnya. Tidak melupakan rak-rak yang juga berisi boneka dan mainan. Seperti kamar bayi.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya di atas kasur queen size di dalam kamar itu, Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis yang tengah lelap dalam tidurnya itu.

* * *

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk membereskan kamar itu?" suara datar Sasuke menyapa indera pendengaran Itachi yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga ditemani perapian yang menyala-nyala, memberikan kehangatan bagi penghuni ruangan itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "karena kamar itu memiliki banyak kenangan, jadi aku hanya mengganti warnanya saja."

"Kau-"

"Lebih baik kau obati luka di wajahmu itu. Aku heran kenapa kau dan Gaara selalu saja bertengkar karena masalah perempuan. Dulu juga pernah begini kan? Sekitar setahun atau dua tahun yang lalu ya?" sela Itachi memotong protes dari Sasuke.

Menuruti kata-kata sang kakak, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di depan Itachi yang mulai mengobati lebam di wajahnya (dengan ninjutsu/plakk!*reader: loe kira ni canon apa?). "Dulu dan sekarang permasalahannya berbeda," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi apa alasanmu sekarang, otouto?" kata Itachi yang dengan sengaja menekan lebam Sasuke dengan es batu di tangannya. Membuat sang adik meringis kesakitan dan melemparkan umpatan-umpatan yang harus disensor.

"Ukh, aku hanya mencoba untuk menyadarkannya," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi dengan gemas semakin menambah tekanan es batunya pada wajah Sasuke yang akhirnya berteriak "kuso aniki!" mendengar jawaban dari adik kecilnya itu. "Dulu juga begitu kan? Alasan yang sama."

Mereka berdua pun hanya diam. Hanya suara derik api yang melalap kayu bakar dan suara ringisan Sasuke saat Itachi dengan jahilnya terus saja mencuri kesempatan menekan lebam-lebam di wajah Sasuke saat menempelkan plester.

"Selesai," kata Itachi setelah menempel begitu banyak plester di wajah Sasuke. Ia pun lalu membereskan kotak P3K lalu meletakkannya kembali di laci meja di dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidur duluan," kata Sasuke. "Masalah apa kali ini? Apa yang membuat gadis kecil seperti dia harus menahan diri dalam bersikap?" pertanyaan itu sukses menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"…."

"Otuoto?"

"Karena dia dituntut untuk bersikap seperti itu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, "harus memahami orang yang tidak memahami dirinya."

"Jadi masalah ini masih berhubungan dengan masalah setahun yang lalu?" tanya Itachi.

Sebelum melangkah pergi Sasuke menjawab, "tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu."

Itachi pun hanya membisu ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tampaknya dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi. "Rantai masa lalu itu belum terputus ya?" tanyanya pada keheningan malam.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi, matanya yang hitam tampak mendeathglare apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Aura kemarahan terpancar jelas dari tubuh tegapnya. 'Selalu saja dia. Kenapa masa lalu itu tidak juga terlupakan, dan kini menjadikan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti dia harus menanggung hukuman atas kesalahan yang bukan miliknya? Tidak akan aku biarkan. Tidak akan aku biarkan Naruto tahu bahwa ia dijadikan pengganti diri'nya'!'

* * *

Suara burung yang bernyanyi riang dan sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup dengan nakalnya mengusik tidur seorang pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Pemuda itu lalu mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sebelum menguceknya lalu bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, ia pun menuju dapur saat mencium aroma masakan dan suara seorang gadis dan pria tengah beradu mulut. "Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkan kalian-" suaranya terputus saat mendapati dapur itu kosong dan rapi, aroma masakan yang sempat ia hirup pun menghilang. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tadinya ada seseorang atau mungkin lebih yang menggunakan tempat itu sejak kemarin.

"Ah, aku lupa mereka tidak ada," kata pemuda berambut merah itu seraya menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dan hendak meminumnya sampai,

"_**Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tidak minum air dingin pagi-pagi Gaara? Lagi pula aku sudah menyiapkan air minum untukmu."**_

"Maaf aku lup-, ah sial!" umpatnya lalu segera meneguk air dingin di tangannya.

Setelah memuaskan dahaganya ia segera menuju ruang televisi yang sudah rapi setelah semalam ia memanggil orang untuk membereskannya. Ia pun duduk dan mencari channel yang menarik hatinya agar bisa sejenak melupakan masalah yang membuatnya penat.

"_**Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja."**_

"_**Hn, lebih baik kalau kau menjaga sikutmu dari wajahku," katanya pada gadis yang telah menabraknya dan menyikut wajanya.**_

_**Si gadis tampak sangat terkejut, "ya ampun, ayo cepat kita ke ruang kesehatan!" seru gadis itu lalu segera menarik sang pemuda namun barus selangkah, tubuhnya sudah oleng dan malah jatuh ke arah sang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak siap menerimanya sehingga mereka berdua pun terjungkal kebelakang dengan kepala gadis itu menghantam dagu sang pemuda. **_

"_**Aduh!" keluh pemuda itu.**_

"_**Ah, maaf, maafkan aku!"**_

"_**Lupakan saja."**_

"_**Eh? Tidak bisa begitu. Pokoknya kita harus ke ruang kesehatan!" paksa si gadis.**_

"_**Hei!"**_

"_**Oh iya, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu tak peduli pada protes keberatan sang pemuda.**_

"_**Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."**_

"_**Salam kenal, Gaara!" kata gadis itu riang dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang membuat Gaara terpana," kenalkan aku…"**_

Gaara terkejut. Sangat. Ia tidak menyangka kenangan saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Kenangan yang mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini, kenangan akan sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai namun juga sangat ia benci. Kenangan tentang gadis yang telah memberikan luka pada hatinya.

"Sial!"

* * *

_**Mentari itu memang tersenyum,**_

_**Namun ia juga menangis,**_

_**Dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam,**_

_**Ingin kuulurkan jemariku 'tuk menghapusnya,**_

_**Namun tanganku tak sampai tuk meraihnya,**_

_**Yang tersisa dariku hanya penyesalan **_

_**karena tak mampu menghapus tangis dimatanya…**_

"Ada lagi ya?" kata Naruto saat ia lagi-lagi mendapati secarik kertas berisikan kata-kata yang ditindis dengan batu saat ia tengah menikmati makan siangnya sendiri di atap sekolah. Ia memang tak pernah makan siang bersama teman-temannya karena ia tak ingin mendengar obrolan akan dunia yang tak kan pernah bisa ia masuki.

"Boleh makan di sini?" suara datar itu menyapa telinganya, sontak ia segera berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang sangat suka memakai kacamata hitam itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shino! Silahkan duduk. Ini tempat umum kok," kata Naruto mempersilahkan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shino pun segera duduk tanpa banyak bicara dan segera menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Shino, tumben sekali kau ke sini. Bukannya kau sering makan bareng sama Kiba?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Aburame Shino, dia adalah anak yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Bisa dikatakan sebagai bintang sekolah karena otaknya yang cerdas dan sifatnya yang tenang. Banyak teman seangkatannya yang tertarik dengannya, tapi ia tak pernah merespon. Ia selalu bersama-sama dengan Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat sejak kecilnya. Jadi sudah sewajarnya bila Naruto merasa heran karena kali ini Shino tidak bersama dengan sang partner.

Shino tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Setelah menghabiskan bekalnya ia pun menjawab, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Hm? Ahu?" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh.

"Habiskan bekalmu dulu Sabaku-san," kata Shino lagi.

Naruto pun segera menghabiskan bekalnya. Lalu ia kembali bertanya pada Shino, "mau bicara apa? Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama marga, panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja!"

"…."

"Shino?"

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" dan Naruto langsung tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri.

* * *

"_**Maaf, aku tidak bisa."**_

"_**Kenapa? Kau sudah menyukai orang lain?"**_

"_**Aku rasa."**_

"Suka ya?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan sedang jalan sendiri di jalanan yang sepi. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, ia kini telah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi. Tempat yang beberapa bulan lalu ia datangi bersama Gaara. Tempat di mana kehidupannya sebagai seorang isteri ia mulai, tempat di mana ia selalu menghabiskan paginya bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dan Gaara yang akan menjadi penengah. Tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan kemarin. Apartemen mereka.

Seketika gadis itu tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung itu. Tak menunggu lama lagi ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana langkah kakinya membawanya. Air matanya kembali terjatuh karena rasa perih yang ia rasakan saat kenangan akan Gaara dan Tayuya yang bersama hari itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Rasa sakit dan perih, juga kekecewaan yang tak ia mengerti mengapa harus hadir di relung hatinya kembali membuncah, tumpah ruah bersama air mata yang kian deras terjatuh dari sepasang safir miliknya.

"Hosh….hosh…..hosh….!" dengan dua tangan bertumpu di lutut, pemilik rambut pirang cerah ini berusaha mengatus nafasnya yang tak beraturan sehabis berlari tadi. "Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf dik, boleh kakak bertanya?" suara itu mengembalikan Naruto ke alam sadarnya. Ia pun menoleh tanpa menghapus air mata yang baru saja terjatuh dengan tambahan ingus yang juga ikut muncul sedikit, membuat sang penanya jadi ketakutan. "A…anu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si penanya yang merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan mata hijau yang menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Ah!" Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum seraya berkata, "kakak mau tanya apa?" dengan suara serak.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum yang ia paksakan kehadirannya.

"Kalau begitu mau menemaniku makan siang tidak? Aku lapar dan tidak tahu di mana ada restoran atau kafe di sekitar sini," pinta wanita itu. Dan Naruto, tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun segera mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan tersebut.

"Siapa namamu, dik?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Naruto."

"Naruto, kenalkan, aku Sakura," sahut wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sakura-nee, kenapa pesannya banyak sekali?" tanya Naruto saat melihat berbagai makanan dipesan Sakura ketika mereka tiba di sebuah restoran. Tidak tanggung-tanggung wanita bernama Sakura itu segera memesan dua porsi ayam goreng, ayam bakar, dua gelas jus jeruk, dan ramen semuanya dalam porsi extra. Tidak termasuk makanan penutup es krim porsi jumbo dan salad buah serta pudding coklat dan strawberry.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum riang dan mulai menikmati makanannya, dan menjawab dengan mulut penuh, "haheha halau hahi hehah huhuh hahuh haha haha ha?"

"?"

Glek! Setelah menelan makanannya Sakura kembali menjawab, "tadi aku bilang, kalau hati sedang rusuh harus makan banyak kan? Seperti kamu sekarang ini. lagi bertengkar sama pacar kan?"

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar kata 'pacar' disebutkan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. "Dulu, aku pernah punya seorang pacar yang sangat aku cintai, dia juga sangat menyayangiku," kata Sakura memulai ceritanya. Saat bercerita ia tampak sangat sedih.

"Dia baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bohong kalau dari hari ke hari aku merasa jenuh dengan sikap baiknya dan malah berbalik menyukai temannya. Dia tahu, dan memaafkanku. Dia hanya memintaku untuk memilih antara aku dan temannya itu."

"Lalu Sakura-nee menjawab apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku menyayangi pacarku, tapi aku juga menyayangi temannya. Tetapi kebaikan pacarku membuatku tidak tega, dan aku pun memilih pacarku," jawab Sakura.

"Bukankah itu berarti Sakura-nee membohonginya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Lebih tepatnya membohonginya dan hatiku Naruto," koreksi Sakura, "lama-lama aku menyesal dengan sikapku, karena ternyata aku tidak bisa menyayanginya lagi. Lalu aku pergi, tapi saat meninggalkannya aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku masih sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah aku ingin kembali dengannya."

"Aku yakin, Sakura-nee pasti bisa," kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto terdiam dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami bersama, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kami saling menyukai atau tidak. Lagipula aku pernah melihatnya bersama orang lain. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun," jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Dengar Naruto, saat kau merasa gugup di dekatnya dan merasa canggung, tetapi juga bisa jujur di hadapannya, itu berarti kau mencintainya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal setelah kehilangan dirinya," kata Sakura. Selang beberapa menit mereka terdiam, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri dan berkata, "maaf Sakura-nee aku harus pergi sekarang." Setelah itu ia pun berlari pergi.

* * *

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto tengah berlari.

"Sasuke!"

"Kemana saja kau? Pulang sekolah-"

"Sasuke, maaf. Tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah," kata Naruto.

* * *

**TBC**

_**Next Chappie…..**_

"_**Gaara!"**_

_**Mata hijau itu terbelalak mendapati sosok gadis itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Sakura."**_

"_**Maaf, tapi kini Gaara adalah suamiku. Saya harap anda tidak menemuinya lagi, Sakura-san."**_

"_**Naruto, kau?"**_

"_**Terima kasih untuk nasehat Sakura-nee tadi siang. Tadi aku adalah Naruto, seorang gadis yang masih bingung akan perasaannya," ujar Naruto, "tapi sekarang aku adalah Sabaku no Naruto, isteri Gaara."**_

semuanya...

saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa balas review di sini. sebisa mungkin saya akan balas reviewsnya melalui pm.

terima kasih.

dan saya harap kalian tetap suka fic ini...

salam sayang

Yume


	5. Woman Of His Past

**Hai minnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

***lempared coz berisik***

**Yay, finally saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini…..**

**Tapi apa kalian masih menantikan fic ini, minna?**

**Well, aneki dah pulang, dan saya boleh pinjam leppienya…**

**Horeeeeeeeee….**

**Emh, kayaknya itu aja kali ya?**

**Hehehe langsung baca aja deh, semoga pada suka ya?

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Pairing :**

**Gaara x Naruto**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Slight Gaara x Sakura**

**Warning :**

**OOC, AU, FemNaru, Author Newbe,**

**Miss typo(s), dll, dsb, dtt, dkk?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Woman Of His Past

* * *

**

"Sasuke, maaf tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah," kata Naruto yang hendak lari lagi menuju apartemen Gaara tetapi tidak jadi dikarenakan lengannya ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke sana," ujar Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Naruto menatap bingung pada Sasuke, "kenapa? Gaara sendirian di sana dan dia sedang terluka. Aku harus kembali."

"Kau hanya akan terluka di sana. Tinggalkan dia, jangan peduli lagi padanya," ucap Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menggeleng kuat menolak untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, "aku tidak bisa. Dia sedang terluka, aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin pada gadis berambut pirang itu. Tangannya mencengkram erat pundak gadis di hadapannya, membuat gadis kecil itu meringis sakit. "Apa kau mencintainya?"

Naruto tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia bingung, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebab ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera kembali pada Gaara. Karena Gaara membutuhkannya, karena Gaara sedang terluka, karena….. ia sudah berjanji pada Gaara.

"Jawab aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak sangat marah padanya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia menjawab pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya, "bukan masalah aku mencintainya atau aku menyukainya, tapi karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tidak peduli pada sedalam apapun luka yang diberikannya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya."

"Kau tetap tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku harus pergi, Gaara membutuhkan aku!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, aku mohon. Gaara membutuhkan aku."

Amarah sepenuhnya telah menguasai Sasuke. Ia muak mendengar kalimat yang sama terus diucapkan oleh gadis di hadapannya itu. Hingga kata-kata yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk ia ucapkan pun pada akhirnya terlisan dengan intonasi tinggi penuh emosi.

"APA KAU TAHU DIA HANYA MENJADIKANMU PENGGANTI'NYA'?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti memberontak saat mendengar satu kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke. Ia terdiam, dan menunduk.

Sasuke yang sadar telah mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu pun ikut terdiam dengan wajah syok. Satu kenyataan yang pada dirinya sendiri ia bersumpah agar gadis pemilik safir itu tidak akan pernah mengetahinya, justru terlisan dari lidahnya sendiri. Ia pun hanya bisa diam dan mengutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kebodohan yang tercipta akibat emosi yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Suara desau angin sore tak mampu mencairkan kekakuan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan. Hingga pemilik surai pirang itu memecahkannya.

"Aku tahu…."

Mata hitam itu pun melebar sebagai efek terkejut mendengar ucapan dengan nada lirih dari sang gadis.

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku…."

Hati yang tadinya penuh emosi kini merasa miris mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap begitu pasrah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi maaf, aku tetap harus pergi… Sasuke."

Hampa…..

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Saat tubuh itu perlahan melangkah mundur darinya,

Menatapnya dengan sendu,

Lalu berbalik meninggalkannya dengan berlari.

Kehampaan benar-benar menyelimuti seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat gadis bernama Naruto itu meninggalkannya. Dan memilih untuk kembali pada pemuda lain –yang meski berat untuk dia akui- yang lebih berhak atas dirinya. Karena gadis itu telah memilih untuk kembali pada sang suami (yang telah menyakitinya).

"Naru…"

Bahkan untuk mengucapkan namanya pun, ia tak sanggup.

Sesal….

Satu lagi perasaan yang teringgal dan menemani sang Uchiha bungsu selain kehampaan adalah sesal. Menyesal, sebab ia telah mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu. Menyesal, sebab ia telah menjadi orang yang mengungkapakan kenyataan terlarang. Menyesal sebab ialah yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan binar di matanya. Menyesal, sebab ia tidak mampu menahan gadis itu untuk tetap bersamanya. Menyesal, sebab ia….

Bukan siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu.

Kehampaan dan penyesalan….

Dua rasa yang tertinggal dan menemaninya yang hanya bisa meraih angin setelah kepergian dia yang telah menempati tempat khusus di hati seorang Sasuke.

* * *

Pemilik sutra halus berwarna pirang cerah itu terus berlari. Berlari tanpa henti. Tak mempedulikan sepasang kakinya yang telah lelah dan lecet berdarah karena sempat terjatuh beberapa kali di atas aspal panas. Iris safir yang biasanya mampu untuk mempertahankan binar keceriaan meski hatinya terluka kini nampak menurunkan hujannya.

Iris safir itu kini telah ternoda oleh kabut kesedihan dan air mata.

Satu kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari pemuda yang baru saja ia tinggalkan telah meruntuhkan pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun dengan membohongi hatinya sendiri.

Ia tahu….

Ia tahu bila ia hanyalah seorang pengganti. Bahkan mungkin lebih rendah dari seorang pengganti. Sebab ia tak benar-benar bisa menggantikan posisi 'dirinya'. Sebab ia, barang secuil pun, tak pernah mampu mengetuk pintu hati Gaara.

Tak pernah….

Namun ia pun tak pernah lelah untuk mencoba dan terus mencoba. Dengan membohongi hati dan nuraninya yang terus terluka dari hari ke hari, ia bertahan untuk terus mencoba meraih hati sang suami. Meski hanya sebagai pengganti, demi sebuah janji masa kecil. Janji yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

Meski pada akhirnya hasil yang sama yang ia dapatkan.

Luka di hati.

Bruk!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia terjatuh di atas tanah keras berwarna hitam itu.

"Hiks… aku tahu hiks…. Aku tahu…" ia tekukkan kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab. Sakit di kedua kaki dan telapak tangannya terasa perih, namun sakit di hatinya lebih perih lagi. Andai saja luka di hatinya tak tersiramkan dengan air garam karena satu kalimat dari Sasuke, tentu ia masih akan kuat berlari. Karena luka fisik yang ia rasakan kini, tak sebanding dengan luka yangpernah ia rasakan dulu.

"_**Hush, pergi sana! Kami tidak mau main denganmu!"**_

"_**Kenapa?"**_

"_**Karena kau tak punya orang tua! Yang tak punya orang tua berarti anak setan! Kami tak mau main dengan setan!"**_

"_**Iya, benar! Kami tak mau main dengan setan!"**_

"_**Aku punya orang tua! Aku punya kaasan dan tousan. Mereka orang tuaku."**_

"_**Kau bodoh ya? Kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mereka. Mereka pasti bukan orang tuamu."**_

"_**Aku mirip! Aku mirip nee-chan!"**_

"_**Mananya? Rambutmu terlalu terang, sama sekali tidak mirip. Dasar setan!"**_

"_**Hiks, aku mirip nee-chan."**_

"_**Tidak. Dasar anak setan. Weee…. Anak setan! Naru gak punya orang tua! Naru setan!"**_

"_**Hiks… huweeee….."**_

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"_**Ada apa Naru-chan?"**_

"_**Nii-chan, aku mirip nee-chan kan? Rambutku sama dengan nee-chan kan?"**_

"_**Kau memang tidak mirip nee-chan Naru-chan. Karena kau lebih cantik dari Nee-chan."**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Ya. Kau tak percaya padaku?"**_

"_**Aku percaya Gaara-nii. Aku sayang nii-chan."**_

"_**Ya, aku juga sayang padamu mouto-chan."**_

Bayang-bayang masa kecil itu kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Isakannya makin kuat terdengar. Kenangan indah masa kecilnya tak mampu untuk menghibur hatinya, justru semakin menambahkan lebih banyak luka di hati gadis kecil yang sudah hampir hancur itu.

"_**Jangan memanggilku nii-chan! Aku bukan kakakmu!"**_

Satu slide memori itu kembali. Satu slide ingatan yang membuat hati kecilnya terluka oleh Gaara untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika ia masih berusia enam tahun. Ketika janji itu ia ucapkan dan tak pernah terlupakan olehnya.

"Gaara…."

Suara yang serak itu memanggil satu nama dengan lirih.

Ia kembali berdiri, mengabaikan luka di fisik dan hatinya. Kembali berlari, menuju satu tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi ia ingin mencoba untuk meraih hati Gaara.

Ckiiiit….

Sebuah mobil Porsche putih menghentikan langkahnya. Ia hanya menatap mobil itu sejenak dan akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda sampai sang pemilik mobil menapakkan kakinya di tanah dan menunjukkan rupanya pada gadis pirang itu.

"Aku antar kau pulang," suara anggun dari wanita berambut pink pucat sepinggang itu membuat Naruto tertegun.

* * *

Sinar matahari sore menelisik masuk dengan nakal melalui celah-celah jendela dan ventilasi. Menyilaukan mata seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa di depan ruang televisi. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari, ia pun terbangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali semua rohnya yang terbang entah kemana saat ia terlelap.

Kruyuuuk….

Satu suara yang berasal dari kampung tengah miliknya membuat pemuda berambut merah bata itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Dengan langkah lunglai ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Setelah dirasanya cukup ia pun bergegas menuju dapur dan mencari-cari makanan yang bisa memenuhi tuntutan warganya yang ada di kampung tengah.

Setelah memeriksa isi lemari penyimpanan makanan dan kulkas, ia pun tak ada pilihan lain selain memasak ramen instan yang memang selalu tersedia di tempat penyimpanan makanan karena Naruto yang benar-benar maniak ramen.

'Naruto?'

Gaara mematung memandangi sebungkus ramen instan di tangannya.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat akan Naruto.

Sejak pagi selalu saja bayang-bayang dan suara gadis itu yang memenuhi pikiran dan indera pendengarannya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera memasak ramen instan itu. Tak ingin para cacing di perutnya melakukan demo.

Merasa cukup dengan makan sore yang sudah termasuk sarapan dan makan siang itu, Gaara beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Mungkin mandi bisa membantunya menyegarkan pikirannya yang kusut, pikirnya.

Ia hendak keluar kamar tatkala langkahnya terhenti saat matanya terpaku pada sebuah pigura besar di kamarnya. Sebuah pigura yang berisi fotonya dan Naruto saat menikah sekitar empat bulan yang lalu.

"Naruto…"

Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama gadis yang sedang tersenyum dalam pigura itu.

"_**Gaara, kalau marah atau sedih marah padaku saja. Tak apa. Asal Gaara jangan sedih lagi."**_

Satu ingatan samar menyentakkan Gaara. Ia yakin suara itu suara Naruto, namun ia tak tahu kapan kalimat itu pernah ia dengar.

Mengabaikan satu lagi calon masalah yang akan menambah masalah yang sudah ada, Gaara memilih untuk segera mandi.

"_**Aku tidak apa. Tidak akan marah, tidak akan pergi. Aku janji. Marah padaku saja."**_

Satu lagi ingatan samar menyentakkan Gaara yang tengah berendam dalam bathtub.

"Kapan?"

Ia bertanya dalam bisikan.

"Kapan kau pernah mengucapkannya? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

Hening…..

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mengacak rambut merahnya yang basah, ia mengambil handuk dan membalutkannya di pinggang. Meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan tangan yang mengeringkan handuk di kepala, Gaara telah memutuskan satu hal.

Ia akan mencari Naruto.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia berpakaian. Celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis merah di masing-masing sisi lengan menjadi pilihan. Mengambil handphone dan kunci mobil, ia meninggalkan kamarnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari apartemennya setelah sebelumnya memakai sneaker hitam merah kesayangannya.

"Gaara!"

Baru saja ia selesai mengunci pintu apartemennya, sebuah suara familiar menyapa telinganya.

* * *

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," suara remaja kelas satu SMA itu terdengar dingin. Kejadian di kampus Gaara masih begitu lekat di ingatannya. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Gaara berpelukan dan berciuman dengan wanita di hadapannya dalam keadaan tak tertutupi apapun. Dengan pakaian wanita bernama Tayuya itu –yang kini berdiri di hadapannya- berhamburan di sekitar mereka.

Tayuya tetap tenang mendengar suara bernada dingin itu terlontar dari gadis kecil yang tampak berantakan di hadapannya. "Akan ku jelaskan kejadian kemarin. Bukan salah Gaara, tapi aku yang merencanakan semuanya," ucap Tayuya lembut.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Dengan sedikit berteriak ia meminta penjelasan pada Tayuya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Masuklah, aku jelaskan padamu," usai mengatakan itu Tayuya langsung masuk ke mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Dengan langkah berat Naruto menuruti perkataan Tayuya. Ia berjalan memutar ke sisi lain mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Tayuya.

Tayuya menyalakan mobil, memasukkan persneling dan menginjak rem. Mobil Porsche putih itu pun berjalan mulus ke satu arah yang pasti.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Aku meminjam ponsel Gaara dengan alasan ponselku mati. Lalu mengirim pesan ke nomormu melalui ponsel Gaara. Setelah itu aku meminta Gaara untuk menemaniku ke ruangan itu. Dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Gaara," ucap Tayuya sembari mempertahankan fokusnya pada jalanan.

Naruto mendelik mendengar penjelasan Tayuya, masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas adegan yang ia lihat di ruangan terkutuk itu.

Paham dengan gelagat Naruto, Tayuya melanjutkan penjelasannya. Namun kali ini suaranya bergetar, "dia menolakku dengan alasan 'hanya menganggapku sebagai teman'. Aku tidak bisa menerima alasan itu karena aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di awal tahun pertama perkuliahan…"

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku bersedia untuk menjadi pengganti 'dia' yang sudah meninggalkan Gaara. Tak apa meski hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu, karena aku percaya suatu saat dia pasti akan memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Kau tahu dia bilang apa?"

"'**Hargailah dirimu sendiri, karena kau wanita yang sangat berharga. Dan maaf, aku sudah memiliki istriku. Dia sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya mencintai sekali.' **Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan," suaranya semakin bergetar karena tangis yang tak tertahankan. Bulir-bulir air mata kini mengalir dari sepasang matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam, tidak menyangka Gaara akan menjadikannya alasan.

"Aku meminta satu ciuman terakhir untuk melepaskannya. Dan kejadian yang kau lihat waktu itu bukan Gaara yang menciumku. Tapi aku yang memeluk dan mencium Gaara."

Naruto mencengkram erat dadanya, tatkala ia merasa sesak mendengar kalimat terakhir Tayuya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menolak untuk sedikit saja menangkap bayang Tayuya di matanya.

"Awalnya aku masih tidak rela melepasnya. Tapi secara perlahan aku pun sadar, meski dia menjadikanmu alasan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan 'dia' dari hati Gaara. Kita berdua, atau siapapun di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Karena Gaara hanya akan mencintai satu wanita saja."

Mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi. Tempat di mana 'rumah' Naruto berada. Usai mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil itu.

"Aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu," ucap Tayuya saat Naruto akan melangkah menuju gedung di hadapannya, "'dia' sudah kembali. Mungkin saat ini 'dia' sudah bertemu Gaara atau lebih jauh lagi, mendapatkan Gaara kembali. Maaf atas perbuatanku mengganggu suamimu."

Mobil Porsche putih itu pun langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di depan apartemen itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia memantapkan hatinya dan menjejakkan kembali kakinya di gedung itu.

* * *

"Gaara!"

Mata hijau itu terbelalak mendapati sosok gadis itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Sakura."

"Gaara!" Sakura segera berlari menyongsong Gaara dalam pelukannya. Erat. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa terpaku, tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi sekilas lalu.

Suara familiar yang sudah lama hilang dari indera pendengarannya, aroma cherry yang lembut yang menggoda indera penciumannya, dan kehangatan tubuh yang kini memeluknya erat. Semua itu meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

Dia nyata.

Gadis masa lalunya kembali padanya. Gadis yang begitu dia cintai dulu.

Ya, dulu.

Karena sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu. Masihkah ia mencintainya seperti dulu? Ataukah hanya kebencian yang tersisa. Kebencian yang sangat ingin ia tunjukkan pada gadis itu dengan cara menyakitinya. Kebencian yang telah ia tujukan pada Naruto.

Memorinya akan Naruto seolah menarik kembali kesadaran Gaara. Dengan suara dingin ia meminta gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu untuk melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku…. Haruno."

Sakura yang tengah memeluk Gaara begitu erat langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar nada dingin Gaara dan cara Gaara memanggilnya.

'Haruno'

Nama marganya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama itu maupun dengan nada seperti itu. Satu kesimpulan hadir di otaknya.

Gaara marah padanya.

Namun ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan melepaskan Gaara begitu saja. Satu kesalahan sudah cukup menjadi pelajaran berharga untuk dirinya agar tidak lagi melepas kekasihnya begitu saja.

Kekasih?

Ya, bagi Sakura Gaara masihlah kekasihnya. Karena tak ada putusan di antara mereka berdua saat dia meninggalkan Gaara dulu. Dan kali ini, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Gaara dan menjadikan Gaara sebagai miliknya lagi. Hanya miliknya yang tak akan pernah dia lepaskan lagi.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah padaku. Tapi aku sudah sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Gaara. Aku mohon maafkan aku," ucapnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Gaara. Matanya menunjukkan penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya. Menolak untuk melihat mata yang telah membuatnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis itu. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau sudah memilih."

"Gaara?"

"Pergilah." Masih dengan nada yang sama dan tanpa melihat dirinya.

Sakura tahu Gaara masih mencintainya, saat ini Gaara hanya sedang marah. ia tahu itu. Ia begitu mengenal seorang Sabaku No Gaara, hingga ia bisa tahu isi hati dan pikiran pemuda itu meski pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Karena gestur tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk Sakura baca.

"Tidak. Kau masih mencintaiku kan Gaara?" Sakura mendesaknya untuk jujur, "kalau tidak kau tidak akan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku."

"…."

"Gaara tatap aku."

"Pergilah."

"Aku mohon tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku Gaara," ia mencoba sekali lagi.

"Pergilah Sa- Haruno."

Senyum terkembang di wajah cantik Sakura. Masih ada kesempatan untuknya meraih hati Gaara. Hanya satu langkah lagi, dan Gaara akan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi," ia memulai satu cara terakhirnya untuk mempertahankan Gaara, "tapi setelah kau menatapku dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi!" diucapkannya dengan nada tegas.

Gaara terdiam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diingankan Sakura. Karena sekali lagi saja ia menatap mata emerald itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan terjatuh lagi dalam pelukan Sakura. Tidak, ia tidak mau. Namun, bila ia tidak melakukannya, Sakura tidak akan pergi. Dan Gaara tahu betapa keras kepalanya gadis ini.

"Gaara, tatap aku. Tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Untuk selamanya!"

Gaara tersentak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura padanya. Selamanya? Dia akan pergi selamanya? Inikah yang diinginkannya?

Perlahan Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, menatap langsung pada mata emerald indah yang telah memerangkapnya. Dan sekali lagi, seorang Sabaku No Gaara terperangkap oleh binar mata emerald itu.

"Sakura," Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Gaara sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Na-ru-to?" terbata, Sakura mengucapkan nama gadis yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu juga gadis yang telah menginterupsi pengakuan Gaara padanya. Sedangkan Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya terpaku saat melihat Naruto. "Apa maksud ucapanmu Naruto?" gadis berambut soft pink manis itu bertanya perlahan.

Naruto, dengan langkah tertatih mendekati mereka berdua, memperpendek jarak yang ada hingga ia telah berada di samping Gaara. "Maaf, tapi kini Gaara adalah suamiku. Saya harap anda tidak menemuinya lagi, Sakura-san."

"Naruto, kau?" Sakura tak mampu menyambung kalimatnya. Ia masih syok dengan ucapan Naruto. "Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan Gaara adalah suamimu?" jeritnya tertahan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto memilih untuk mengucapkan kalimat lain. "Terima kasih untuk nasehat Sakura-nee tadi siang. Tadi aku adalah Naruto, seorang gadis yang masih bingung akan perasaannya," ujar Naruto, "tapi sekarang aku adalah Sabaku no Naruto, isteri Gaara."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau…. Kau masih SMA kan? Tidak mungkin kau sudah menikah, terlebih dengan Gaara!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia tidaklah berbohong. "Mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah anda, Sakura-san. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Jadi sekarang, lepaskan tangan anda dari suami saya," Naruto mengucapkannya sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura dan melepaskannya dari Gaara. Menghilangkan kesempatan terakhir Sakura untuk menaklukkan Gaara sekali lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang dilepaskan dari tangan Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia lalu menatap Gaara, mencoba untuk meminta penyangkalan atas ucapan Naruto. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Gaara yang menatapnya, seolah membenarkan semua ucapan Naruto.

"Gaara?" suara itu terdengar memelas.

"Dia benar, Sakura."

Tiga kata itu serasa mengoyak hati Sakura, sekaligus meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhirnya untuk menyangkal pernyataan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin," Sakura berujar lirih dengan air mata mengalir dari dua permata emeraldnya. Membuat Gaara yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. "Gaara, dulu kau bilang-"

"Saya harap anda segera pulang Sakura-san. Saya harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami saya," Naruto segera menyela ucapan Sakura.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, Sakura mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir sebelum berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara."

"Maaf mengganggu kegiatanmu dengannya tadi," ucap Naruto setelah Sakura pergi. Gaara hanya diam. "Aku siapkan makan malam dulu," ujar Naruto lagi tidak peduli pada Gaara yang mungkin marah karena kehadirannya telah membuatnya tidak bisa bersatu dengan Sakura.

Satu tangan menahan pundak Naruto yang akan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Gaara yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Terima kasih," dua kata itu cukup bagi Naruto untuk paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

Terima kasih,

Karena kau hadir tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkanku dari masa lalu.

Terima kasih,

Karena kau masih mau kembali untukku.

Terima kasih.

"Tak apa," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran yang kembali ia hadirkan di wajahnya. Namun Gaara tahu gadis itu hanya menutupi air mata yang akan terjatuh lagi. Dengan segera ia memeluk Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan pelan agar tak melukai Naruto yang sudah penuh dengan lecet.

"Ga….Gaara! apa-apaan ini?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan isteriku memasak saat tubuhnya penuh luka, hm?" ucap Gaara.

Tes…tes…tes…

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Menolak untuk memperlihatkan air mata harunya pada sang suami.

Sejujurnya, hatinya serasa menghangat saat mendengar Gaara menyebutnya sebagai 'istri'. 'Apakah aku sudah mampu meraih hatimu, Gaara?' batinnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa lecet begini? Apa kau lari sampai di sini? Dasar ceroboh. Dari dulu kau paling gampang jatuh saat berlari. Hati-hatilah," sahut Gaara panjang lebar. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Maaf, aku ceroboh. Hehehe," Naruto lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cengirannya, namun kali ini Gaara tahu, tawa itu bukanlah topeng.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat. Nanti aku akan obati lukamu," ucap Gaara sambil menepuk kepala Naruto yang mendapat protes dari sang empunya kepala. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Kau memang masih kecil tahu!"

"Aku sudah besar. Sudah SMA!"

"Haha, iya-iya. Mandi sana. Atau kau mau dimandikan oleh suamimu, hm?"

"Buuu, aku sudah besar. Bisa mandi sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu sana mandi."

"Ini juga mau mandi. Gaara menyebalkan ah!"

Suara perdebatan yang ceria itu menghentikan gerak tangan seorang pemuda yang ingin memutar pintu apartemen itu. Tersenyum kecil, ia meninggalkan tempat itu. 'Syukurlah, kau tertawa lagi, dobe."

* * *

"Aduh!" gadis itu kembali menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya saat kapas yang telah dibaluri alkohol menyentuh luka-luka di kakinya. Serta merta Gaara meniup luka Naruto yang baru saja ia bersihkan.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Hiks, bukan sakit tapi perih baka! Kan sudah aku bilang pakai revanol saja. Yang warna kuning itu lho. Kalau itu tidak akan sakit!" protes yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya pun terlontar.

"Alkohol lebih cepat sembuh!" bantah Gaara yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya juga.

"Buu, tapi perih."

"Nanti aku yang tiup," dan Gaara pun kembali membersihkan luka-luka di kaki Naruto diiringi sound effect jeritan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Setelah berkutat hampir setengah jam lamanya, akhirnya Gaara selesai menempelkan plester di kaki Naruto. "Selesai," ucapnya pelan.

"Terima kasih!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan malam itu dengan menikmati makan malam berdua dengan ramen instan sebagai menu makan malamnya. Dan seperti yang umum diketahui, Naruto adalah maniak ramen yang dengan mudahnya menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen instan sementara Gaara baru menghabiskan satu mangkuk saja. Gaara hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi puas Naruto.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Tuk!

Sebuah benda dingin menempel di leher Naruto saat ia sedang asyik menonton tv. Dan Naruto hanya bisa terpana, saat mendapati sebuah kalung dengan cincin pernikahannya sebagai bandulnya.

"Gaara, ini?"

"Suami istri harus memakai cincin kan?" ucap Gaara sambil menunjukkan jari manis di tangan kanannya yang sudah dilingkari sebuah cincin emas putih.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin inilah yang menjadi kebahagiaan terbesarnya saat ini. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah Gaara mencintainya, paling tidak Gaara menganggapnya sebagai isteri.

Karena ia sendiri pun masih belum tahu, siapakah yang dicintainya.

Apakah Gaara yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar?

Atau Sasuke, orang yang mampu membuatnya selalu jujur di hadapannya dan juga yang selalu membuatnya merasa tentram tatkala bersamanya?

Ia masih belum tahu.

Biarkan tuhan yang membimbing kemana perasaannya akan berlabuh…..

* * *

**FIN…**

**BOHONG LAGI!**

**XDDDDDD**

***killed for hundred times***

**Bocoran Next Chappie….**

"**Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia menghubungiku?"**

"**Bila sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, semua itu salahmu."**

**Naruto hanya bisa memendam luka di hatinya sekali lagi saat melihat Gaara meninggalkannya untuk menemui Sakura.**

"**Dia pergi untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya Sasuke," hujan yang turun dari mata biru itu membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang tengah berduka itu.**

"**Gaara, hentikan! Aku mohon!"**

**Di malam natal yang harusnya terisi kehangatan kasih sayang keluarga, Naruto justru mendapati Gaara menyakiti dirinya jauh lebih sakit dari yang pernah dilakukannya. Tidak hanya hatinya yang disakiti, tetapi tubuhnya pun telah dinodai oleh suami yang harusnya melindungi dirinya.**

**Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena update yang lama….**

**Saya harap kalian masih berminat untuk membaca fic ini…**

**Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik, saran atau apapun itu asal jangan 'flame' -karena Naru saya buat Fem karena otak fujo saya lagi gak kerja- melalui review.**

**Sedikit info: saya mengganti pen name saya menjadi Kyra, karena saya sedang tergila-gila dengan film "The Chronicles Of Riddick". Saya senang mendengar nama Kyra disebut oleh Riddick. **

**Kyaaaaaaaa! Cara manggilnya kereeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**XDDDDD**

**21 February 2011 (pukul 01:14 am)**

**Kyra**


	6. Another Pain

**Yuhuu….**

**I come back…. Yeh yeh yeh…..**

**Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 5**

**The another pain

* * *

**

"Gaara aduknya pelan-pelan saja. Ya ampun, kecilkan apinya nanti nasinya gosong."

"Iya, ah minyaknya lompat."

"Ya ampun, sini biar aku saja."

"Tidak, tanganmu masih terluka."

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang tidak. Sana duduk."

Percakapan seperti itulah yang hampir mengisi hari-hari pasangan pengantin baru Sabaku itu selama tiga hari terakhir. Gaara menggantikan Naruto untuk melakukan semua tugas rumah karena tangan Naruto masih terluka. Namun ia yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa melakukan tugas rumah itu selalu saja mendapat ceramah dari Naruto karena pekerjaannyayang tidak bisa beres.

Saat mencuci piring, pasti ada satu atau dua benda yang ia pecahkan, atau matanya terkena air sabun. Saat mencuci baju, ia lupa memisahkan pakaian luntur dengan pakaian kotor, hingga pakaian mereka berganti warna. Saat memasak, ia selalu saja lupa menyiapkan semua bahannya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia sendiri kalang kabut saat akan memasukkan bahan masakannya sehingga masakannya sering hangus. Seperti pagi ini, saat ia akan memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan, ia lupa mencuci sayuran yang ingin ia campurkan ke dalam masakannya. Sehingga bumbunya sudah kering, sayurannya baru ia masukkan. Belum lagi ikan goreng yang ia masak di kompor sebelah minyaknya melompat ke sana ke mari hingga sempat mengenai tangan dan wajahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang hanya bisa melihatnya, hanya bisa menatap Gaara khawatir. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu, tapi Gaara selalu menolaknya dengan tegas. Dan memerintahkannya untuk duduk dan menonton.

Dering telepon mengusik konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan Gaara. Dengan segera ia beranjak untuk menjawab telepon tersebut. "Halo, keluarga Sabaku bungsu di sini," suara Naruto yang menjawab telepon membuat Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Namun ia sedikit heran saat tidak lagi mendengar suara Naruto. Ia pun mematikan kompor dan pergi menemui Naruto.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya pelan membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Oh, iya Temari-nee. Mungkin sebentar lagi kirimannya sampai. Ya, akan ku sampaikan pada Gaara," usai mengatakan itu Naruto pun menutup sambungan telepon tersebut dan beralih pada Gaara. "Dari Temari-nee."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Kiriman apa yang dia maksud?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Temari-nee tidak bilang. Bagaimana masakanmu?" Naruto balik bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah masak. Ayo makan," ujar Gaara lalu kembali ke dapur diikuti Naruto.

'Fuuh, untung tadi pagi ada sms dari Temari-nee,' batin Naruto.

Sementara itu di sudut lain kota Konoha. Tepatnya di sisi lain sambungan telepon yang baru saja di tutup Naruto, seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun dengan mata emerald tampak menghela napas lelah. Ia mendengar sendiri suara pria yang ingin ia hubungi bertanya, namun gadis yang menjawab teleponnya malah berbohong pada pria itu.

"Gaara." Panggilnya pada telepon yang memberinya nada putus-putus, khas telepon yang ditutup.

* * *

Gaara sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya bersiap untuk pergi kuliah ketika dilihatnya Naruto menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Ia pun membalas senyum itu dengan senyum tipis, dan berujar, "ingat, kau belum boleh ke sekolah. Istirahatlah di rumah dan jangan melakukan apa-apa."

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Sudah tiga hari ini kau mengucapkannya terus," sahut Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara sekali lagi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau lapar telepon saja restoran. Aku sudah meninggalkan uang di kamar."

"Iya. Kau sendiri sudah hampir terlambat kan?" ucap Naruto memperingatkan Gaara yang tampaknya masih ingin mengeluarkan pesan-pesannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi," ucap Gaara tak lupa meninggalkan kecupan di kening Naruto. Sehingga nyonya Sabaku itu terdiam dengan blushing di wajah.

"Wah wah wah, pagi-pagi kalian sudah menebar kemesraan di depan apartemen. Membuat yang masih bujang iri saja," salah seorang tetangga mereka pun ikut berkomentar.

Naruto yang kaget serta merta mendorong Gaara agar segera pergi, "eh, ah, ohayou Fukusuke-san."

"Ohayou Sabaku-san. Aku duluan ya," ujar pria ramah itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku juga berangkat," ujar Gaara.

"Hati-hati."

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Hari-hari kebahagiaan terus menghiasi kehidupan Naruto. Tak ada lagi senyum pura-pura darinya, melainkan senyum tulus yang selalu menghiasi wajah manis gadis yang sedang beranjak remaja itu. Tak ada lagi kesedihan yang perlu ia tutupi sebab Gaara telah mengobati kesedihannya dengan semua perhatian dan senyum tulus yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Tak ada lagi tangis diam-diam yang menghiasi wajahnya sebab Gaara telah menghapus senyum itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Kepura-puraan kini tak lagi mengisi rumah itu. Sebab ia telah tergantikan dengan senyum ceria dan tawa bahagia dari seorang Sabaku no Naruto

Meski kebahagiaan itu masih belum lengkap ia rasakan. Sebab ada satu sosok lain yang masih menghantui pikirannya. Sosok seorang pemuda yang selalu hadir dengan kehangatan dari balik sikap dinginnya. Sosok yang menjadi orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya jujur. Bahkan ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuat seorang Naruto jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Ya, sosok itu. Sosok pemuda yang menjadi sahabat suaminya. Sosok pemuda yang selalu menjadi teman bertengkarnya di pagi hari. Sosok pemuda yang selalu ada untuk dirinya. Sosok pemuda yang telah melukai hatinya untuk pertama kalinya di taman sore itu, namun tak juga mampu ia benci. Sosok pemuda yang tak juga kembali ke apartemen mereka. Sosok pemuda yang telah mengisi salah satu bagian hatinya selain Gaara. Sosok pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara bel yang bernyanyi merdu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya akan Sasuke. Bergegas ia membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang menunggu di depan pintu. Dan saat membukanya, tampaklah sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang agak panjang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Maaf?" Naruto menerima kotak itu dengan bingung.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak sebahu yang diikat rapi di belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit corak warna hitam di kedua matanya yang menyodorkan kotak tersebut. "Konoha express, anda nyonya err maksudku nona Sabaku no Naruto kan? Ini paket anda dari Suna," ujarnya.

"Ah, oh ya. Aku," ujar Naruto sembari meletakkan kotak tersebut di samping kakinya.

"Tolong tanda tangani bukti terima ini," ujar pemuda yang diketahui Naruto bernama Zori dari nametagnya.

Naruto pun segera menanda tangani kertas yang diulurkan padanya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia langsung menutup pintu dan membuka kiriman dari Temari tersebut.

Mata Naruto berbinar ceria saat melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah biola berwarna putih dengan namanya yang terukir indah di atas permukaan biola tersebut. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Karura saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Sebuah kartu juga menyertai biola tersebut. Naruto membaca kartu tersebut dan semakin girang saat membacanya.

'_**Maaf baru bisa mengirimkannya sekarang. Aku agak sibuk kemarin. Aku harap kau senang menerimanya. Yah, anggap saja sebagai penghibur kalau kau sedang kesal dengan Gaara. Natal nanti kalian pulang ya!'**_

"Terima kasih Temari-nee," gumam Naruto dan dengan segera ia ke beranda rumahnya dan memposisikan biola tersebut di pundaknya kirinya. Tangan kanannya mulai menggesekkan stik biola itu dan melantunkan nada-nada indah dari salah satu lagu favoritnya.

Crucify my love….

* * *

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dinding ruangan berwarna putih itu dan berhenti pada sosok gadis remaja yang sedang meletakkan minuman di hadapannya. "Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya pada remaja berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang santai dengan biolaku tadi saat anda datang, Sakura-san," jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan 'Sakura-nee' seperti pertama kali kita bertemu."

Naruto menatap Sakura langsung. "Apa itu berarti anda sudah melupakannya dan menganggapnya sebagai adik, Sakura-san?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Dengar-"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti dulu," sela Naruto cepat.

"Terserah padamu kalau begitu," ujar Sakura lelah. "Aku ke sini karena menghormatimu sebagai isteri Gaara meski aku masih sulit untuk menerima hal itu."

"…."

"Aku rasa baik kau maupun aku tahu seperti apa perasaan Gaara saat ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang Gaara belum melupakanku."

"…."

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Usiamu masih sangat muda. Harusnya saat ini kau masih menikmati masa-masa remajmu di sekolah bersama teman-temanmu."

"Langsung saja Sakura-san. Katakan saja secara langsung yang ingin anda katakan," ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk sekali lalu berkata, "biarkan aku bicara dengan Gaara. Biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah kami. Agar dia bisa memilih pada siapa ia akan berpaling. Dan dengan begitu, kau pun bisa bebas."

"Yang pertama, anda yang sudah meninggalkan Gaara tanpa pesan bukan? Meninggalkan Gaara yang sudah memaafkan anda yang telah mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, atau perlu aku katakan 'mencintai Sasuke'?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura langsung menegang. "Jadi, masalah apa yang ingin kalian selesaikan?"

"Naruto, kau-"

"Yang kedua!" ucap Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya, "apa yang anda tahu tentang kehidupanku? Kebebasan seperti apa yang akan aku dapatkan? Jangan bicara seolah anda tahu semua hal tentang diriku. Karena kau tidak tahu apapun. Aku memang menikah dengan Gaara saat usiaku 14 tahun. Aku memang baru berusia 15 tahun saat ini. Memangnya kenapa? Semua itu hanyalah alasanmu agar kau bisa mendapatkan Gaara kembali kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar nada marah Naruto. "Dengar Sakura-san, masalah kalian sudah selesai begitu kau meninggalkan Gaara. Apa kau sadar kalau kau sudah melukainya begitu dalam? Dua tahun terluka karena orang yang begitu ia cintai pergi begitu saja setelah dia memaafkannya, apa kau tahu rasanya? Dan sekarang kau kembali dengan alasan mencintainya? Apa kau sadar betapa kejamnya dirimu? Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan perasaannya? Kau egois apa kau sadar itu?"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar. Benar, ia telah meninggalkan Gaara yang telah memaafkannya. Benar, ia telah kejam karena mempermainkan perasaan Gaara meski ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia kembali semata-mata karena ia memang mencintai Gaara. Dan ia sadar semua yang dilakukannya memang egois.

Tetapi cinta memang egois kan?

"Aku permisi. Terima kasih atas waktumu," ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar dan langsung menyambar tas tangannya yang ada di meja dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Sakura terisak pelan saat menuruni tangga apartemen itu. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat Sasuke tengah bersandar di dinding tangga apartemen tersebut. Ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja hingga suara Sasuke menghentikannya. "Berhentilah. Biarkan dia bahagia."

"Heh, 'dia'? 'Dia' siapa maksudmu? Gaara atau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasuke, "Dengar Uchiha, aku tahu kau menyukainya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak membantuku saja agar kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Che, 'Uchiha'? Padahal dulu kau memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-kun'. Apa itu berarti kau benar-benar sudah memilih Gaara?"

'Plakk!'

Satu tamparan keras dari Sakura menyapa wajah Sasuke. "Semua itu salahmu! Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan semuanya pada Gaara? Kenapa kau harus bilang padanya kalau kita saling menyukai?"

"…."

"Karena kau, Gaara memintaku memilih! Aku benar-benar bodoh karena pernah menyukaimu, Uchiha!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa kaulah yang meninggalkan Gaara," ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sangat tahu itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dan karena perbuatanmu itu, dia yang harus menerima akibatnya."

Mata Sakura membulat, sedikit banyak ia mulai menduga, namun ia tak berani memastikan, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Karena kau, ia harus menikah di usianya yang masih belia. Karena kau, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahannya. Karena kau, ia harus berpura-pura tersenyum setiap hari. Berpura-pura bahagia, berpura-pura dewasa, berpura-pura kuat dan terus memaklumi sikap orang yang harusnya melindunginya, namun sebaliknya malah menyakitinya."

"…."

"Gaara menikahinya karena ia melihat dirimu dalam diri Naruto. Melihat dirimu yang telah menyakitinya, dan ia ingin mengembalikan sakit itu padamu. Yang pada akhirnya harus dia yang menerimanya."

"Tidak-"

"Itulah kenyataannya Haruno," sela Sasuke. "Luka yang dia rasakan adalah karenamu. Jadi biarkan dia menikmati sedikit rasa bahagianya. Menjauhlah dari mereka."

Usai mengatakan itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang ia dengar.

* * *

Naruto menatap nanar pada pemandangan kota Konoha dari beranda apartemennya. Tidak peduli pada rasa dingin yang menggigit kulit tannya. Ucapan Sakura sedikit banyak telah mempengaruhi hatinya.

'Gaara….'

Batinnya memanggil nama suaminya yang saat ini tengah menuntut ilmu. Ada perasaan sakit yang menyentakkan hatinya saat memikirkan sang suami. Memikirkan dan bertanya-tanya akan bagaimana perasaan seorang Gaara terhadapnya.

Terhadap dirinya yang menyandang status sebagai isteri Sabaku bungsu tersebut.

Ia akui Gaara memang tidak lagi bersikap tidak peduli padanya, atau dalam kata lain, tidak lagi menyakitinya. Ia akui pula Gaara telah memberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya, dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang isteri. Gaara telah bersikap sebagai suami yang baik untuknya. Sangat baik malah.

Tapi ada pertanyaan lain yang menyeruak di hati gadis yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu.

Seperti apa Gaara memandangnya saat ini?

Seperti apa perasaan Gaara padanya?

Adakah perasaan Gaara sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini?

Adakah Gaara juga mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai sang suami?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu telah berhasil membuat aliran sungai kecil dari sepasang samudera biru miliknya.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum miris, ia memainkan satu lagu favoritnya sejak kecil -yang tidak pernah ia perdengarkan pada Gaara sekalipun- dengan biola putih kesayangannya.

Berharap Gaara dapat mendengarnya. Dan memberikan jawaban atas semua tanya yang ada di hati gadis rapuh itu.

* * *

Bulan November berlalu dengan cepat. Begitu pula dengan bulan desember. Tanpa terasa sudah satu bulan lebih Naruto tinggal bersama Gaara tanpa Sasuke yang tidak pernah kembali ke apartemen itu sejak peristiwa di taman.

Hari-hari bahagia pun terus dilewati Naruto dan Gaara hanya berdua saja. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada tawa dan debat yang menghiasi apartemen kecil itu. Meramaikannya, dan membuat para tetangga mereka iri dengan kebahagiaan pasangan pengantin baru yang masih terbilang belia tersebut.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto masihlah jauh dari kata sempurna.

Benar, ia tertawa setiap hari. Benar, ia terlihat bahagia di hari-harinya bersama Gaara. Namun, kealpaan Sasuke di antara mereka dan kehadiran Sakura setiap kali Gaara tidak ada telah menjadi setitik nila dalam belanga kebahagiaan Naruto.

Kesepian, itulah yang ia rasakan dengan tidak adanya Sasuke yang biasanya menjadi penghias hari-hari tenangnya. Ingin ia menghubungi pemuda berambut raven itu, namun ketakutan akan menghadirkan kekecewaan yang sama di hati Gaara seperti yang telah dilakukan Sakura menggugurkan niatnya.

Sakura….

Ingatan akan gadis itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ingatannya kembali akan malam sebelumnya. Saat Sakura meneleponnya dan memintanya dengan sangat untuk memberitahu Gaara bila dia akan menunggu Gaara di taman kota. Tidak peduli berapa lama, gadis itu akan menunggu.

Namun Naruto menyembunyikan pesan itu. Sama seperti pesan-pesan lain dari Sakura yang ia sembunyikan selama sebulan ini. Meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya, ia tetap mempertahankan keyakinannya untuk melindungi Gaara dari gadis itu. Entah yang dilakukannya benar atau salah, ia tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, Sakura tidak pernah lagi meneleponnya sejak pagi. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah karena mengira Gaara tidak ingin menemuinya, pikir gadis kecil itu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Aku pulang," suara Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang melamun -lagi-lagi- di beranda apartemen mereka. Dengan segera ia menyambut Gaara dan mengambil mantel yang dipakai suaminya tersebut untuk melindunginya dari dinginnya salju di luar.

"Kau dari beranda lagi?" Tanya Gaara menyadari wajah Naruto yang agak pucat dan jemarinya yang dingin.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, dan mengangguk riang. Sedangkan Gaara yang gemas pada tingkah Naruto memilih untuk mengacak-acak helaian sutra pirang yang ada di kepala isterinya tersebut. "Kau ini, sudah kubilang untuk tidak tinggal di beranda. Sekarang ini musim dingin, dan aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Hehehehe, maaf. Habisnya aku senang banget sih lihat saljunya. Cantik sekali," ujar si nyonya Sabaku bungsu sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan.

Gaara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan segera menuntun gadis di hadapannya untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya. Tangannya menggenggam kedua telapak tangan gadis yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu, lalu menggenggamnya penuh perhatian dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya dan sesekali meniupkan hawa hangat dari mulutnya. Berbagi kehangatan di hari bersalju yang dingin di bulan desember.

Sedangkan si gadis yang tangannya terjebak dalam genggaman erat dan hangat sang suami hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah tannya yang manis.

Dering telepon yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan sepasang suami isteri muda ini. Sang isteri yang ingin beranjak mengangkat telepon ditahan oleh sang suami dan memintanya untuk istirahat saja. Sedangkan tugasnya digantikan oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Halo, dengan keluarga Sabaku bungsu," suara datar Gaara yang mengucapkan kalimat itu membuat hati Naruto semakin menghangat ditambah wajah yang semakin merona merah. Ia bahagia mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku sendiri." Ah, rupanya itu memang telepon untuk suaminya, pikir Naruto. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang baru saja ia nyalakan.

Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan pembicaraan Gaara, sebab ia terfokus pada acara kartun spesial liburan Natal yang ada di televisi. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara Gaara yang mengatakan akan segera pergi ke suatu tempat dan suara gagang telepon yang diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang rupanya sedang menatap padanya juga. "Kau mau pergi lagi Gaara?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia menghubungiku?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. Meski ia sudah menduga siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Gaara, ia tetap berharap bahwa yang dimaksud suaminya adalah orang lain. "Siapa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan dingin, "kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia menungguku di taman semalam? Apa kau tahu dia tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin?" suara keras Gaara seketika membuat Naruto gemetar. Baru kali ini ia melihat Gaara semarah ini sejak kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu. "Semalam dia pingsan di taman karena menungguku dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit!"

"Ma….af," suara lirih Naruto tampaknya tak memberi dampak apapun pada emosi Gaara sebab pemuda itu langsung meninggalkannya ke kamar dan keluar kembali dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Kau mau menemuinya?" Tanya Naruto setelah ia berhasil menahan lengan Gaara yang hampir mencapai pintu.

"Bila sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura, semua itu salahmu." Gaara berujar dengan nada rendah sembari menampik tangan Naruto dari lengannya dan segera meninggalkan apartemen mereka menuju rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis dalam diam menatap tangannya yang ditepis Gaara. Suaminya sendiri.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa memendam luka di hatinya sekali lagi saat melihat Gaara meninggalkannya untuk menemui Sakura.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah…..

Sakit dan luka di hatinya seolah-olah tersirami air garam untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat luka itu semakin sakit dan sakit. Perih dan sakit berbaur menjadi satu untuk menciptakan dystopia baru di atas luka hatinya yang rasanya telah bernanah dan membusuk. Hancur…

* * *

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Di taman kota dekat apartemennya. Tempat Sakura menunggu Gaara, suaminya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana Sakura menunggu Gaara di tempat ini dalam dinginnya hujan salju.

Ia tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir tatkala membayangkan Sakura terus menunggu Gaara di sini. Hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit, mengingat betapa teguhnya Sakura menunggu Gaara. Yang membuktikan betapa besarnya cinta gadis itu untuk suaminya.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan lagi-lagi, ia memainkan lagu favoritnya saat ia merasa tak bisa meraih Gaara. Suaminya.

_**Kiss the rain…**_

_**I often close my eyes**_  
_** And I can see you smile**_  
_** You reach out for my hand**_  
_** And I'm woken from my dream**_  
_** Although your heart is mine**_  
_** It's hollow inside**_  
_** I never had your love**_  
_** And I never will**_

_** And every night**_  
_** I lie awake**_  
_** Thinking maybe you love me**_  
_** Like I've always loved you**_  
_** But how can you love me**_  
_** Like I loved you when**_  
_** You can't even look me straight in my eyes**_

_** I've never felt this way**_  
_** To be so in love**_  
_** To have someone there**_  
_** Yet feel so alone**_  
_** Aren't you supposed to be**_  
_** The one to wipe my tears**_  
_** The on to say that you would never leave**_

_** The waters calm and still**_  
_** My reflection is there**_  
_** I see you holding me**_  
_** But then you disappear**_  
_** All that is left of you**_  
_** Is a memory**_  
_** On that only, exists in my dreams**_

_** I don't know what hurts you**_  
_** But I can feel it too**_  
_** And it just hurts so much**_  
_** To know that I can't do a thing**_  
_** And deep down in my heart**_  
_** Somehow I just know**_  
_** That no matter what**_  
_** I'll always love you**_

_** So why am I still here in the rain **_

"Apa kau mau mati beku di tempat ini dobe?" suara datar dan panggilan khas itu menghentikan Naruto dari permainan biolanya. Ia tak berbalik. Sebab ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak ditanggapi memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat langsung Naruto yang tidak mau menatapnya. Ia sudah merasa aneh saat melihat Naruto (yang ia kenali dari rambut pirangnya) berdiri di taman saat salju turun dengan deras sembari memainkan biola. "Kenapa kau menangis? Mana Gaara?" tanyanya saat ia melihat bekas-bekas jejak air mata di wajah tan itu.

"Semuanya salahku," ujar Naruto lalu memainkan kembali biolanya. "Aku tidak menyampaikan pesan Sakura yang akan menunggunya di sini semalam. Sehingga Sakura pingsan dan berada di rumah sakit sekarang," ia menghentikan permainan biolanya. Air mata yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya terjatuh sejak Gaara pergi terus mengalir dan membasahi wajah ayunya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Membiarkan gadis di hadapannya menumpahkan semua duka yang ia tanggung.

"Dia pergi untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya Sasuke," hujan yang turun dari mata biru itu membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang tengah berduka itu.

Isakan-isakan pilu masih mampu di dengar Sasuke dari sosok Naruto yang tersembunyi aman dalam dekapannya. Hatinya serasa tersayat setiap kali isakan pilu itu terdengar. Sebab ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu meringankan luka di hati gadis yang ia cintai itu. Sebab gadis itu telah memilih suaminya, sedangkan suaminya telah memilih gadis lain yang ia cintai. Menyisakan luka bagi dirinya dan gadis itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah hadir di sisi gadis itu, menjadi pendengar dan sandaran hatinya.

Meski hanya sementara…...

Mereka tak menyadari, bila sepasang iris emerald tengah memandang mereka dengan tajam.

* * *

Malam telah menyelimuti kota itu saat Naruto tiba di apartemen mereka. Ia membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

Gelap menyambutnya saat ia berhasil masuk ke apartemennya. Tanpa meletakkan kantung belanjaannya, ia meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu yang mampu membantunya menyingkirkan kegelapan di ruangan tersebut.

Ctek!

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala namun bukan karena ia berhasil menemukan sakelar lampu. Ruangan yang telah terang itu menampilkan sosok Gaara yang menatapnya dalam diam sembari tangannya setia memegangi sakelar lampu. Naruto menatap Gaara sejenak, lalu menarik napas pelan dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampunya sejak tadi?"

"Dari mana?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan oleh Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat kantung belanjaannya dengan agak kikuk. "Belanja untuk makan malam," jawabnya dengan senyum yang masih setia di bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia masihlah terluka dengan sikap Gaara siang tadi. Namun ia memilih untuk berpura-pura di depan suaminya.

"Sampai malam begini?" nada menuduh yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit tak nyaman. "Maaf, tadi salju turun agak deras. Oh ya, besok kita jadi pulang ke Suna kan? Malam natal ini kita tak bisa merayakannya bersama Temari-nee dan Kankuro-nii, mereka bisa kecewa kalau kita tidak pulang besok."

Mengabaikan penjelasan terakhir Naruto, Gaara memilih untuk mengomentari kalimat pertama isterinya. "Bukankah ada Sasuke yang bisa mengantarmu?"

Naruto menatap tajam pada Gaara dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung belanjaannya yang terasa akan jatuh. Ia sudah paham maksud Gaara, "dia hanya menghiburku."

"Menghibur? Jadi saat sedih kau mau dipeluk begitu saja oleh laki-laki lain?"

"Cukup Gaara! Secara tidak langsung kau telah menghinaku! Kau pikir kau sendiri lebih baik? Kau meninggalkan aku yang berstatus sebagai isterimu hanya untuk perempuan lain yang sudah menyakitimu?" Naruto berujar histeris.

'Plakk!'

Rasa panas menjalari wajah Naruto dan rasa sakit dirasakan tubuhnya saat ia terhempas ke lantai. Gaara baru saja menamparnya hingga terjatuh di lantai. Kantong belanjaannya robek, menyebabkan semua belanjaannya berhamburan.

Dirasakannya tangan besar Gaara menahan jalur pernapasannya di leher. Dan dengan pandangan kabur ia melihat mata Gaara yang kalap karena marah. "Paling tidak aku tidak bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tidak sepertimu."

"Ga…..ra llllleppphas a….a…khu-"

"Kau harus ingat kau adalah isteriku. Milikku. Dan hanya milikku saja. Atau aku harus mengingatkanmu dengan cara lain?" ucap Gaara dengan mendesis di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto menatapnya horror. Setelahnya, Gaara melepas cekikannya di leher Naruto dan menyeret paksa tubuh Naruto ke kamar mereka. Ia hempaskan tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur dan mulai mengoyak pakaian yang dikenakan isterinya.

"Gaara, hentikan! Aku mohon!" Naruto menjerit histeris saat rasa sakit akibat cakaran Gaara yang mengoyak tubuhnya ia rasakan. Namun Gaara seolah telah tuli dan buta. Ia tak peduli pada teriakan mengiba Naruto saat tubuhnya dihancurkan olehnya. Saat tangannya mengoyak seluruh tubuh Naruto, saat mulutnya meninggalkan bekas gigitan pada tubuh mungil tak berdaya di bawahnya, dan saat ia benar-benar menghancurkan tubuh isterinya. Isteri yang harusnya ia lindungi, namun kini ia hancurkan karena rasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat isterinya dipeluk orang lain.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis dengan suara yang hampir habis. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga akan apa yang ia dapatkan di malam natal ini.

Di malam natal yang harusnya terisi kehangatan kasih sayang keluarga, Naruto justru mendapati Gaara menyakiti dirinya jauh lebih sakit dari yang pernah dilakukannya. Tidak hanya hatinya yang disakiti, tetapi tubuhnya pun telah dinodai oleh suami yang harusnya melindungi dirinya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yippie…**

**Yang berharap ada ice lemon tea, maaf saya gak jual, hehehe…..**

***killed***

**Errrm, mungkin saya harus menegaskan di sini kalau saya menulis cerita special rating K sampai T. walaupun selama ini saya belum menulis yang rating K. jadi, yang berharap ada adegan 'ehem-ehem' khas rating M….**

**ayam sori, saya nggak bakal bikin…**

**biar dipaksapun….. saya gak bakalan bikin….**

**Karena aneki saya….**

**Bisa bikin saya is dead…..**

***nyanyi ala St12***

**Taki : ehehehehe, maaf ya kalau lama... aku usahain gak apdet lama-lama lagi deh...**

**trus, soal Gaara, ada waktunya kok aku buat dia menderita... ^^**

**Misyel: yah, sudah memasuki tahap klimaks kayaknya...^^  
**

**Vii no Kitsune : ehehehehe, vii-chan tenang aja... aku dah siapin itu kok... tapi di chap depan aja ya?  
Delta Alpha : wah, maaf, seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya gak bisa buat yang kayak gitu. Saya gak mau dibantai aneki...XDD  
**

**edogawafirli : ohohohohoh, ini baru mau masuk klimaksnya...XDD  
****2**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten : wah, boleh banget. Senangnya ada yang suka fic ini...^^  
**

**mitsu-tsuki : yosh, tepat sekali...XDD  
**

**Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og dan Puput : maaf ya, kalau lama... aku usahain gak lama lagi deh...^^  
**


	7. Regret

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 6**

**Regret

* * *

**

Sasuke berlari menyusuri jalan kota Konoha dengan panik. Di belakangnya Itachi menyusul sambil sesekali memanggilnya dengan cemas namun tak ia pedulikan.

Rasa khawatir pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam hatinya lebih kuat mempengaruhinya dibanding rasa cemas sang kakak padanya. Rasa khawatir yang entah datang dari mana yang tiba-tiba saja mengejutkannya saat ia sedang menikmati makan malam dengan sang kakak. Sehingga ia tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Itachi yang tak kalah terkejutnya melihat sikap dirinya.

Beruntung Itachi cukup sigap sehingga ia masih sempat menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir menancap gas meninggalkan rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya diam dan terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Itachi yang khawatir Sasuke akan menerbangkan mobil yang mereka gunakan pun mengambil alih setir. Namun hambatan lagi-lagi menghalangi langkah mereka. Kecelakaan lalu lintas membuat jalanan macet dan menghambat perjalanan mereka.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di jalanan yang ramai dan dingin di malam natal saling kejar-kejaran karena Sasuke yag sudah tidak tahan menunggu di mobil akibat rasa cemas yang semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Dinginnya udara tak ia pedulikan. Meski napasnya telah terputus-putus karena hal itu. Ia terus berlari dan baru berhenti saat ia sampai di taman kota tempat ia melihat Naruto saat siang tadi. Ia pun hendak kembali meneruskan perjalanannya hingga matanya menangkap bayang-bayang dari kejauhan yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Matanya semakin membulat saat menyadari siapa bayang-bayang itu. Langkahnya ia percepat untuk menemui gadis itu. Lima meter sebelum ia mencapai gadis itu, langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Sosok berambut pirang itu, berjalan dengan langkah seok. Ia tak mengenakan baju hangat yang bisa melindunginya dari udara dingin. Hanya baju tipis yang telah koyak. Wajahnya lebam, bibirnya bengkak dan matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Namun pandangannya hampa.

"Naruto!" ia berteriak tertahan dan segera saja menghampiri gadis yang seolah berjalan tanpa sadar itu. Tak lupa melepas sweater yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh kecil gadis itu.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya pada keadaan gadis yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Rupanya inilah yang membuatnya merasa cemas sedari tadi. Dan sialnya, ia terlambat.

Sasuke segera menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Mengucapkan 'maaf' berkali-kali, seolah semua yang terjadi pada gadis itu adalah karena kesalahannya. Di belakangnya, Itachi hanya bisa terpaku melihat betapa adiknya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," suara lirih Sasuke perlahan memanggil kesadaran Naruto yang entah terbang kemana. Air matanya pun semakin banyak terjatuh saat menyadari siapa yang menyebut namanya.

"….Suke…."

"Maafkan aku."

"Sasuke, sakit….. aku sakit…. Sakit hiks….sakit….."

"…_**.Milikku. Dan hanya milikku….."**_

Suara Gaara yang terngiang di telinganya menyentakkan Naruto yang tadinya membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Lepas…. Hiks, tolong lepaskan aku," ia mulai memberontak dan sekelebat bayang-bayang Gaara yang menyakitinya membuatnya semakin histeris. "Gaara, hentikan, aku mohon. Hentikan. Sakit. Gaara, sakit. Aku mohon hentikan. Pergi!"

Kesadarannya yang sempat hadir tiba-tiba saja kembali menghilang. Ia terus berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang turun membasahi wajahnya yang bengkak. "Naruto, ini aku. Sasuke. Naruto, dobe…" Sasuke memanggil sia-sia pada Naruto yang terus memberontak dan ingin berlari darinya.

Tidak tahan melihat keadaan adiknya dan Naruto, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk ikut campur. "Sasuke, biar aku saja," ujarnya pada sang adik yang mulai panik sendiri hingga tanpa sadar ikut menyakiti Naruto dengan mencengkram erat tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak!" bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya sendiri. "Aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Biar aku saja Sasuke," ujar Itachi sekali lagi dengan sabar. Lalu ia pun menyentuh bahu Naruto dan memanggilnya dengan ramah. "Naruto, kau lupa padaku? Aku Itachi."

Pemberontakan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Naruto menoleh pada Itachi, dan seolah hanya Itachi yang dapat ditangkap oleh retinanya, ia mengabaikan Sasuke. "Itachi-nii," panggilnya tersendat, lalu segera berlari memeluk Itachi. Menyisakan Sasuke yang menatapnya kecewa. Kecewa, sebab ia tidak bisa menjadi penghibur bagi gadis pirang yang sedang terluka tidak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga batinnya.

"Itachi-nii…. Hiks….hiks…" gadis itu terus terisak dalam pelukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu dengan sabar. Lalu membujuk gadis itu untuk pulang bersamanya ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang mengangkat Naruto yang telah tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke tidak menoleh untuk menjawab Itachi. Ia hanya berujar datar, "aku masih ada urusan untuk diselesaikan."

"Hentikan Otouto. Ingat, Naruto adalah isterinya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, itu adalah urusan mereka. Kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur."

"Lalu setelah yang kau lihat malam ini, bahkan kini berada dalam gendonganmu kau masih menganggap ini semua urusan mereka?" sergah Sasuke keras, namun tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur.

"Ya. Dan kau, hanya orang luar. Kau tidak berhak untuk menghajarnya. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menghibur gadis yang menderita ini," ujar Itachi kalem lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Namun tak lama, ia pun menyusul kakaknya.

'Orang luar heh? Sial!' batinnya mencela dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Suara getar ponsel menyadarkan Gaara yang masih tertidur. Perlahan ia menggapai ponselnya yang ia letakkan entah di mana. Tak jua mendapatkan ponselnya, ia pun bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan ia segera melupakan ponselnya saat menyadari sesuatu. Kamar yang berantakan dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan… tak ada Naruto di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kilas balik kejadian semalam hadir di benaknya. Saat ia berujar datar pada Naruto, saat ia menampar Naruto, dan saat ia…. menghancurkan gadis itu.

Suatu penyesalan tiba-tiba saja menghantamnya. Penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Namun penyesalan itu tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Ia tetap saja telah menghancurkan gadis itu. Menghancurkan gadis kecil yang masih polos itu hanya karena rasa cemburu yang hadir di hatinya –yang ia terus saja ia sangkal- saat melihat gadis itu dipeluk lelaki lain.

Rasa cemburu yang hadir dan perlahan menyadarkannya, menyadarkannya bahwa ia mulai menyukai gadis itu. Menyukainya sebagai seorang wanita. Dan rasa suka itu menjadi alasan egoisnya untuk merasa cemburu dan marah melihat gadis itu disentuh orang lain.

Intinya, ia mencintai gadis yang berstatus sebagai isterinya tersebut.

Ia, Sabaku no Gaara mencintai Naruto.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Sakura menatap ponselnya tanpa semangat. Tak satupun panggilannya dijawab oleh Gaara. Ia menggenggam selimutnya keras, mencoba menteralisir rasa sakit di hatinya saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Gaara kemarin. Air mata yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya pun terjatuh perlahan.

**Flashback**

"Gaara," ia memanggil pemuda berambut merah itu dengan lirih. Sebab ia masih belum kuat untuk mengeluarkan suara setelah sebelumnya ia terkena hipotermia karena aksi nekatnya menunggu Gaara semalaman di tengah derasnya salju.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara bertanya padanya dengan menjaga jarak.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ?" Sakura bertanya lembut, "kau bisa duduk di sini." Ia menunjuk pada sebuah kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

Gaara hanya diam, tetapi menuruti permintaan gadis ayu di hadapannya. "Aku senang kau mau datang menemuiku," Sakura berujar lagi. "Tadinya aku pikir kau benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari taman itu."

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf atas nama Naruto. Dia masih kekanak-kanakan. Jadi, maafkan sifat egoisnya," sahut Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Antara sedih dan tidak percaya karena mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Kau… kesini, bukan untuk-ku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Maaf, aku datang ke sini untuk meminta maaf atas sikap isteriku yang membuatmu berakhir di tempat ini. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf untuk isteriku."

Ucapan itu sukses menjebol pertahanan Sakura yang kini telah terisak. Ia memaksakan diri untuk meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan Gaara, apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau telah melupakanku? Bukankah dulu kau bilang padaku kalau kau hanya mencintai sekali?"

"Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu Sakura. Perasaan itu tidak lagi aku rasakan saat ini. Aku memang pernah mengatakannya padamu. tapi, yang sebenarnya adalah, **'aku hanya mencintai sekali dan hanya memaafkan orang yang aku cintai sekali'.** Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Gaara kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas…

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu, nona Haruno."

Sakura hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan itu. Ia tak lagi memiliki kuasa untuk memanggil nama pemuda yang telah menegaskan hubungan mereka saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menangisi pemuda yang meninggalkannya itu.

**Flashback end**

"Selamat pagi nona Haruno, saatnya anda sarapan setelah itu anda harus meminum obat anda," seorang suster berujar ramah padanya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dipaksakan pada suster tersebut. Saat si suster akan pergi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapati dirinya memanggil suster tersebut.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya aniki?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng pada kakaknya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menikmati nasi goreng buatan otoutonya. Tidak sadar akan deathglare si bungsu yang tidak paham akan gelengan kepalanya tadi.

"Aku akan menemuinya," ujar Sasuke cepat. Secepat tangan Itachi yang menahan lengannya. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan sekarang. Dia hanya akan kembali histeris saat melihatmu."

Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi, "apa maksudmu? Aku bukan Gaara."

"Tidakkah kau sadar otouto? Sebelum ini mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara melakukan itu padanya, terlebih di malam natal? Saat mereka baik-baik saja? Sebelumnya pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Gaara kalap. Dan menurut ceritamu mereka sempat terlibat masalah karena Sakura. Aku rasa kalau hanya karena itu, Gaara tidak akan sekalap itu pada Naruto," terang Itachi.

"Lantas? Itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan laranganmu."

"Semalam dia tiba-tiba berontak saat kau memeluknya. Padahal sebelumnya ia masih sempat memanggil namamu. Aku yakin ada sesuatu tentangmu yang mengingatkannya akan Gaara."

Sasuke hanya diam. Lalu ia pun segera meninggalkan Itachi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tampaknya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Itachi mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki kamar Naruto, meski si empunya kamar belum memberi izin untuk masuk. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kuning pucat di atas tempat tidur sembari menatap pada halaman rumah mereka yang berwarna putih ditutupi salju. Boneka itu memang hadiah natal yang ia sediakan untuk Naruto, dan rencananya akan diberikannya pada gadis itu hari ini. Saat ia mengunjungi Naruto. Namun semalam ia sudah memberikannya. Sekedar upaya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Naruto tetap diam meski Itachi telah duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya dengan senyum ramah yang selalu menenangkan gadis itu. Dan keterdiaman itu tetap berlanjut hingga setengah jam kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Sasuke? Dia khawatir sekali padamu," ucap Itachi sembari mengusap lembut kepala pirang Naruto. Perlakuannya itu direspon dengan air mata yang mengalir lembut dari iris biru Naruto. "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menemuinya kalau kau belum siap."

"…."

"Kau masih ingin sendiri? Kalau begitu aku pergi ya? Kalau perlu sesuatu, telepon saja aku lewat ponsel ini," sahut Itachi lagi sembari meletakkan sebuah ponsel yang masih baru untuk Naruto.

"Gaara melihatku dipeluk Sasuke di taman kemarin sore," suara serak Naruto mengerem gerakan Itachi yang hampir berdiri. Ia kembali duduk dan mendengarkan Naruto yang mulai bicara. "Aku sakit, Itachi-nii…"

"Sakit sekali. Wajahku, tanganku, kakiku, leherku, seluruh tubuhku sakit…."

"Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit. Dia menemui Sakura dan meninggalkanku, meski aku tahu itu salahku. Ia berkata dingin padaku, menganggapku sebagai gadis murahan yang mau-maunya dipeluk sembarang laki-laki, dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini miliknya….."

"Apa aku ini bukan manusia di matanya? Apa hanya karena aku dipungut almarhum kaasan, aku ini tidak pantas untuk dihargai sebagai manusia? Apa perasaanku tidak pantas dijaga Itachi-nii?"

Lagi, gadis itu terisak-isak di hadapan Itachi. Dan lagi, Itachi menarik tubuh ringkih gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan jiwa gadis yang sedang terguncang itu. Jiwa gadis yang sedang mempertanyakan keeksistensian dirinya di mata orang lain.

"Kau manusia yang berharga Naruto. Amat sangat berharga. Bahkan terlalu berharga untuk disakiti. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Semua yang kau lakukan semata-mata karena kau ingin melindungi Gaara dari masa lalunya. Yang salah adalah Gaara yang tidak bisa jujur. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau tidak berarti. Karena kau jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. karena kau adikku sama seperti Sasuke," ucap Itachi lembut. Membuat tubuh ringkih itu semakin terisak. Namun isakan itu, bukan lagi isakan pilu. Namun isakan haru dari seorang gadis yang merasa dirinya berharga, paling tidak untuk satu orang.

* * *

"Ada apa lagi kau memanggilku Sakura? Bukankah yang ku katakan kemarin sudah jelas?" Gaara bertanya dingin pada sosok Sakura yang terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit. Ia menatap sendu pada Gaara.

"Aku…. hanya ingin minta maaf padamu," kata Sakura lirih. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini."

"Tidak masalah, jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"Gaara, tidak bisakah kita memulai segalanya dari awal?" kejar Sakura cepat.

"…."

"Sebagai teman. Seperti dulu."

"Aku mencintai Naruto," sahut Gaara tegas lalu segera meninggalkan mantan gadisnya. Ia memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting dibanding membahas masa lalu.

Mencari Naruto.

Gaara benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang. Ia kehilangan Naruto karena kesalahannya yang entah untuk keberapa kali. Namun kini, ia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai tempat persembunyian isterinya. Hanya satu yang bisa diduganya, Uchiha. Satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin akan didatangi oleh Naruto. Tapi, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan permasalahan mereka pada Sasuke? Bisa-bisa pembicaraan mereka akan menjadi adu tinju lagi.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya, tidak peduli pada kemungkinan adu tinju itu. Yang pasti ia harus segera menemukan Naruto untuk meminta maaf padanya. Meskipun mungkin kesalahannya kali ini tidak akan bisa dimaafkan oleh isterinya itu.

Isteri?

Gaara menghina dirinya sendiri saat memikirkan kata 'isteri'. Ia yakin, ia adalah seburuk-buruknya suami yang ada di dunia saat ini. Ia yang seharusnya melindungi isterinya yang rapuh, malah berbalik menjadi orang yang menyakitinya.

Ia yang harusnya memberi kebahagiaan pada isterinya, justru menjadi pemberi luka di hati isterinya.

Ia meninju tembok rumah sakit dengan keras. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah, sakit. Namun ia yakin, sakit yang dirasakan Naruto jauh lebih sakit dari sakit yang dirasakan tangannya.

Ia berlutut di lorong rumah sakit itu. Menjambak rambut merahnya, tak peduli pada tatapan aneh para pengunjung rumah sakit yang diarahkan padanya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa sesal yang mendalam di hatinya. Sesal yang tiada terkira, hingga membuatnya merasa ingin menghilang saja dari bumi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto," lirihnya.

'Maafkan aku….'

* * *

Nada tunggu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Hingga bunyi 'klek' terdengar dan suara riang seorang gadis terdengar di telinganya. "Matsuri-chan, ini aku."

"Naruto…..!" suara riang Matsuri mau tidak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku baik kok Matsuri-chan," ujar Naruto saat Matsuri menanyakan kabarnya.

Senyum Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang tatkala sahabatnya itu menanyakan kabar Gaara. Matanya dirasanya mulai memanas. Sebab pertanyaan Matsuri kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana sosok yang ia panggil suami menyakitinya teramat dalam. "A…aku baik," jawabnya berbohong dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Ah, a…aku hanya sedikit flu," lagi-lagi ia berbohong. Berbohong untuk menutupi kebohongannya yang lain. "Yah, kau tahulah. Konoha jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan Suna. Hem? Aku tidak yakin. Gaara agak sibuk di sini. Ya, kalau sempat kami akan pulang."

"Hm, ya. Selamat hari natal juga. Iya-iya, tahun baru juga. Ya, dagh!" Naruto meletakkan kembali ponsel flip yang diberikan Itachi padanya di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia menunduk, lalu kembali menatap hampa pada putihnya salju.

Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga bayangan-bayangan kejadian semalam lagi-lagi menerornya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali. Ia menggosok tubuhnya dengan keras, menggigit bibirnya, dan ia dapat mendengar suara isakannya kembali. Isakan-isakan itu lalu berubah menjadi tangis pilu yang menyakitkan jiwa yang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" ia berteriak histeris, menjambak rambutnya dengan histeris. "Kenapa harus aku tuhan?" tanyanya lirih dengan isakan yang setia terdengar.

Tubuh tinggi itu menegang di balik pintu kamar dengan tangan mengepal keras. Ia mendengar semuanya. Mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara serak gadis itu saat menelepon sahabatnya yang bernama 'Matsuri'. Mendengarnya berbohong untuk melindungi orang yang telah menyakitinya. Dan ia juga mendengar tangis pilu gadis itu. Tangis pilu yang mempertanyakan takdirnya pada Tuhan.

Bergegas ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu agar ia tak perlu mendengar tangisan pilu itu lebih lama hingga emosinya bisa meledak.

"Otouto kau dari mana saja? Bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke melintasi tangga dengan bungkusan hitam di tangannya.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Naruto," ucap Sasuke singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Itachi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membawa bungkusan pemberian Sasuke ke kamar Naruto.

Mata Itachi membulat melihat sosok Naruto terbaring di lantai kamar dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Melupakan bungkusan dari Sasuke, ia segera menggendong Naruto dan dengan setengah berlari ia menuju mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, barulah ia menelepon Sasuke yang dengan panik segera ke rumah sakit. Setelah memastikan keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja, ia pun meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut tanpa bisa dicegah Itachi.

"Dimana kau?" Sasuke bertanya dingin pada seseorang yang ia telepon. "Temui aku di kampus. Ya, atap kampus."

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Sekitar setengah jam Sasuke menunggu hingga rambut merah Gaara menampakkan wujudnya yang disusul seluruh tubuh pemuda bertato itu. Ia menatap datar pada Sasuke, "ada apa memanggilku ke sini? Aku masih punya urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting."

"Urusan lain? Dengan nona Haruno itu?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mencengkram erat kerah baju Gaara. "Urusan Naruto akan menjadi urusanku. Apalagi kalau kau menyakitinya!" seiring teriakannya itu ia pun memulai pertengkaran mereka dengan satu tinju di wajah Gaara.

"Berarti kau tahu di mana Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sembari meludahkan darahnya di lantai atap. memberi warna baru pada atap kampus yang berwarna putih.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Setelah menyakiti hatinya dengan menemui Sakura, kau pun menghancurkan tubuhnya! Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya dia sekarang?"

Bunyi kepalan tangan yang beradu dengan tubuh mereka masing-masing menjadi sound effect di tengah teriakan-teriakan mereka. "Dimana dia?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

Duak!

"Berani sekali kau bertanya tentang dirinya setelah kau menyakitinya?"

Dak!

"Aku mencarinya untuk minta maaf padanya, Sasuke!"

Buak!

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memukul Gaara yang sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan setelah bilang ia ingin meminta maaf. "Mudah sekali kau bilang ingin minta maaf, setelah luka yang kau berikan padanya. Sore itu, dia menangis. Dia menangis saat kau meninggalkannya untuk menemui Sakura. Apa kau hanya bisa melukainya? Aku tidak akan memberitahumu dia ada di mana. Kalau kau memang menyesal, maka hiduplah dalam penyesalanmu!"

Setelahnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara yang berlutut di atas dinginnya salju di atap kampus itu.

* * *

"Naruto, kau sudah baikan?" Itachi bertanya sembari menawarkan potongan apel yang telah ia kupas pada Naruto. "Oh iya, tadi aku menyuruh pembantu untuk mengambil bungkusan dari Sasuke untukmu. Ternyata bungkusan itu adalah sebuah biola. Kau mau memainkannya sekarang?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bicara sama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, ia memainkan lagu yang pernah didengar Sasuke di taman. Dan sekali lagi, air mata mengiringi permainan biola itu.

Kiss the rain….

"Permainan biolamu bagus. Aku yakin kalau kau sering berlatih, kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang maestro suatu saat nanti," puji Itachi tulus.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia membiarkan saja Itachi yang membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Itachi-nii, aku mau minta tolong," ujarnya lirih pada Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Itachi ramah.

* * *

Brak!

Sasuke mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan kasar malam itu. Membuat Itachi yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu tersentak kaget. "Otouto, kenapa kau masuk dengan gaya barbar begitu? Kau seperti baru melihat pintu saja."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, Sasuke masuk dengan terburu-buru dan segera menarik kerah baju Itachi. "Dimana dia? Dimana Naruto?"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke," pinta Itachi tetap tenang menghadapi sikap tidak sopan adiknya yang sudah ia prediksi bila ia mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

"….."

"…."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Sasuke pun melepaskan kerah baju Itachi. Rupanya ia masih kalah bila harus beradu tatapan dengan kakaknya itu. "Dimana Naruto? Saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit dia sudah tidak ada. Aku telepon ke rumah, pelayan juga bilang dia tidak pulang. Jadi kau sembunyikan dimana dia?"

"Maaf otouto, ini permintaan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu," ucap Itachi membuat emosi adiknya naik lagi. "Jangan bilang dia kembali pada-"

"Tidak, dia tidak kembali pada Gaara," sela Itachi cepat. "Dia hanya minta padaku untuk membawanya pergi dari kalian berdua. Dia bilang, dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya."

Sasuke tampak sangat syok mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dia mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu berteriak marah. "Apa….. apa maksudnya ini semua? Kenapa aku juga harus dihindarinya? Katakan aniki, apa salahku sampai dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Otouto," panggil Itachi berusaha membuat adiknya tenang.

"Kenapa aniki? Kenapa?"

"Gaara melihat kau memeluk Naruto di taman. Itu yang membuat Gaara kalap dan melakukan itu pada Naruto."

Sasuke diam. Ia memandang Itachi tidak percaya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"…."

"Brengsek kau Gaara," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga otouto?" hampir saja Sasuke melesat pergi untuk mencari Gaara kembali andai saja ia tidak dicegah Itachi. Ia berbalik menghadap Itachi, dan bertanya, "apa maksudmu?"

Itachi mengurut keningnya, lelah. "Mengertilah otouto, aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto. Tapi kau terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka."

"Jadi kau mau bilang ini salahku?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

Itachi menggeleng lemah, "tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah Gaara, maupun Naruto. Kalian hanya terlalu belia untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Pernikahan bukan masalah mudah untuk dipikirkan oleh kalian."

"…."

"…."

"Lantas… apa saranmu sebagai orang dewasa, aniki?"

Itachi maju dan menepuk pelan pundak adiknya. "Untuk sementara, biarkan masalah ini terselesaikan oleh waktu. Kalian hanya perlu menunggu. Menunggu hingga jawaban itu kalian temukan."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Itachi segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal. Merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk gadis yang ia cintai. "Sial!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Would you leave me some RnR please?**

**sorry, kalau review kalian belum bisa aku balas...**

**aku lagi buru-buru banget soalnya...**

**tapi aku sayang kalian semua ^^**


	8. A Little Memoar Of The Angel

**Mizuno Clouds** sebelumnya makasih dah review ya…..^^

Trus masalah ending, itu masih rahaia perusahaan XDDD *killed*

**sabishii no kitsun**e O.o? bikin takut nikah? Ya ampyun, kagak ada maksud…..

but hope u like it…..

**Namichiha yuu-chan** yosh….. makasih atas dukungannya…XDDDD

**Vii no Kitsune** yosh! Siap bos! Aku usahakan membuat Gaara menderita!

**Xxxxx** SIAPPPPPP!

**Tsuki no Akaiichi** jangan pake kilat ya updatenya? Ntar saya disambar agy…. (apaan sih?)

**Ka Hime Shiseiten** g login ehehehehe, santai aja dong….. kalo cepat2 ntar gak seru….

**Delta Alpha** Okehhhhhh…..

**Dallet no Hebi** O.o? apa ini berarti saya membashing Sakura? Saya haap tidak. Saya sama sekali tidak ada niat membashing chara apapun….

i**cha22madhen** ^^ HI-MIT-SU! *killed*

.**Nightroad**** ^^ makasih….**

**mitami yay**a ^^ makasih dukungannya!

**dasyakyu-eun-rye** apdet angin aja ya?

**Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og** jangan panggil Riddick dong! Panggil Kira aja ya? Please…..

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, FemNaru, Typo(s), Author Newbe, No Shou-ai, dll….**

**Pairing:**

**Gaara x Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

**A Little Memoar Of The Angel

* * *

**

Suara pintu yang diketuk keras di pagi hari dan mengusik tidurmu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Terutama bila kau adalah seorang Sabaku No Gaara yang baru bisa memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya tak lagi memiliki kuasa untuk menahan pengaruh alkohol.

Ya, sudah tiga hari sejak hilangnya Naruto, ia terus berkeliling kota untuk menemukan keberadaan sang isteri yang telah ia sia-siakan keberadaannya. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula ia selalu mendapatkan hasil yang sama, nihil. Menyisakan kekecewaan yang semakin menambah penyesalan dalam hatinya. Dan ia pun akan berakhir di bar-bar untuk menghabiskan uangnya dengan membeli racun yang ia anggap mampu membuatnya melupakan sosok sang isteri dan rasa bersalahnya meski itu hanya sejenak.

Ya, hanya untuk sejenak…

Karena saat matahari menelisik masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah-celah sempit, ia pun akan terbangun dengan bayang-bayang sosok malaikat beriris biru di setiap sudut ruangan di apartemen itu. Tidak hanya bayang-bayangnya, Gaara juga seolah-olah dapat mendengar langkah kakinya, suara riangnya saat ia sedang memasak sembari menyenandungkan simfoni indah yang ia ketahui sebagai lagu yang sering dimainkan Naruto dengan biola putihnya, saat memanggil namanya untuk sarapan, atau sekedar mengingatkan hal-hal remeh padanya. Ia juga dapat melihat senyum manis yang selalu terpatri di wajah tan yang dihiasi tiga pasang garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu.

Dan semua itu menyiksanya.

Semua kenangan-kenangan dari gadis yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu menyiksanya. Menyiksa hatinya. Hati yang terus merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang telah menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan malaikat yang selalu setia untuk dirinya.

Namun di antara semua kenangan itu, yang paling menyesakkan dadanya yang diselimuti kabut penyesalan adalah saat-saat terakhir ia melihat sosok sang isteri.

Wajah yang tadinya bersemu bahagia saat tangan mungilnya ia genggam, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah penuh ketakutan dan penyesalan akibat ucapan dinginnya. Malam yang harusnya menjadi malam kasih sayang di antara mereka, telah ia ubah menjadi malam neraka bagi gadis itu. Tatapan dan teriakan kemarahan yang di dalamnya tersirat kesedihan, wajah pucat saat ia menahan jalur pernapasan gadis itu, serta teriakan mengibanya saat ia menghancurkannya.

Semua itu bagai menyayat hatinya yang beku.

Benarlah kata Sasuke. Kini ia hidup dalam penyesalan. Penyesalan yang tak mampu ia gambarkan bentuknya maupun rasanya. Karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah sesak dan hampa serta kesakitan mendalam yang menyiksa jiwa dan raganya. Seolah-olah seluruh nafas kehidupannya akan direnggut, jantungnya ditekan untuk berhenti berdetak, dan darahnya dipaksa untuk berhenti mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kini ia merasa berada di atas ambang ada dan ketiadaan.

Benarlah ia masih memiliki raga, benar pula raganya masihlah sehat. Namun adakah ia dapat dikatakan hidup saat jiwanya telah terbang entah kemana? Jiwa yang tanpa ia sadari telah diberikannya pada sosok sang isteri yang telah menemani hidupnya tidak hanya setelah mereka menikah, namun telah ada bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengingat sesuatu.

Suara pintu yang semakin keras dipukul memanggil kembali kesadaran Gaara yang telah tenggelam dalam lautan sesal tak berbatasnya. Dengan sedikit linglung ia melangkah menuju pintu yang mungkin tidak akan berumur panjang bila ia tidak segera menyambut sang tamu yang sudah tidak sabar di luar sana.

Tanpa ada niat untuk menyambut tamunya dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Gaara membuka pintu tanpa menatap fokus pada sang tamu. Dan tanpa diduganya, sebuah tamparan menjadi hadiah dari tamu tersebut.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Seumur hidupnya, seorang Gaara belum pernah ditampar oleh siapapun, bahkan ibunya maupun ayahnya sekalipun tidak pernah melakukannya. Yang jelas jangan menghitung Sasuke, karena Sasuke tidak menamparnya, melainkan MENINJU wajahnya. Jadi, siapakah tamu yang sudah lancang membuat berisik pagi-pagi dan langsung menghadiahi orang yang dikunjunginya sebuah tamparan?

Jawabannya telah berdiri di hadapan Gaara yang sedang duduk sembari mengeringkan wajahnya yang baru saja ia basuh.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku kemana Naruto pergi?" suara sinis wanita berambut pirang dengan iris mata hijau yang tengah berdiri menatap garang padanya benar-benar terdengar mengintimidasi.

Gaara hanya diam. Enggan menatap wajah sang kakak yang terlihat sangat seram saat ini. Sedangkan kakak keduanya, Kankurou, tampak sibuk mengipasi kakak pertamanya. Mungkin agar dia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Nee-san, sudahlah. Biarkan Gaara makan dulu, dia belum sarapan," pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Gaara itu mencoba untuk menenangkan sang kakak yang dalam pandangannya telah berubah menjadi Godzila. Namun yang didapatinya malah pelototan maut dari si sulung Sabaku yang telah berganti nama menjadi Naara Temari.

Setelah memelototi adik pertamanya selama beberapa detik, ia pun menghembuskan napas marah dan segera menuju dapur dengan membawa bungkusan putih yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Terdengar bunyi berisik dari arah dapur sejenak hingga akhirnya Temari kembali muncul dengan semangkuk bubur hangat di tangannya. Tak lupa segelas penuh air hangat. Ia meletakkan bubur itu di depan Gaara dengan sedikit kasar, dan memerintah si bungsu yang sebenarnya merupakan adik kesayangannya itu untuk makan.

"Makan!" bentaknya saat Gaara tak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk menyentuh makanan yang sudah ia bawa jauh-jauh dari Suna. Gaara tetap mempertahankan posisi statisnya meskipun suara sang kakak terdengar menggelegar.

Bukan, bukannya ia tidak menghormati kakaknya yang telah repot membawakannya makanan dan memanaskannya untuk dirinya. Hanya saja, sajian di hadapannya lagi-lagi mengingatkannya akan sosok sang isteri. Ia masih ingat, Naruto sering membuatkannya bubur seperti yang ada dihadapannya saat ini ketika ia sakit di Suna dulu. Dan Naruto pasti akan membantu menyuapinya, menggantikan tugas sang ibu yang kala itu juga kurang sehat.

"Aku merusaknya," Gaara akhirnya berucap lirih, mengabaikan perintah si sulung yang menyuruhnya makan.

Temari dan Kankurou mengernyit bingung, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Cepat makan, karena aku akan menginterogasimu!" bentak Temari.

"Aku bilang aku mengancurkan tubuhnya. Merusaknya," ucap Gaara sekali lagi. Masih mempertahankan posisinya yang menatap pada meja.

Sedangkan Temari dan Kankurou yang sudah paham maksud ucapan Gaara hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Apa kau bilang?" Temari kembali bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

**"I said that I've broken her body! Don't you hear it?"** seru Gaara frustasi sebab ia harus mengulangi hal yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan. Sebab hal itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat, yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

'Plakk!'

Tamparan yang lebih keras dari tamparan sebelumnya kembali menyapa wajah pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Menyisakan Kankurou yang berteriak memanggil kakaknya dengan wajah horor.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu Sabaku No Gaara?" teriak Temari, mengabaikan panggilan Kankurou padanya. "Dasar anak bodoh! Brengsek!" Temari memaki sembari menghajar Gaara khas seorang ibu yang kecewa pada sikap anak yang telah ia besarkan dengan susah payah. Selain tamparan, ia juga menjambak rambut Gaara yang sama sekali tidak melawan dan berulang kali memukul bagian tubuh yang mampu dijangkau tangannya. "Apa haha dan chichieu pernah mengajarimu hal itu? Kau benar-benar brengsek! Anak bodoh, tolol!"

Makian dan pukulan itu akan terus berlanjut andai saja Kankurou tidak menahan tubuh Temari dari belakang. "Kankurou, lepaskan aku! Biar aku hajar anak bodoh ini!"

"Nee-san tenang dulu! Ingat, Gaara itu adik kesayanganmu!" ucap putra sulung Sabaku tersebut.

"Memangnya kalau kesayangan semua kesalahannya harus aku maafkan begitu?" ucap Temari sembari menghentakkan tangan Kankurou yang menahannya, membuat adiknya yang berambut coklat itu hampir terjatuh. "Seharusnya, seharusnya aku tetap menentang permintaan bodoh haha," ucap Temari lirih. "Aku harusnya tahu kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Apa belum cukup kau menyakitinya?"

"Nee-san, cukup! Kau marah-marah begini pun keadaan tidak akan berubah, justru semakin memburuk," ucap Kankurou berusaha menjadi penengah. "Istirahatlah Neesan, kau pasti membutuhkannya".

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Kebisuan telah merajai ruangan itu selama satu jam sejak ditinggal Temari yang ke kamar Sasuke untuk istirahat. Baik Gaara maupun Kankurou tidak ada yang berminat untuk menambahkan suara di tengah desau angin musim dingin yang tengah menurunkan tetes-tetes air beku bernama salju.

Gaara tetap statis dalam posisi setengah tengkurapnya di sofa sejak dipukul kakaknya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Apakah ia masih syok setelah ditampar Temari yang sangat menyayanginya, bahkan memanjakannya, atau mungkin tengah merenungkan rasa bersalahnya, atau mungkin keduanya, Kankurou tak tahu. Ia memilih meninggalkan adik bungsunya itu untuk menghangatkan kembali sarapan adiknya yang sangat terlambat.

"Makanlah," ucap Kankurou dengan nada khas seorang kakak yang membujuk adiknya yang tengah merajuk. Namun Gaara bergeming, seolah ia hidup dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_**Gaara, kenapa belum makan? Ya ampun, kau mau sakit perut?"**_

Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Gaara segera bangun dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut dan mencari sosok si pemilik suara yang ia pikir berada dalam ruangan itu, dan pencariannya berakhir saat sepasang iris verdantnya berhenti pada ponsel yang Kankurou pegang. "Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ini suara Naruto yang sempat aku rekam waktu kalian masih di Suna dulu. Kau tahu pasti reaksi Naruto kalau kau terlambat makan kan? Jadi sekarang makanlah."

"Dia pasti tidak akan peduli padaku lagi. Aku sudah menyakitinya," ucap Gaara lirih dengan kepala tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang saling mengait. Kankurou dapat melihat betapa Gaara sangat menyesal saat ini. Bahkan mungkin ia akan menangis andai saja tak ada dirinya di ruangan itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini pertama kalinya kau menyakitinya?" Tanya Kankurou, "bukannya aku mau menambah penyesalanmu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau Naruto selalu memiliki ladang yang terlampau luas untuk menampung setiap kesalahanmu. Aku yakin, dia akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau meminta maaf padanya."

"…."

"…."

"Aku mau mencarinya," ucap Gaara yang sudah hampir berdiri andai saja tangan Kankurou tidak menahannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebagai laki-laki padamu, Gaara."

* * *

Bila dilihat sekejap mata, Kankurou hanyalah seorang pria konyol yang hobi membuat orang tertawa. Takut pada Temari, bahkan tunduk pada Gaara. Namun sesungguhnya dibalik itu semua, ia lah yang paling bisa diandalkan apabila terjadi masalah pada saudara-saudaranya yang lain..

Bila Temari marah, maka ia yang akan berdiri di belakang wanita itu untuk menahan gerakannya agar tidak membuat masalah semakin runyam, meskipun terkadang ia lah yang akan mendapat hadiah sikutan atau tendangan dari sang kakak. Bila Gaara membuat masalah, maka ia akan berdiri di depan bersama Naruto untuk melindungi adiknya tersebut, juga memberinya petunjuk meski tidak secara langsung. Dan bila Naruto menangis, maka dia akan menjadi badut untuk menghapus kesedihan gadis itu dan menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya.

Ia, Kankurou, mungkin sering terlihat bodoh atau dianiaya oleh saudara-saudaranya, namun hanya Naruto, Temari, dan Gaara-lah yang tahu bila Kankurou adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi keluarga mereka. Tanpa Kankurou, semua kemarahan Temari pasti akan merunyamkan masalah yang ada. Tanpa Kankurou, tidak akan ada yang bisa melindungi Gaara dan menjadi sosok 'ayah' bagi pemuda yang hampir berusia 19 tahun itu. Dan tanpa Kankurou, senyum di wajah Naruto tak kan hadir menggantikan posisi air mata. Sebab Temari terlalu tegas, dan Gaara terlalu dingin.

"Kami ditelepon Sasuke kemarin malam, dia menanyakan keadaan Naruto. Jelas saja kami kaget, setahu kami Naruto harusnya bersamamu di Konoha ini. Saat kami tanya ada masalah apa, dia hanya bilang tidak apa-apa dan segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Nee-san langsung cemas dan hampir saja memesan tiket ke sini malam itu juga," ujar Kankurou. "Gaara, aku tahu kau. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa ada alasan."

"…."

"Kau tahu Gaara, perbedaan antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis. Sama saja dalam mencintai, perbedaan antara memberi kebahagiaan dan menyakiti juga sangat tipis. Terkadang kau mengira kau membuatnya bahagia, tapi ternyata kau malah menyakitinya. Kau mencintai, bukan berarti kau akan selalu membahagiakannya, tetapi juga akan ada kesakitan di dalamnya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Gaara menggeleng kecil, membuat Kankurou tersenyum. Ia seolah-olah melihat Gaara kecil yang tengah bersedih ketika ia dimarahi oleh almarhum ayah mereka. Ia pun mengusap kepala merah Gaara, dan kembali berujar, "kau menyakitinya karena kau mencintainya kan? Kau takut dia direbut oleh orang lain dan meninggalkanmu."

Kankurou tersenyum semakin lebar saat Gaara menatapnya, seolah berkata, "darimana kau tahu?"

Ia tertawa kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan tak terlisan itu, "aku ini kakakmu, dua tahun lebih tua darimu dan itu berarti aku mengenal dunia lebih dulu daripada kau. Hanya berdasarkan pengalaman. Hehehe…."

"Dia mencintai Sasuke, aku rasa," sahut Gaara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari langit yang masih setia menurunkan butiran kapas dingin yang akan menghilang dalam kepalan tangannya, Kankurou balik bertanya pada adiknya itu, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia selalu ceria saat bersama Sasuke," jawaban yang dilontarkannya memang bernada datar, namun gerak tangannya yang mencengkram celananya menjadi bacaan tersendiri bagi Kankurou.

"Sembilan tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya kau menciptakan aliran sungai dari kristal biru paling indah di Suna. Semua berawal dari situ," ucap Kankurou sembari berdiri hendak masuk ke apartemen mereka yang lebih hangat ketimbang beranda yang mereka gunakan untuk bicara tersebut.

"Aniki," panggilan yang jarang diucapkan Gaara itu membuat Kankuro menoleh padanya, "tidakkah kau marah padaku karena melakukan itu padanya?"

Kankurou menyunggingkan senyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat marah. Bahkan saat mendengarnya aku ingin meninjumu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, sebab aku tidak ingin mendapatkan ganjaran dari 'angel'. Hehe, aku bercanda. Memang benar aku marah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya kan? Terkadang sebuah kesalahan dapat menjadi penunjuk jalan terbaik akan perasaan yang tengah bimbang." Usai mengatakan itu Kankurou langsung meninggalkan Gaara yang masih merenungi kata-katanya.

Ya, memang benar yang dikatakan Kankurou. Kesalahan itu membuatnya sadar betapa sosok 'angel' yang dimaksud Kankurou sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Karena 'angel' itu merupakan jiwanya.

Namun pertanyaan baru yang tercipta kini adalah, akankah 'angel' itu masih menyediakan sepenggal kata 'maaf' untuknya? Masih adakah sepetak lahan di hati sang 'angel' untuk menampung kesalahannya yang telah menghancurkan 'angel' itu sendiri dengan dosa besarnya itu? Dan masih adakah kesempatan baginya untuk meraih sepasang sayap kasih sayang dari sang 'angel'?

Masih adakah?

Kebimbangan, ketakutan, kesakitan, penyesalan, kehampaan, derita, dan air mata abstrak adalah puing-puing yang tersisa di dalam hatinya yang telah porak poranda akibat dosa besar yang telah ia perbuat pada sosok sang 'angel', isterinya yang entah ada di mana,

Sabaku No Naruto…

* * *

Malam menyapa bumi Konoha yang berselimutkan salju putih nan dingin. Suasana natal dan persiapan menyambut tahun baru masih terasa di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Para pejalan kaki yang umumnya merupakan sepasang kekasih tampak berlalu-lalang dengan kadar kemesraan yang membuat iri orang-orang yang sedang sendiri.

Dan rasa iri itu juga menghuni salah satu sudut di relung hati pemuda bermarga Sabaku ini. Menjadi tetangga baru bagi perasaan marah, sesal, sedih, dan segala macam perasaan yang sangat tidak ingin dirasakan oleh orang lain.

Ia menatap miris pada sepasang kekasih yang tampak bergandengan tangan dengan mesra dan sesekali tertawa bahagia. Kalimat-kalimat tak terlisan yang berkisar pada kata 'andai' pun menghiasi pikirannya.

Andai ia tak menyakiti Naruto, akankah mereka juga dapat tertawa seperti pasangan tersebut?

Andai ia tak menyakiti Naruto, akankah mereka juga dapat bergandengan tangan seperti mereka?

Andai ia tak menyakiti Naruto, akankah mereka juga dapat menebar kemesraan yang akan membuat iri orang lain?

Akankah ia mendengar suara riang sosok 'angel' miliknya?

Akankah ia melihat rona merah yang acap kali menghiasi wajah gadis itu saat Gaara mengecup keningnya?

Jawabannya….. tentu saja ia bisa.

Tentu ia bisa melihat dan melakukan semua hal yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia bisa, dan sekali lagi dengan kata 'andai'. **Ia bisa andai ia tak menyakiti sang isteri.**

Gaara mengerang frustasi dan sekali lagi mengacak rambut merahnya. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang lagi-lagi terasa sesak setiap kali ia merutuki kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat. Terasa sulit baginya untuk menarik oksigen guna melegakan paru-parunya yang seolah-olah menyempit. Tak terkatakan betapa hatinya serasa tersayat-sayat menyesali kebodohan dan kebrengsekannya. Matanya terasa memanas, namun tak jua mengalirkan butiran bening nan suci bernama air mata itu.

Menguatkan dirinya sendiri, ia pun mengambil tumpukan kertas dari dalam dashboard dan segera keluar meninggalkan mobil yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menggigiti kulitnya, ia terus menghampiri orang-orang dan menyebarkan tumpukan kertas berisi gambar Naruto dan nomor telepon miliknya di dalamnya.

Dan di sini pula lah seorang Gaara menyaksikan dan merasakan betapa kerasnya kehidupan kota metropolitan macam Konoha. Kertas yang ia sebarkan direspon dengan remasan dan berakhir di jalan atau tempat sampah terdekat. Tak jarang ia pun mendengar ungkapan kasar dari orang-orang yang ia beri selebaran tersebut.

"Makanya jaga isterimu dengan baik, dasar bodoh!"

"Memangnya dia apakan isterinya sampai kabur begitu?" atau, "Dasar mengganggu orang saja!" Hal itu tak pelak membuat Gaara semakin terpuruk dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Namun ia tahu, ia pantas mendapat kecaman itu. Bahkan terlalu pantas setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya.

"Hihi, jangan-jangan isterinya kabur dengan orang lain."

"Yah, siapa suruh dia menikahi gadis murahan."

Kecaman-kecaman sebelumnya mungkin dapat ia terima sebab ia merasa pantas dengan semua itu. Namun kecaman tak terbukti yang ditujukan untuk Naruto itu membuat kemarahan menguasai dirinya.

Ia tak peduli bila ia dihina, namun baginya tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghina 'angel' miliknya, isterinya. Dengan mata yang menatap tajam dan langkah kaki yang pasti diserati tangan yang terkepal erat, Gaara mendatangi sepasang kekasih yang baru saja mengucapkan dua kalimat terakhir tersebut.

Yang pertama menjadi korbannya adalah si gadis yang tak ia pedulikan rupa dan sosoknya yang terlebih dahulu menghina isterinya. Dan satu kepalan tak pelan yang ia daratkan di wajah gadis itu berhasil membuatnya terkapar di tanah dan menciptakan teriakan penuh amarah dari kekasih gadis tersebut.

Perkelahian antara dua pemuda yang masing-masing membela yang terkasih pun tak terelakkan di tempat itu. Namun Gaara yang dikuasai amarah, seolah telah menjadi iblis tanpa rasa dan hanya menuruti nalurinya untuk menghabisi siapapun yang telah lancang menghina 'angel' miliknya.

Lebam, darah di wajah, dan rasa sakit yang menghiasi setiap inci tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki efek apa-apa bagi pemuda beriris hijau itu. Kekuatan kepalan tangannya tak sedikit pun berkurang, justru semakin bertambah dari waktu ke waktu. Tak peduli pada sosok tak berdaya orang yang ia hajar. Pun ia mengabaikan teriakan histeris orang-orang yang tak berani melerai, ataupun darah yang membanjiri pemuda tanpa nama yang ia hajar. Hingga kegelapan tiba-tiba saja menjemputnya.

Ia tak tahu dari mana atau kapan kegelapan itu menghampirinya. Bahkan ia tidak ingat bagaimana kegelapan itu melenyapkan semua cahaya yang ditangkap retinanya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Saat itu musim panas sembilan tahun yang lalu. Gaara yang saat itu belum genap berusia sepuluh tahun tengah memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk berlari mengejar seekor capung di bawah panasnya terik matahari. Sesekali Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang selalu berganti ekspresi. Terkadang gadis cilik yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam seminggu yang lalu itu tertawa riang, terkadang pula ia merengut kesal saat tangannya tak mampu meraih si capung.

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi kegiatan dua bocah yang berstatus saudara ini, dengan riang mereka segera berlari ke arah pintu depan dan menemukan sosok ayah mereka yang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian khas yang selalu ia gunakan untuk ke kantor.

Gaara kecil tampak kagum pada sosok berwibawa sang ayah. Sedangkan Naruto kecil menyongsongnya. "Tousan, mau kemana? Aku ikut ya? Ya?" pintanya manja pada pemilik wajah yang diwarisi Gaara itu.

"Tousan mau ke pabrik yang ada di pinggir kota. Tousan harus melakukan pengecekan rutin," ucap sang kepala keluarga itu dengan senyum tipisnya sembari mengacak rambut pirang anak perempuan yang ia pungut sekitar enam tahun yang lalu itu.

Gadis ciliknya tampak semakin girang mendengar pinggiran kota, begitu pula sosok Gaara kecil yang kini ikut mendekat padanya. "Chichieu aku mau ikut, boleh?" bocah berambut merah itu bertanya pelan.

"Aku juga tousan. Di pinggir kota yang dekat oase itu kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi sembari menjelaskan maksudnya yang ingin mengunjungi telaga kecil yang sangat sejuk yang ia sebut oase itu.

"Tapi kalian harus janji untuk jadi anak baik, oke?" permintaan yang sesungguhnya tak benar-benar serius ia ucapkan. Sebab ia tahu anak-anaknya selalu menjadi anak baik.

Anggukan kepala yang dilakukan secara bersamaan itu tak urung membuat sang ayah tersenyum. Sembari menggandeng kedua anaknya yang sangat kontras itu, ia meninggalkan rumah dan segera menaiki mobil perusahaan yang sudah menjemputnya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Oase itu hanyalah danau kecil berdiameter 10 meter. Airnya sangat jernih hingga siapapun bisa melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang bak sedang menarikan suatu tarian tertentu. Indah dan sejuk sudah pasti menjadi kalimat pujian teratas untuk oase tersebut. Belum termasuk letaknya yang berada di pinggiran kota yang jarang dilalui kendaraan, juga pepohonan-pepohonan rindang yang mampu menjadi tempat berteduh yang nyaman.

Dan Gaara menjadi salah satu penikmat keteduhan tersebut. Setelah mereka sampai di pabrik yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya, ia dan Naruto segera berlari menuju oase tersebut dan segera melompat ke dalam air yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

Mengabaikan baju yang basah, mereka asyik bermain air. Menghilangkan rasa panas yang sangat khas di kota Suna tersebut. Puas bermain air dan berenang bak putri dan putra duyung, mereka pun beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon yang dekat dengan danau. Namun kata 'mereka' hanya berlaku selama lima menit bagi Naruto. Sebab ia lagi-lagi menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air, meninggalkan Gaara yang telah pulas dibuai angin.

Puas berenang, gadis bersurai pirang itu kembali menapakkan kakinya ke daratan. Namun ia tidak kembali ke samping kakaknya yang telah pulas, melainkan berlari memasuki pabrik untuk mencari sosok ayahnya tatkala matanya menangkap seorang penjual es krim tengah berlalu dengan langkah pelan.

Es krim di musim panas tak urung termasuk dalam godaan paling kejam untuk diabaikan. Dan Naruto kecil yang masih lugu termasuk korban godaan itu. Dengan langkah kecilnya yang berlari, ia berhasil menemukan ayahnya yang tampak mengenakan helm dalam pabrik tersebut. Tangan kecilnya menarik tangan sang ayah untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun belum lagi ia mengucapkan keinginannya pada sosok Sabaku senior yang tengah tersenyum padanya, suara ledakan dan teriakan panik telah menghiasi indera pendengaran gadis cilik tersebut.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tubuh basahnya didekap erat oleh sosok tegap sang ayah, dan dari iris birunya yang mampu mengintip sedikit dari bahu bidang ayahnya itu, ia melihat kobaran api yang begitu besar tengah mengejar mereka.

Ketakutan serta merta menguasai tubuh kecilnya tatkala matanya melihat orang-orang yang menjadi korban si raja merah yang mengaum dengan aura panasnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk sosok ayahnya dengan segala kekuatan yang dimiliki tubuh kecilnya. Namun ia tak merengek dan mengatakan bahwa ia takut. Ia hanya diam dengan mata yang terus terpejam dan tangan yang memeluk sosok ayahnya denga erat.

Ia hanya mendengar bisikan 'semua baik-baik saja' selama beberapa waktu ketika akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya membentur lantai dengan keras. Ia menampakkan mata birunya saat dirasanya kehangatan tubuh sang ayah menghilang darinya. Dan air matanya tumpah ruah tatkala melihat tubuh ayahnya tertimpa besi besar yang menghalanginya untuk bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Tousan, ayo bangun. Apinya semakin dekat," teriaknya sembari menarik tangan ayahnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimiliki oleh tubuh mungilnya yang berusia enam tahun itu.

"Naruto, cepat keluar nak. Kau bisa mati di sini," ucap Sabaku senior yang sudah sadar akan nasibnya dalam beberapa menit mendatang.

Naruto kecil menggeleng dengan wajah sembab tanpa menghentikan usaha tak bermaknanya. Merasa tak mampu menarik tangan ayahnya, ia berlari ke samping tubuh sang ayah dan berusaha mendorong sia-sia besi yang menimpa tubuh ayahnya itu. "Hiks, ayo pindah. Lepaskan tousan. Hiks… lepaskan tousan…" ia menangis mengiba pada benda mati tersebut.

Sabaku Senior yang menyaksikan tindakan sia-sia putri kecilnya itu tak urung merasa bersedih. Ia yang tadinya merasa siap bila harus mati, tak pelak merasa goyah mendengar tangisan mengibanya. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia meraih tubuh kecil gadis ciliknya, dan memeluknya erat. "Dengar Naruto, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Jaga Gaara dan kaasan serta kedua kakakmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi tousan, hiks…." Lagi, mata biru itu serasa menggoyahkan ketegaran sang ayah.

"Tousan mohon, jaga mereka. Katakan pada mereka ayah menyayangi mereka semua. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tousan," gadis cilik itu masih saja menolak.

Sabaku senior yang merasa putus asa mendengar penolakan putrinya itu akhirnya menggunakan cara terakhir yang dia punya. "Kau mau menolong tousan?" ia bertanya lirih pada gadis kecil berwajah sembab di hadapannya yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat. "Kalau begitu, cepat cari Gaara dan suruh dia mengangkat besi ini. Gaara itu kuat, dia pasti bisa menolong tousan. Cepat panggil dia."

Si gadis kecil yang selalu mempercayai sosok ayahnya itu akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "kalau begitu tousan tunggu aku dan nii-chan ya?" lalu segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk memanggil kakaknya itu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Mata hijau warisan Karura itu menatap kosong pada pabrik yang diselimuti api besar yang tengah mengamuk. Ia tak lagi kuat untuk berteriak memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya maupun adiknya. Pun tubuh kecilnya tak kuasa melawan dekapan Yashamaru, sang paman, di tubuh kecilnya.

Mata hijaunya melebar dengan asa membubung saat dilihatnya sosok adik kecilnya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia berharap di belakang sosok adik kecilnya itu akan ada sosok sang ayah. Namun seiring pendeknya jarak sang adik dengannya, maka memendek pula asa yang sempat ia junjung itu. Dan asa itu benar-benar menghilang tatkala adik kecilnya sampai padanya.

"Nii-chan, tousan memanggil nii-chan. Katanya cuma nii-chan yang bisa mengangkat besi itu. Ayo cepat nii-chan. Ji-san lepaskan nii-chan, tousan memanggil nii-chan," si cilik lugu itu menarik tangan kakaknya yang telah terpaku pada raja merah yang seolah menegaskan dirinya dengan seluruh api yang mengelilingi bangunan di hadapan mereka.

Sedangkan si gadis cilik yang tak menyadari keadaan tersebut masih mencoba membebaskan nii-channya. "Nii-chan ayo. Nanti apinya semakin besar. Nii-chan-"

Panggilannya pun berhenti saat dilihatnya bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu jatuh berlutut dengan air mata di wajahnya dan berteriak keras memanggil sosok sang ayah yang telah menjadi korban si raja merah di dalam sana.

"Ayaaaah…..!"

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Suasana duka menyelimuti beberapa rumah di kota Suna. Salah satunya adalah sebuah rumah yang terletak di sebuah bukit kecil yang tak begitu jauh dari keramaian. Rumah yang cukup mewah itu tampak sepi meski ada banyak orang yang mengunjungi rumah itu.

Lebih ke dalam dapat didengar suara isak tangis yang menghiasi sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi tamu. Mereka yang berniat melayat hanya bisa menatap foto besar yang dipajang di tengah ruangan. Sebab jenazah Sabaku senior tak dapat diketemukan. Semua yang terperangkap dalam pabrik itu telah menghilang tak bersisa dalam ganasnya amukan gelombang api.

Bocah berambut merah yang berdiri di sudut ruangan sembari menatap pigura sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum hanya diam. Namun tangannya mengepal erat dan ia menatap marah pada sosok gadis cilik yang terus menangis di samping ibunya. Ia terus berdiri dengan segala tatapan kebencian yang ia arahkan pada gadis cilik itu, seolah kepergian ayahnya adalah kesalahan si gadis cilik yang tak berdosa itu.

Hari semakin berlalu dan sore pun tiba, menyisakan si bocah berambut merah yang masih setia berdiri dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya, beserta dua kakaknya, juga ibu dan gadis kecil pirang yang masih sesenggukan.

"Gaara," panggilan lembut itu mengambil alih fokus penghuni ruangan lain dan mengarahkannya pada si empunya nama. "Sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Kaasan akan memasak makan malam untuk kalian," ibunya berujar lembut. Berusaha tabah di hadapan keempat anaknya, terutama di depan Gaara yang ia ketahui sangat dekat dengan sosok suaminya itu.

"Nii-chan, ayo ke kamar. Kaasan menyuruh kita semua ganti baju," si gadis cilik meraih tangan kakaknya dan berniat untuk menggandengnya sampai tangan yang ia genggam menampik tangannya. Menyisakan keempat penghuni ruangan termasuk adiknya menatapnya heran.

"Nii-chan-"

'Plakk!'

Satu tamparan ia daratkan di wajah sang adik yang menatapnya kaget dan tak percaya pada apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mengabaikan kedua kakaknya dan juga ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya. "Jangan memanggilku nii-chan! Aku bukan kakakmu!" teriakan itu membungkam semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk si gadis cilik yang kini mengalirkan air mata baru di wajahnya.

"Gara-gara kau, gara-gara kau Chichieu meninggal! Kenapa kau tidak menolong chichieu dan malah meninggalkannya? Seharusnya kau saja yang mati!" serunya keras lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis cilik itu menuju kamarnya tanpa lupa membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Hari-hari berikutnya ia lewati dengan menatap benci dan terus menyalahkan gadis cilik yang tak lagi ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Namun gadis cilik yang polos itu terus saja mengikutinya untuk meminta maaf, sebab ia, dengan segala kepolosannya, membenarkan kecaman sang kakak. Dan dengan itu pula, ia tak lagi memanggil Gaara dan Kankuro dengan sebutan nii-chan, serta Temari denga sebuta nee-chan. Melainkan hanya nama yang dibelakangnya ditambahi kata 'nii' atau 'nee'. Dan terkhusus untuk Gaara tanpa menambahkan kata apapun.

Minggu kedua setelah kepergian sosok sang ayah, gadis cilik bernama Naruto itu mendapati kakaknya tengah berdiri diam di dekat oase. Ia pun mendekati sang kakak dan mendapati tetes air mata di wajah framboise itu. Lagi, dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki, ia berujar, "Gaara, kalau marah atau sedih marah padaku saja. Tak apa. Asal Gaara jangan sedih lagi." Dengan harapan Gaara akan memaafkannya, dan kembali menganggapnya sebagai adik, atau paling tidak, berhenti menyalahkannya. "Aku tidak apa. Tidak akan marah, tidak akan pergi. Aku janji. Marah padaku saja."

Dan gadis cilik itu berhasil. Gaara mau menatapnya, meski tak seperti dulu. Sebab yang ia lihat dari seorang Gaara kini hanyalah pandangan dingin tanpa emosi.

"Aku pegang janjimu," suara datar itu berujar sebelum meninggalkan si gadis cilik yang menangis karena nada datar yang terasa menusuk hatinya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Okeeh, saya harap readers tahu bahwa yang di atas itu adalah sebuah flashback. Kan saya sudah kasih keterangan 'sembilan tahun yang lalu'. Jadi jangan protes dengan bilang "mana flashbacknya?" oke?**

**Hm, dan ini bocoran next chappie….**

_**Air mata akhirnya terjatuh dari sepasang emerald itu setelah sembilan tahun lamanya ia tak pernah menangis. Sejak kepergian sang ayah. Bahkan ia tak menangisi kepergian sang ibu. Namun mengapa kini ia menangis karena membaca deretan kata dalam diary dan sebuah surat tak terkirim untuk dirinya?**_

_**Next chapter: A Diary And An Unsent Letter**_


	9. A Diary and An Unsent Letter

**Ada yang tanya soal ide...**

**ide ini juga gak sengaja terlintas di pikiran aku. Aku yang lagi dalam dilema perasaan (jyaah...) tiba-tiba mikir, gimana ya kalau ada kisah nikah dini di mana suaminya gak suka ma dia?**

**piye?**

**piye?**

**pi- killed

* * *

**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, FemNaru, Typo(s), Author Newbe, No Shou-ai, dll….**

**Pairing:**

**Gaara x Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**A Diary And An Unsent Letter

* * *

**

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa sulit untuk membuka. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah handuk dingin yang berisi es batu, membuatnya mengerang karena kaget dan sakit sekaligus. Dengan susah payah ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan mencoba menatap sekitar.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Temari yang berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya garang, lalu Kankuro yang duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya cemas.

"Hei, bukan aku yang melemparkan handuk itu padamu. Tapi Nee-san," ucap Kankuro saat Gaara tak berhenti menatapnya lekat.

"Apa belum cukup kau membuat masalah?" pertanyaan Temari yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindirnya itu mengingatkan Gaara akan kejadian malam sebelumnya, juga…. mimpinya. Kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu yang hadir bagaikan mimpi. Dan dengan itu, ia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata terakhir Kankurou sehari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" tanyanya lirih dengan suara serak. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke melihatmu menghajar seorang pria kemarin. Karena tampaknya kau tidak bisa diam, jadi dia memukul tengkukmu dari belakang lalu mengantarmu kemari, begitu dia bilang. Apa lehermu masih sakit? Apa perlu kita ke dokter?" Tanya Kankuro setelah menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Gaara, sore ini kami harus kembali ke Suna. Sebab Nee-san harus segera ke Otto menyusul Shika-nii. Keluarga besar mereka ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama. Sedangkan aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga besar kita, untuk mewakilimu dan Nee-san," sahut Kankuro lagi, dan Gaara hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebab ia tak bisa banyak bicara setelah pemuda yang ia hajar memukul telak pada rahangnya.

Sejujurnya Temari masih ingin menceramahi adiknya itu, namun saat ia melihat tatapan Kankuro yang mengarah penuh arti padanya, ia pun memilih untuk bungkam dan meninggalkan kamar adiknya itu.

"Haah, kau membuat nee-san tidak tidur semalaman kau tahu." Ucapan Kankuro itu jelas membuat Gaara menatapnya bingung. Dan sekali lagi, seolah sudah tahu pertanyaan apa yang diucapkan oleh otoutonya melalui tatapannya itu, Kankuro berujar, "nee-san bersuara keras padamu bukan berarti dia membencimu atau marah. Ya, ku akui kalau dia marah. Tapi itu semua karena dia terlalu menyayangimu."

"…."

"Haha sudah tidak ada. Karena itulah dia merasa bahwa dia harus bisa menjadi sosok ibu untukmu. Dan aku rasa wajar kalau dia marah karena kesalahanmu."

"Aku mengerti," Gaara berujar singkat. Tak ingin membuat kakaknya merasa diabaikan bila ia diam saja.

Sekali lagi Kankuro mengacak rambut merah adiknya yang ia warisi dari ibunda tercinta mereka yang telah pergi menyusul sang ayah. "Tapi, aku lebih setuju bila menganggap Nee-san sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

Gaara menatap bingung pada Kankuro saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sedangkan Kankuro memilih untuk beranjak dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Memandangi bumi yang kini hanya memiliki satu warna yang melambangkan kesucian.

Gaara paham bila Kankuro akan membicarakan suatu masalah yang cukup sulit untuk dibahas bila ia sudah bersikap demikian. Dan ia sudah siap mendengarkan.

"Nee-san adalah orang pertama yang menentang keinginan haha. Wajar saja kalau dia menolak. Kalian masih sangat muda. Kau baru 18 tahun dan Naruto bahkan belum genap 15 tahun saat itu. Selain faktor usia, nee-san juga tahu kalau kau masih memikirkan gadis masa lalumu. Belum lagi sikapmu yang acuh tak acuh pada orang lain. Dia khawatir kau akan menyakiti Naruto."

"Dan aku memang melakukannya," sahut Gaara mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Namun haha tetap saja bersikeras. Dan dengan kondisinya yang semakin lemah, nee-san terpaksa mengalah. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi nee-san ketika dia diminta untuk memanggil Naruto agar menemui haha malam itu. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap Naruto, dan berbalik bersuara ketus."

Kankuro menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan haha pada Naruto. Yang jelas saat Naruto keluar dari kamar haha, dia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk menutupi air mata yang sudah sangat jelas akan segera terjatuh. Haah, dasar anak itu."

Cukup lama mereka berdua mengobrol di kamar itu, sampai suara Temari terdengar untuk mengingatkan mereka akan makan siang yang hampir terlupa. Selepas itu, Temari segera mengepak barang-barangnya yang memang cuma sedikit ia bawa.

Jam empat sore Temari dan Kankuro meninggalkan apartemen tersebut untuk segera kembali ke Suna. Dan tak lupa Temari membawa biola putih milik Naruto tanpa bisa dicegah Gaara.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku berambut merah itu memandangi jalan kota Konoha yang berselimut salju. Merasakan dinginnya hembusan angin musim dingin yang membelai kulitnya. Juga butiran salju yang mencair tatkala bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

Ia tengah bernostalgia.

Bernostalgia akan seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang sangat indah. Dengan iris mata biru yang akan selalu berbinar indah andai tak ada dirinya yang merusak keindahan itu. Sosok gadis yang selalu menyukai semua musim. Tak peduli itu musim panas di mana sinar matahari akan menyengat kulit dengan panasnya, atau musim dingin yang serasa membekukan tulang dengan butiran es miliknya. Atau musim semi yang dihiasi beragam bunga-bunga cantik. Entah itu Sakura atau Dandelion yang sering membuatnya bersin. Atau pun musim gugur saat pepohonan menggugurkan daunnya dan akan menambah beban pekerjaan gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu menyukai semua musim. Semuanya.

Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat saat sebuah kepingan kenangan hadir dalam memorinya. Saat gadis itu masihlah seorang gadis cilik. Dalam kepingan kenangan itu, ia melihat gadis itu tengah memandang riang pada pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar di taman mereka, dan ia dapat melihat sebuah tangan framboise yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya menyodorkan bunga dandelion ke arah hidung gadis cilik itu, yang menghasilkan suara bersin yang sulit berhenti. Dan dapat ia dengar bagaimana gadis cilik itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya.

'_Nii-chan.'_

Sebuah kepingan memori lain bermain dalam pikirannya. Dalam memori itu, ia melihat gadis cilik yang sama, yang belum genap berusia lima tahun, tengah memunguti dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohonnya. Ia terus memungutinya dengan sabar meski tangan mungilnya tak mampu membawa labih banyak daun. Hanya satu hal yang pasti yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu, membantu nii-channya yang diberi tugas untuk menyapu halaman rumah mereka yang ditutupi daun-daun kecoklatan yang terjatuh dari pohonnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Gaara mendengar panggilan itu untuknya.

'_Nii-chan.'_

Musim panas dengan gambar pelaku yang masih sama. Gadis cilik berambut pirang dan seorang bocah lelaki berambut merah di sebuah danau kecil yang dikenalnya sebagai oase. Ia tampak sibuk berenang di dalam danau kecil itu sembari memperhatikan adik kecilnya mengejar capung atau hewan-hewan lain yang menarik di depan matanya. Dan saat gadis kecil itu terjatuh, yang ia dengar bukanlah teriakan kesakitan khas anak kecil. Melainkan ia yang dipanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama.

'_Nii-chan.'_

Butiran putih uap air yang beku terus turun tanpa henti untuk menyelimuti kota Suna kala itu. Di sebuah rumah yang berhiaskan hiasan khas natal terdengar sebuah suara gerutuan seorang gadis kecil yang masih sama dengan semua kepingan memori yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu tampak memegang sebuah hiasan bintang yang rupanya ingin ia letakkan di puncak pohon natal yang lebih besar darinya.

Tak ada yang menyadari kondisi gadis kecil yang tengah merengut kesal itu sebab semuanya sedang berada di dapur untuk menikmati kue buatan ibu mereka. Tak ada, kecuali satu orang. Bocah berambut merah itu tersenyum tatkala melihat kaki kecil adiknya tampak berjinjit dan sesekali melompat-lompat. Ia pun mendekati sang adik dan segera menggendong adik kecilnya itu di leher agar ia bisa meletakkan hiasan bintang itu.

Gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya dapat tersenyum lagi setelah melihat hiasan bintangnya terpasang dengan rapi di pohon natal tersebut. Ia menunduk, melihat pada sang kakak yang menggendongnya.

"_Terima kasih, nii-chan."

* * *

_

_**Nii-chan….**_

Betapa Gaara kini sangat merindukan panggilan tersebut untuknya. Panggilan yang dulu begitu disukainya, namun ia sendiri pula lah yang membuat panggilan itu menghilang dengan segala kebencian dan kecaman yang tak seharusnya ia berikan pada gadis kecil yang masih polos itu.

Dan sekali lagi kalimat pengandaian muncul dalam asanya yang takkan terwujud.

Akankah ia dapat mendengar panggilan itu lagi andai ia tak melukai gadis itu? Tak melukai 'angel' miliknya?

Dan jawaban yang hadir pun kembali menyayat hatinya.

Tentu saja ia bisa. ANDAI ia tak menyakiti gadis itu. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai isterinya tersebut.

Isteri….

Kata 'isteri' mungkin tak lagi bisa ia gunakan dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Sebab ucapan sang kakak sebelum pergi benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"_**Sebaiknya kau segera menemukan Naruto. Sebab aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke, bila Sasuke yang lebih dulu menemukannya, aku sendiri yang akan mengurus perceraian kalian. Aku rasa Naruto akan lebih bahagia dengan Sasuke."**_

"_**Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah pulang kalau kau belum menemukannya."**_

Ucapan kakak perempuannya itu telah menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya. Ucapan itu tidak hanya menjadi dorongan untuknya agar bisa menemukan isterinya, namun juga telah menjadi senjata yang menghancurkan asa yang begitu sulit ia pertahankan.

Dan ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membantah ucapan yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang memang tak terbantahkan itu.

Gaara menghela napas berat sebelum ia meninggalkan beranda saat menyadari malam telah membelai kota tersebut. Dengan langkah berat ia menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel dan kunci mobil miliknya. Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang masih sakit, ia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis dengan aura selembut rembulan itu.

* * *

Mata Gaara terpaku pada dua buah benda di tangannya. Sebuah buku bersampul oranye dan sebuah surat dalam amplop putih yang bertuliskan namanya yang tak sengaja ia temukan kala dirinya tengah mengambil mantel dalam lemari. Ia tahu, ia tahu siapa yang telah menulis surat itu. Sebab tulisan tangan itu takkan ia lupakan.

Surat dari sang terkasih yang telah pergi.

Perlahan, Gaara membuka surat tersebut. Dan matanya pun mulai mengikuti deretan kata yang rupanya ditulis jauh sebelum ia memiliki gadis itu sebagai isterinya.

_**Gaara, apa kabar? Ah, aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja. Apa makanmu cukup? Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh minum air dingin sebelum jam 11 pagi, karena kau bisa sakit perut. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa padamu, jadi aku tulis saja semua hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau lakukan, oke?**_

_**Dan kau harus ingat….**_

_**Kau tidak boleh makan makanan yang terlalu pedas atau keras nanti maagmu bisa kambuh.**_

_**Kau tidak boleh minum air dingin sebelum jam 11 pagi (aku sudah menuliskannya di atas kan?)**_

_**Kau tidak boleh terlambat makan.**_

_**Jangan keluar tanpa mantel saat musim dingin atau topi saat musim panas. Nanti kau bisa sakit.**_

_**Jangan hanya makan-makanan instant. Kau juga harus masak, tapi sebelum masak, siapkan semua bahannya dulu. Dan jangan lupa mencucinya.**_

_**Kalau cuci piring jangan terlalu menundukkan badanmu dan gunakan sarung tangan plastik supaya piring-piringmu tidak jatuh.**_

_**Dan satu lagi, jangan memainkan busa sabun ya? Kau suka begitu kan? Hati-hati dengan matamu.**_

_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik….**_

_**Seharusnya hal ini tidak perlu aku katakan, sebab tanpa aku ingatkan pun kau pasti akan baik-baik saja di sana. Karena kau tak perlu melihatku. Melihat aku yang telah merenggut senyum itu dari wajahmu.**_

_**Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan tousan. Maafkan aku yang membuat tousan pergi dari kita, Gaara. Maafkan aku….**_

_**Gaara, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?**_

_**Andai saja saat itu aku yang terjebak di dalam sana, akankah kau membenci tousan dan menyalahkannya?**_

_**Andai saja saat itu aku tidak meninggalkan tousan, akankah kau masih mengingatku dan memanggilku 'imouto-chan' seperti dulu?**_

_**Belum tersediakah kata 'maaf' untukku? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu kata itu darimu, Gaara?**_

_**Gaara, aku sangat ingin memanggilmu 'nii-chan' seperti dulu, sama inginnya aku mendengar panggilan itu darimu. Namun aku tahu, itu salahku.**_

_**Akulah yang salah karena tak bisa menyelamatkan tousan.**_

_**Maafkan aku Gaara.**_

_**Hontou ni gomenasai nii-chan….**_

Jantung Gaara berdentum keras membaca surat tak terkirim itu. Surat yang ditujukan untuknya oleh gadis kecilnya. Adiknya. Imouto-channya. Tak kuasa menahan gejolak jiwa yang melandanya, Gaara meremas kertas di tangannya sebagai pelampiasan.

Sungguh, ia begitu kacau saat ini.

Begitu kacau, hingga ia merasa tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi. Betapa penyesalan telah menghancurkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Menghancurkan kearoganan dan juga hidup yang ia miliki. Namun dibalik semua kehancuran yang ia rasakan itu, Gaara menyadari satu hal, semuanya karena dirinya.

Dia sendirilah yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

* * *

Lembaran kertas dalam buku harian itu sudah hampir penuh terisi. Beragam kisah dituliskan oleh sang pemilik di dalamnya. Namun hanya satu hal yang dapat Gaara tangkap dari deretan kata dalam buku itu.

Rahasia hati sang pemilik yang tak pernah terungkapkan.

Iris hijau Gaara dengan telaten menjelejahi setiap baris dalam buku tersebut. Hingga iris itu mulai terasa aneh saat membaca beberapa tulisan terakhir dalam agenda tersebut.

_22 juni…_

_Menikah dengan Gaara…._

_Betapa tiga kata yang merupakan permintaan kaasan ini telah berhasil menghancurkan impianku. Menggelapkan masa depan yang ingin ku raih. Menjauhkan cita-cita yang ingin ku capai. Dan seolah melenyapkan hidupku…_

_Usiaku baru 14 tahun dan aku memiliki impian…._

_Ingin kukatakan kalimat itu pada kaasan, namun lidahku terasa kelu saat menatap mata hijaunya yang telah payah menatap dunia…_

_Aku mohon, biarkan ku titi jalanku sendiri…._

_Satu kalimat lain yang juga tak dapat kulisankan di depan ibunda yang telah berbaik hati merawatku, dan terus menyayangiku. Meski aku telah merebut bintang hatinya._

_Ayah….._

_Ya, kaasan…._

_Betapa dua kata yang aku ucapkan dengan wajah tersenyum di hadapan kaasan itu terasa menyayat hatiku. Mencabik jiwaku. Menggelapkan akal dan pikiran yang aku punya._

_Ya, kaasan. Aku akan menikah dengan Gaara._

_Meski begitu, aku berharap Gaara akan menolak permintaan itu dengan segala kebenciannya padaku._

_Akankah kau dengar permintaanku tuhan?_

_-/-_

_13 Juli…._

_Air mataku luruh bersama hujan badai yang seolah ikut menangis bersamaku kala mendengar jawabannya…_

_Mengapa tuhan?_

_Mengapa tak kau biarkan aku menggenggam sedikit saja harapan untuk bebas? Meski kebebasan itu ku peroleh dari kebencian dirinya yang begitu berarti bagiku._

_Mengapa? Mengapa kau ucapkan jawaban itu Gaara?_

_Bukankah kau telah memiliki seseorang yang mampu menghadirkan senyum di wajahmu? Bukankah kau telah memiliki seseorang yang mampu menenangkan jiwamu yang terluka? Lalu mengapa kau ucapkan jawaban itu?_

_Apakah itu berarti kau telah lelah menunggunya? Tidakkah itu melukaimu Gaara? Ataukah aku kembali menjadi alasan atas luka baru yang aku buat di hatimu sekarang ini?_

_Maafkan aku kalau begitu…_

_Sungguh, maafkan aku, Gaara….._

_/_

_20 Juli….._

_Tiga hari lagi menjelang pernikahan…._

_Takkan kukatakan pernikahanku, pernikahannya, atau pernikahan kami. Karena tak ada aku, dia, atau kami dalam hal ini. Semuanya hanyalah bayangan semu. Semuanya hanyalah sandiwara. Baik itu, senyum, tawa, bahagia, maupun ketegaran ini. Semuanya hanyalah kepalsuan…_

_Namun luka di hatiku bukanlah kepalsuan,_

_Sesak di dadaku bukanlah sandiwara,_

_Dan air mata ini bukanlah topeng._

_Semuanya benar. Realita yang sesungguhnya kurasakan di balik cerita yang aku perankan._

_/_

_22 Juli_

_Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Matsuri seharian ini. Dia terus-terusan menanyakan alasanku menerima permintaan kaasan. Dan selanjutnya, hanyalah gesekan biola yang menjadi jawabanku atas tanya yang dilisankannya._

_Aku tahu, Matsuri akan paham dengan setiap gesekan biola yang aku ciptakan. Karena dia mampu memahamiku._

_Mengapa debaran ini terasa saat mata kami beradu pandang? Mengapa kekelaman yang tersirat dalam iris miliknya seolah menjebakku dalam ruang tak berbatas? Seolah hanya ada aku dan dia di dunia yang aku pijak ini._

_Perasaan ini terasa familiar, namun juga asing. Seolah pernah ku rasakan, namun telah lama ku lupakan._

_Perasaan apakah ini?_

_Mengapa harus kurasakan ketika aku tahu aku akan menjadi seorang Sabaku yang sesungguhnya kala mentari membelai kami besok?_

_Dan mengapa harus padanya, pada dirinya yang merupakan sahabat dirinya?_

_/_

_24 Juli_

_Tuhan, biarkan malam ini ku mengadu padamu. Izinkan aku menumpahkan beban di hati dalam rengkuhanmu Tuhan._

_Tuhan…._

_Tak terputus air mata yang terus terjatuh di hatiku. Tak tertahan dalamnya luka yang kurasa jauh di dalam dada. Tak kuasa diriku untuk tidak mencela diriku yang telah berbohong di hadapan pastur penyembah-Mu._

_Betapa hati ini semakin terkoyak, saat langkah kaki hamba meniti jalan menuju altar-Mu..._

_Betapa jantung ini semakin berlubang, kala Kankuro-nii melepaskan tanganku untuk bersanding dengannya di hadapan-Mu…_

_Betapa tubuh ini terasa lebur dalam hancur kala mendengar puji-pujian yang ditujukan atas-Mu…._

_Betapa kaki ini terasa menghilang, kala mendengarnya mengucapkan kesediaan akan sebuah janji suci…._

_Betapa mata ini sungguh ingin menangis kala lidah ini tengah berbohong untuk mengucapkan kesediaan yang sama dengannya…._

_Dan betapa hamba membenci diri ini, kala hamba masih mampu menyunggingkan senyum indah di saat hati dan tubuh hamba terasa hancur tak terkira…._

_Wahai tuhan, tak ada lagi tempatku untuk berpulang selain kepadamu. Tak ada lagi tempatku mengeluh selain padamu. Dan tak ada lagi yang mampu melindungi jiwa pendusta ini selain dirimu._

_Tuhan…._

_Aku mohon padamu, betapapun hancurnya diriku kelak, betapapun kotornya aku nanti, aku mohon padamu, tetaplah melihat jiwa yang lemah ini. Tetaplah merengkuh diri yang nista dalam kubangan kebohongan ini, Tuhan._

_Aku mohon padamu…._

_/_

_25 agustus…._

_Sudah sebulan aku jalani hidup dalam panggung sandiwara baru dan memerankan nyonya Sabaku. Dan sudah sebulan ini pula ku tinggalkan rumah tempatku tumbuh. Mengikuti jejak suami yang menuntut ilmu di negeri orang. Menjalani kehidupan sebagai layaknya isteri dalam rumah baru, bersama penghuni baru yang lain._

_Dia…._

_Belum, belumlah aku akan berbicara tentang dirinya. Namun kini yang akan ku ceritakan hanyalah jawaban yang aku dapat saat melihat iris hijau manusia yang berstatus sebagai suamiku saat memandangku._

_Di antara semua luka yang pernah ku rasakan karenanya, tak ada luka yang melebihi cara pandangnya padaku. Karena aku, tak terlintas di matanya. Meski hanya sekejap saja._

_Karena aku, dijadikannya pengganti dirinya yang telah pergi meninggalkan dia. Mengingatkanku akan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, saat dia pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Saat dia mengamuk tanpa kesadaran bersamanya, dan saat aku datang memeluknya untuk menerima setiap luka yang ia rasakan._

_Tentu ia takkan ingat hal itu…_

_Yang kudengar saat itu hanyalah 'Cherry'…_

_Dan seperti itu pulalah dia memandangku…._

_Bukan sebagai Naruto, tetapi sebagai 'Cherry' yang bahkan tak ku ketahui siapa…_

_/_

_28 september_

_Sungguh aku tak kuasa menahan laju air mata ini saat mendengar mereka yang kuketahui sebagai teman kelasku berbicara tentang masa depan, cita-cita, dan juga semua hal yang wajar untuk dibicarakan oleh mereka yang masih remaja. Oleh mereka yang masih memiliki tangan yang bebas untuk meraih cita-cita dan cintanya._

_Namun semua itu bukan untukku. Hanya terkecuali padaku, segala pembicaraan itu menjadi tabu. _

_Sebab aku bukan lagi seorang gadis bebas layaknya mereka. Sebab aku hanyalah seorang isteri yang tak tertatap oleh iris suaminya. Sebab sayapku telah patah untuk terbang, sebab tanganku telah terikat untuk meraih cita-cita dan impian, dan kakiku telah terantai untuk melangkah maju._

_Yang kubisa hanyalah merasa iri saat mendengar, dan menatap dengan segala kerendah dirian yang ku punya saat melihat mereka melangkah maju…._

_/_

_27 Oktober_

_Lagi, dia mengerjaiku yang hampir menangis karena luka tak tertahan. Entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa jika dia tahu luka yang ada di hatiku…_

_Dan mengapa rasa nyaman ini justru kurasakan saat bersamanya? Padahal dia sungguh manusia yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku._

_Tuhan, diakah orang yang kau kirim untuk menjadi tempatku mengadu?_

_/_

_1 November_

_Malam kemarin bagai mimpi buruk untukku. Andai tak ada Sasuke, mungkin aku telah menjadi seonggok sampah kini. Aku tak mengerti dan tak mampu memahami bagaimana Gaara mampu bertahan dan berbaur dalam pergaulan yang bagiku menakutkan._

_Merah di pipi telah menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagiku dari tempat itu. Juga mengingatkanku akan posisi diri yang tak mampu mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Mampukah aku menjadi pengganti dirinya yang telah pergi meninggalkan Gaara? Dan mampukah aku menjadi pengobat hatinya yang luka?_

_/_

_10 november_

_Beberapa hari belakangan ini terasa menyiksaku. Aku pikir, setelah Gaara mengucapkan kata maaf untukku, semuanya akn menjadi lebih baik. Namun aku salah, sebaliknya segalanya justru menjadi buruk._

_Namun saat itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari dan mengingat sesuatu yang dulu hilang._

_Perasaan yang familiar dan asing di saat yang sama yang pernah ku rasakan pada Sasuke. Perasaan itu memang telah ku alami jauh sebelum aku mengenal Sasuke. Perasaan suka yang kurasakan pada pemuda yang kini menjadi kepala keluarga yang baru aku bangun._

_Perasaan suka yang kukubur secara paksa saat mengetahui dia telah mencintai gadis lain…_

_Semuanya bermula saat aku melihat mereka dalam keadaan yang tak sepatutnya untuk dilihat. Menyebabkan luka di hatiku semakin koyak. Dan saat air mataku luruh, kurasakan sebuah kehangatan lain memelukku._

_Sasuke…_

_Dia membawaku pergi darinya, dengan maksud menghiburku dan menjauhkanku dari rasa sakit itu. Namun aku meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan kehangatan yang terasa begitu nyaman saat aku teringat janji semasa kecilku dulu. Janji yang kulisankan dihadapan Gaara tatkala aku melakukan kesalahan yang menghapus binar kebahagiaan dari wajahnya._

_Kebimbangan menghantuiku kala Sasuke menahan pundak ini agar tak berbalik. Namun satu kalimat darinya yang untuk pertama kalinya menyakitiku membuatku menguatkan diri untuk kembali pada sumber lukaku._

_Paling tidak, aku bersyukur telah melakukan hal itu. Gaara melihatku. Tak menganggapku sebagai pengganti dia lagi. Dia memandangku sebagai aku…_

_Sebagai Naruto…_

_/_

_20 desember…._

_Gaara, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?_

_Gaara…._

_Seperti apakah kau memandangku kini?_

_Seperti apakah aku di matamu?_

_Seperti apakah posisiku di hatimu?_

_Adakah kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku, Gaara?_

_Adakah kau memiliki cinta untukku?_

_Benarkah telah kau lupakan dirinya?_

_Gaara, hati yang kau beri untukku kini, apakah berisi cinta di dalamnya? Atau hanyalah hati yang masih kosong?_

_Gaara, aku mohon, tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku?_

_Akankah kau memandangku sebagai aku saja? Sebagai Naruto, dan bukan sebagai Sakura…_

_Kiss the rain…_

_Mengertikah kau akan makna lagu ini Gaara?_

_Mengertikah kau akan setiap baris syair dalam lagu ini?_

_Mengertikah kau, Gaara?_

_Lagu ini menggambarkan jiwaku. Lagu ini menggambarkan hatiku. Setiap tanya, setiap kebimbangan, dan semua yang kurasakan tertuang dalam lagu ini._

_Gaara, aku tak meminta berbagai kata manis darimu. Yang kuminta hanyalah satu. Jawaban akan segala tanya dan kebimbangan yang merasuk ke dalam hatiku._

_Gaara, tak peduli bila aku terlihat sebagai seorang pengemis di matamu…_

_Aku mohon, lupakan dia dan tatap aku saja. Jangan peduli padanya dan dengarkan suaraku saja. Jangan lagi Gaara, jangan lagi kau mengenang dirinya atau membagi cintamu untuknya, tapi hanya beri padaku saja. Hanya padaku saja._

_Aku mohon, Gaara…._

Deretan kata dalam buku itu mungkin tak tercipta dari seorang penulis puisi atau seorang penyair. Bukan pula terlahir dari seorang pembuat lagu. Barisan kata itu tulus terlahir dari jeritan hati seorang gadis yang tak sanggup menahan segala dukanya sendiri, namun tak pula menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk mengadu.

Barisan kata dalam buku itu tidaklah puitis dan menggunakan majas-majas indah sebagai penghias makna. Namun hanyalah berupa kata-kata biasa. Tapi itu semua sanggup membuat seorang Gaara menitikkan kembali air mata yang telah lama menghilang darinya. Air mata yang bahkan tak terjatuh kala peti mati ibundanya tertutup oleh tanah. Kala bumi memeluk ibundanya dalam keabadian. Karena seingatnya, air mata terakhir yang ia tumpahkan adalah aat ia melepaskan kepergian sang ayah di bawah naungan keabadian dalam bumi Suna.

Namun kini, air mata itu telah kembali. Kembali untuk menangisi barisan kata yang merupakan kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh isterinya.

Tak terbayang bagaimana campur aduknya perasaan di hati pemuda beriris zamrud itu. Sedih, kecewa, bahagia, marah bercampur jadi satu. Menjadi satu kesatuan perasaan yang tak mampu tergambarkan oleh air mata, maupun sesak di dada.

Yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanyalah memeluk buku dan surat itu sebagai pelampiasan atas kerinduan akan dirinya yang entah berada di mana.

Sebuah mobil CRV silver tampak melaju perlahan di jalanan kota Suna yang tertutupi salju. Setelah hampir setengah jam mobil itu berjuang di jalanan yang cukup licin, akhirnya sampailah ia di sebuah kediaman yang tak begitu mewah, namun juga tak begitu sederhana yang terletak di sebuah bukit yang tak begitu jauh dari pusat kota.

Sesampainya di depan rumah tersebut, pintu mobil segera membuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tampak lebih muda dari wanita tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat mereka meninggalkan mobil dan segera memasuki kediaman yang memang tidak terkunci itu.

Kehangatan segera membalut mereka saat menapakkan kaki semakin jauh ke dalam rumah itu. Aroma makanan pun tercium dari arah ruang makan. Langkah kaki mereka segera saja menuju ke arah ruang makan. Dan mereka mendapati berbagai makanan yang masih hangat di atas meja, juga seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut yang mirip dengan wanita tadi tengah menata piring di atas meja dalam diam.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum, menunjukkan iris safir yang begitu indah. "Selamat datang Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii."

**TBC**

**Buat semua yang udah review, makasih banyak ya?**

**jujur, tanpa review dari kalian semua aku gak akan bisa semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan, kritik, dan saran dari kalian...**

**(_._)**


	10. Torture And Dilemma

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Warning!**

**OOC, FemNaru, Typo(s), Author Newbe, No Shou-ai, dll….**

**Pairing:**

**Gaara x Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Torture and Dilemma

* * *

**

Butiran air beku tak kunjung berhenti menghujani kota Suna yang sepi bak kota mati. Para penduduk yang biasanya sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan hingga malam hari di kota kecil tersebut kini lebih memilih menghangatkan diri bersama keluarga di dalam rumah yang menawarkan kenyamanan lebih.

Begitu juga dengan sebuah rumah yang terletak di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari pusat kota itu. Penghuni rumah yang berada di dalamnya juga lebih memilih berada di dekat perapian untuk menghindari rasa dingin yang menggigit.

Namun kenyamanan itu tiba-tiba saja terusik dengan suara bel yang ditekan pelan. Awalnya, tak satu pun penghuni rumah tersebut yang berniat membuka pintu dan mengambil resiko diterpa angin dingin yang sama sekali tak nyaman untuk dirasakan, namun bunyi bel yang terus menyenandungkan lagunya membuat mereka pun terusik.

"Kankuro, cepat buka pintunya." Wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sedang membaca majalah sembari berbaring di atas sofa berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Kenapa bukan nee-san saja? Mungkin itu Shika-nii yang lupa membawa kunci," seorang pemuda berambut coklat mencoba membantah perintah kakaknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kayu yang ia ukir untuk keperluan tugas musim dinginnya.

"Dasar bodoh, dia akan langsung ke Otto setelah pekerjaannya di Ame selesai. Sana cepat buka pintu!"

"Tapi nee-san-"

"Cepat!"

"Ah, iya iya." Pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku No Kankuro itu akhirnya menyerah. Dan berdiri dari singgasananya. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia segera berbalik dan lari menuju kamar mandi. "Maaf nee-san, aku ke kamar mandi dulu!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu melemparkan pelototan tajam yang tak dapat dilihat oleh adiknya itu, lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan dengan malas melangkah menuju pintu untuk menyambut siapapun tamu yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan kehadirannya di malam yang dingin ini.

"Tadaima, Temari-nee."

Mata hijau Temari membulat melihat tamu yang sebelumnya ia anggap mengganggu tersebut. Belum lagi penampilan fisikal tamu di hadapannya sangat jauh dari kata 'baik'.

"Naruto..."

Air mata yang terjatuh dari gadis itu membungkam semua pertanyaan yang ingin diutarakannya. Dan ia hanya diam sembari memeluk gadis berusia 15 tahun di hadapannya dengan bingung.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung empat hari yang lalu. Namun hingga pagi tadi, baik Temari maupun Kankuro tak pernah mendapat jawaban dari kepulangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba tanpa Gaara bersamanya.

Saat ditanya ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ingin menenangkan diri dan meminta mereka untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang keberadaannya.

Selebihnya gadis itu bersikap biasa saja, dan melakukan semua kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia masih di Suna. Ia terbangun di pagi hari saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan rumah, menyambut Temari dan Kankuro dengan senyum riang yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Atau senyum lembut yang menenangkan saat Temari dan Kankuro menatap cemas padanya.

Mungkin ia berharap bisa membuat Temari kehilangan rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya saat ia bersikap biasa saja. Namun sebaliknya, kecemasan Temari pun bertambah seiring sikapnya yang seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah itu selama hampir enam bulan.

Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itulah Temari dan Kankuro memutuskan untuk segera menemui Gaara di Konoha setelah mereka berjanji untuk merahasiakan keberadaan gadis tersebut dari Gaara. Plus tambahan bagi Kankuro, untuk melindungi Gaara jika sekiranya Temari akan mengamuk nantinya.

Sabaku No Temari yang telah berganti nama menjadi Naara Temari setelah menikah dengan Naara Shikamaru, pemuda jenius yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, mungkin terlihat galak, tegas dan sedikit kasar.

Namun dibalik sikap galaknya itu, ia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan hati yang mudah tersentuh oleh hal-hal yang mengharukan atau romantis, meskipun ia sering kali menutupinya dengan sikap tegas dan sinisnya.

Matanya akan terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menonton drama korea atau membaca novel yang bergenre hurt/comfort/angsty. Dan saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya yang mampu menghadirkan rona merah di wajahnya adalah ketika Shikamaru melamarnya. Pemuda yang telah lama menyukai Temari sejak SMU. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan masa SMAnya dengan mengikuti ujian akselerasi agar ia bisa sekelas dengan Temari dan lulus bersama gadis itu.

Bila ada hal yang mampu membuat Temari menangis, itu hanya ada beberapa. Dan salah satu di antaranya adalah seorang gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Naruto.

Gadis yang telah bersama mereka sejak ia berusia sebelas tahun itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian hal yang mampu membuat Temari menitikkan air mata, bukan karena disakiti hatinya. Melainkan merasa trenyuh dengan segala peristiwa yang mendera gadis yang menurutnya harusnya masih bisa tertawa dengan riang bersama teman-temannya itu. Bersama dengan ketegaran yang dimiliki gadis rapuh itu, air mata Temari takkan pernah mampu bertahan untuk tidak terjatuh saat menjadi saksi hidup dalam kisah gadis bernama Naruto itu.

Dan kini, ia lagi-lagi harus menjadi saksi akan ketegaran gadis yang telah dihancurkan luar dalam oleh adik kesayangannya sendiri.

Betapa senyum Naruto serasa mencekiknya bersama rasa bersalah yang menghantam dadanya yang tak kuasa mempertahankan kebebasan gadis itu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Selamat datang Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii."

Ucapan selamat datang dengan senyum lembut itu mungkin akan terdengar biasa bagi Temari dan Kankuro andai mereka tak mengetahui kenyataan kejam yang telah dialami oleh gadis yang mengucapkannya.

"Air panas sudah aku siapkan untuk kalian berdua. Mandilah dulu, lalu kita makan bersama," gadis itu berujar lagi. Masih dengan intonasi yang biasa saja. Tak menyadari tatapan kedua kakaknya pada dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Temari bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih sibuk menata piring dan sendok di meja makan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap meja dengan mata menerawang. Lalu berujar pelan dengan senyum miris yang menghiasi wajahnya, "bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang suami-isteri? Aku hanya belum siap saat itu, makanya saat ini aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

Jelas yang dikatakannya adalah suatu kebohongan. Baik Temari maupun Kankuro tahu hal itu. Dan itu membuat kedua kakaknya itu merasakan sakit yang semakin menyayat mendera di dada mereka. Meski bagitu, Kankuro masih bisa menahan diri dengan bersikap tenang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Temari.

Dengan langkah cepat Temari berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan lagi-lagi memeluk gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Air matanya tak kuasa ia bendung di pelupuk mata dan tertumpah ruah begitu cepat. Ia menangis terisak dengan Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan terus melindunginya?" ia berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lirih tanpa membalas dekapan Temari. Lalu berujar pelan, "sampai ia memaafkanku yang telah membunuh tousan."

Tangisan Temari bertambah kencang mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan dengan nada tenang itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto. Mencoba menyangkal pernyataan yang dikeluarkan adiknya melalui bahasa tubuhnya itu. Sebab ia sama sekali tak kuasa untuk melisankan segala bantahan yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

Lidahnya kelu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Temari-nee."

Lagi, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tenang itu kembali menyayat hatinya yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Tak terkatakan bagaimana ia membenci dirinya kini yang tak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menjelaskan bahwa kepergian ayah mereka bukanlah kesalahan gadis di hadapannya. Bahwa kecaman yang diberikan oleh Gaara padanya adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Bahwa ia tak memiliki kesalahan apapun terhadap Gaara.

Dan bahwa ia sama sekali tak berhak untuk disakiti sampai seperti itu hanya untuk menebus kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya.

"Nee-san, sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri dulu. Kau membuat Naruto takut dengan sikapmu tahu," ucapan bodoh Kankuro itu mungkin akan dibalas dengan makian kejam dari Temari bila ia dalam kondisi biasa. Namun untuk kali ini, ia merasa Kankuro ada benarnya.

Dan dengan berat hati ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut pada Kankuro, seraya berkata, "terima kasih, Kankuro-nii."

Kankuro hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengedikkan bahu dan mengabil tempat di kursi yang biasa ia tempati untuk makan.

* * *

"Dia tampak sedikit kacau saat kami mengunjunginya," Kankuro membuka pembicaraan sementara Naruto sibuk dengan wortel di tangannya.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik? Jangan sampai maagnya kambuh," Naruto berkomentar sambil berusaha mempertahankan posisi pisau di tangannya yang hampir tak kuasa menggenggam alat dapur tersebut saat sang kakak membahas masalah orang yang tak ingin ia kenang.

Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sibuk dengan wortel di tangannya. Sebab semua masakan sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menipu Kankuro yang ia khawatirkan akan membaca hatinya yang hancur dan membuatnya harus kehilangan ketegaran yang ia punya.

Dan Kankuro tahu akan hal itu.

"Maafkan dia ya? Dia masih labil," ujar Kankuro kembali.

Sedangkan tangan Naruto berhenti menggerakkan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong wortel saat mendengar ucapan Kankuro.

Memaafkannya?

Apa sebegitu mudahkah Kankuro pikir untuk memaafkan perbuatan Gaara padanya? Tak pernahkah pemuda berambut coklat itu memikirkan bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya ia saat Gaara melakukan hal itu padanya? Menyakitinya dengan sikap dinginnya demi Sakura, dan membuatnya merasa bak benda mati yang berada di bawah hak kepemilikan Gaara dan menghancurkan dirinya yang tak dipedulikan perasaannya.

Apa Kankuro pikir sebegitu mudahnya ia akan memaafkan Gaara hanya karena dia berkata bila adiknya itu masih labil?

Tidak….

Tidak akan bisa semudah itu dia memaafkannya.

Bahkan jika Gaara datang dan berlutut meminta maaf padanya (suatu hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan Gaara), ia belum tentu bisa memaafkan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai suaminya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, tak apa." Getaran dalam intonasi yang tadinya tenang itu ditangkap oleh indera Kankuro dengan baik.

"Terkadang bersikap tegar tak menyelesaikan masalah apapun. Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Kankuro-nii," ujar Naruto masih dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Kau ini perempuan, seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun malah. Kalau sakit, menangislah. Kalau marah, katakan saja. Jangan selalunya berkata 'tidak apa-apa', 'aku baik-baik saja', dan semua hal yang membuatmu terlihat kuat. Jangan tersenyum saat hatimu terluka, jangan tertawa saat kau ingin menangis. Kau tidak salah bila mengatakan Gaara bersalah," ucap Kankuro hati-hati pada Naruto yang telah menghentikan pekerjaannya itu.

Namun Naruto hanya diam saja. Mungkin sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak salah bila kau marah, bahkan benci padanya. Kau memiliki hak atas itu. Jangan terpaku pada kecaman masa lalu. Karena semua itu tidak lah benar, apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Diam….

Itulah hal yang dilakukan oleh dua insan tersebut. Masing-masing mencoba memahami keadaan yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Mencoba mendalami dan mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk mengobati luka yang dirasakan oleh keluarga kecil mereka. Hingga suara isak tangis tertahan dan suara pisau yang membentur lantai menyadarkan Kankuro.

Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berlutut dengan lengan kanannya menutupi mata yang kini basah dengan suara isakan tertahan. Dan isakan tertahannya secara perlahan menjadi isakan lepas yang benar-benar menyayat hati Kankuro yang mendengarnya.

Tangisan gadis itu bak sebuah melodi paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia dengar. Melodi yang menceritakan kerasnya hidup yang harus dialami gadis yang tak pernah mengenal orang tuanya itu. Gadis yang harus melepaskan masa remajanya, kebebasannya, juga cita-citanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan sosok ibu yang begitu ia sayangi, namun pada akhirnya pengorbanannya tak berbuah manis. Justru kepahitan mendalam yang telah menjadi racun akan hidupnya yang menyambut dirinya dalam penjara kehidupan itu.

Tak jua ia peroleh setetes saja air kebahagiaan dari surga melalui pengorbanan besarnya itu, melainkan kobaran api neraka berwujud kekejaman suami yang ia peroleh.

Sakit…

Hati gadis itu begitu sakit. Betapa derita yang dialaminya telah menghancurkan tubuh dan jiwanya. Meninggalkannya dalam wujud seonggok sampah yang membusuk. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini. Itulah yang dibahasakan gadis itu melalui tangisannya.

Dan itulah melodi yang diciptakan gadis itu melalui isakan-isakannya yang sangat menyayat hati.

Ingin Kankuro mendekap gadis yang menjadi adiknya itu, namun ia tahu hal itu takkan menjadi obat untuk si gadis kecil yang tengah terluka. Yang ia bisa, hanyalah mendekat pada tubuh adiknya yang bergetar, berlutut di sampingnya, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Seperti yang biasa almarhum ayah mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu bila ia sedang ketakutan atau bersedih dulu.

Sementara itu, di balik dinding yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruangan lain, seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang lainnya tengah menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sesak saat mendengar tangisan gadis itu pecah dalam keterdiaman mereka.

Salju yang turun dengan deras, telah menjadi saksi akan dilema mendalam yang tengah memeluk erat sebuah rumah yang dulunya selalu dihiasi akan canda tawa hingga sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Kini rumah itu hanya dihiasi oleh air mata yang mengalir dalam keterdiaman mereka. Membahasakan hati yang terluka akan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

* * *

Sasuke lagi-lagi terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari. Diacaknya rambut hitamnya dengan kesal, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan terus melangkah hingga ia mencapai pintu kamarnya yang menjadi penghubung dirinya dengan ruangan lain di rumah besarnya itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa dingin yang menyapa kulit tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai boxernya itu, ia terus melangkah menuju dapur. Di ambilnya sebuah gelas kosong yang selalu tersedia di atas meja makan dan mengisinya dengan segelas air hangat. Setelah gelas itu penuh ia pun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamarnya lagi.

Setibanya di dalam kamarnya ia tak langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang nyaman untuk kembali berlayar di alam mimpi, melainkan memakai celana panjang dan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang yang cukup tebal, lalu beranjak menuju balkonnya yang hampir tertutupi salju.. Sebab ia tahu pasti, ia takkan bisa mencapai alam mimpi itu lagi setelah ia terbangun.

Sama seperti malam-malam yang ia lewati sebelumnya.

Malam-malam yang ia lalui dengan memimpikan seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan sedikit pun. Gadis yang tengah bersembunyi dari dirinya entah di mana. Dalam mimpinya itu, ia terus melihat gadis itu menangis dengan segala luka yang tak mampu ia hilangkan keberadaannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu segera meneguk air hangat yang setia di genggaman tangannya. Menghabiskan segelas penuh air hangat itu dalam sekali teguk dengan harapan denyut kesakitan di dadanya akan menghilang.

Suatu pengharapan yang sia-sia. Sebab ia sendiri pun tahu pasti, denyut yang menyiksanya itu takkan pernah bisa hilang hingga ia bertemu dengannya.

Bertemu dengan pemilik iris safir yang selalu menunjukkan binar ceria di matanya meski ia sedang terluka. Bertemu dengan pemilik senyum riang yang selalu tersungging meski hatinya sedang menangis. Bertemu dengannnya. Dengan gadis bernama Naruto yang selalu saja menunjukkan ketegarannya di balik tubuhnya yang begitu rapuh akan luka.

Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit. Betapa hatinya merasa tersiksa saat melihat gadis itu menangis meski hanya di dalam mimpinya. Sebab ia yakin, air mata yang terjatuh dari sepasang safir gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur yang menyiksanya. Sebab ia yakin isakan pedih yang ia dengar dari gadis itu bukan hanya sekedar fatamorgana dalam pikirannya yang haus akan kabar tentang dirinya. Tangis gadis itu bukanlah sekedar ilusi yang menyerang pikirannya yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Melainkan suatu kenyataan pahit yang sangat ia sadari.

Gadis itu tengah menangis di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Menangisi nasibnya yang begitu malang. Menangisi kisahnya yang begitu tragis, dan menangisi realita kejam yang menciptakan distopia dalam kepahitan hidupnya.

Dan bayangan yang lebih menyakitkan Sasuke adalah,

Mungkin saja gadis itu sedang menangis sendiri saat ini. Dalam dinginnya hujan salju yang menghujani luka hatinya.

"Dimana?" ia bertanya lirih pada salju yang terus turun dari langit malam. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau tengah bersedih di sana?"

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Adakah yang mampu menghiburmu?"

"Adakah yang mampu menghapus air mata dari wajahmu?"

"Adakah seseorang yang mampu menghadirkan senyum di wajahmu?"

Semua pertanyaan yang terlisan dengan suara lirih dan bergetar itu dihempaskan oleh desau angin kencang yang berhembus bersama salju yang menambah serangan dingin yang mampu membekukan tulang. Namun semua itu tak memiliki pengaruh dan daya apapun terhadap tubuh pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Seolah tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

Ia masih tetap setia berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan mata yang memandang ke kejauhan. Seolah dalam pandangannya itu ia bisa menembus segala penghalang yang membatasi dirinya dengan sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto…."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan mata tertutup itu, terjatuhlah pula tetesan air hangat yang membasahi pipinya.

Air hangat yang menjadi simbol akan ketulusan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia sebut namanya itu.

Air hangat yang selalu tejatuh selama beberapa malam di waktu yang sama. Di saat malam tengah menjelang pagi. Di saat ia tengah memikirkan gadis itu. Di saat ia… tak kuasa menahan rasa rindunya pada Naruto.

Rasa rindu yang hanya ia rasakan untuk Naruto.

Hanya untuk Naruto saja….

* * *

Sementara itu di sudut lain kota Konoha, tepatnya di sebuah bar yang memutar musik-musik keras dan memamerkan para manusia yang sibuk menari dengan gaya yang beragam, seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak menyesap segelas minuman alkohol yang dihabiskannya dalam sekali minum.

Setelah minuman dalam gelasnya habis, ia pun menyodorkan kembali gelasnya yang kosong pada bartender yang bertugas di dekatnya. "Satu lagi," pintanya.

Sang bartender pun kembali meracik minuman yang dipesan Gaara. Menyusul bergelas-gelas minuman sejenis yang telah masuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu. Setelah pesanan Gaara selesai, ia pun menyodorkan gelas yang telah penuh itu pada pelanggannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Gaara yang menerimanya memandang gelas tersebut dengan pandangan sayu. Ia lalu menoleh pada bartender berambut biru pucat itu. Ia mengamati si bartender dengan cermat lalu berkata dengan senyum mengejek yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, "kau tahu Sabiru-san, aku adalah manusia paling kejam dan paling jahat yang ada di dunia. Aku juga orang paling tolol yang pernah ada. Paling brengsek, dan semua keburukan yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikku."

Si bartender yang namanya diketahui Gaara melalui nametag yang ada di baju kerjanya hanya diam dan mendengarkan curhatan Gaara tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah sering mendapati pelanggan yang mabuk karena depresi. Jadi ia hanya diam dan mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dan karena semua ketololan dan kebrengsekanku, aku telah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untukku," Gaara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu? Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu memaafkanku. Dia selalu ada untukku. Dan dia- heh mataku panas. Kau lihat? Aku menangis. Hehehe, aku menangis karena kehilangan malaikatku. Malaikat yang selalu saja memaklumi sikap dinginku."

Gaara mengucek-ngucek matanya yang dipenuhi air mata lalu kembali menenggak minuman beraura panas itu dan kembali meminta pesanan yang sama pada si bartender bernama Sabiru itu.

"Aku…. aku selalu menyakitinya. Menyalahkannya karena kepergian ayah kami dalam kebakaran sembilan tahun yang lalu. Menganggapnya pembunuh ayahku, padahal dia… hehe dia hiks tidak bersalah…"

"Gadis polos yang lugu itu tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah," lagi, Gaara menghapus air matanya yang hampir terjatuh. "Aku tidak hanya menyakiti hatinya, tapi juga menghancurkan tubuhnya. Aku merusaknya. Hehehehe, so stupid right? Now she has gone. Dia pergi… meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan iblis keparat bernama Sabaku No Gaara ini."

Glek!

Satu gelas martini lagi-lagi dia tenggak dalam satu kali minum. Lalu ia kembali bercerita, "apa? Apa yang harus ku lakukan Sabiru-san? Apa yang harus dilakukan si brengsek ini untuk menemukan istrinya yang bak malaikat yang sudah dinodainya itu? Apa yang harus dilakukan si bodoh ini untuk meminta maaf padanya?"

Usai mengucapkan pertanyaan itu ia langsung jatuh terkulai di meja bar tersebut. Namun hanya dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Sabiru bisa mendengar isak kecil yang tertumpah dari pelanggan berambut merahnya itu.

Di dengarnya pemuda itu menangis dan terus menyebut nama seorang gadis yang tak dikenali olehnya.

"Tuan, saya rasa anda sudah mabuk berat. Mau saya teleponkan keluarga anda?" bartender itu bertanya sopan padanya. Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar kata 'keluarga' disebut langsung bangun. Wajahnya sangat merah, begitu pula dengan matanya. Bau alkohol yang pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Keluarga? Semuanya ada di Suna. Istriku, Narutoku, tak ada karena aku. Sasuke juga marah padaku. Kau lihat sekarang? Hehehe, aku dibenci semua orang. Karena aku brengsek!"

Duk!

Dan lagi-lagi Gaara terjatuh tertelungkup di atas meja. Mau tidak mau bartender berambut biru muda ini mengambil handphone Gaara yang ada di kantong jaket yang ia kenakan, dilihatnya foto seorang gadis bermata biru dengan rambut berwarna pirang cerah yang tengah tersenyum ceria menjadi wallpaper handphone tersebut. Ia pun menduga bila gadis itulah yang dimaksud Gaara. Namun ia kembali fokus pada phone book handphone itu, lalu mencari-cari sebuah nama yang disebut oleh Gaara sebelumnya.

"Halo? Tuan bisakah anda datang ke Vivre bar? Tuan pemilik handphone ini sedang mabuk berat. Baik. Ya, sama-sama."

* * *

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Gaara ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah mabuk berat dengan igauan-igauan seputar permintaan maafnya pada sang istri. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat mendengarnya, namun ia lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan emosinya pada cermin yang ada di dekat tempat tidur tersebut. Menyisakan serpihan-serpihan cermin yang hancur dan dihiasi oleh tetesan darah dari kepalan tangannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mau saja menjemput Gaara di bar tersebut saat dini hari hanya karena mendapat informasi dari pelayan bar tersebut. Padahal ia sangat marah pada pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai penyebab Naruto menghilang.

"Hontou ni gomenasai ne, Naruto…"

"Gomenasai. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju Gaara yang masih belum sadar akibat hang overnya itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya telah terkepal erat tepat beberapa senti meter di atas wajahnya.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tangan itu mendapatkan perintah dari otak Sasuke untuk menghantam wajah sahabatnya itu. Namun hingga beberapa menit berikutnya, tangan yang terkepal itu masih setia menggantung di atas wajah Gaara.

"Brengsek kau!" Sasuke mendesis kesal dan kembali menghempaskan tubuh mabuk itu ke atas tempat tidur. Dan ia pun meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

**still haven't reply your reviews. But, i love you all...**

**MMUach**

**Regards,**

**Kyra**


	11. The Worst New Years Eve

"Kau masak apa?" pemuda berambut merah bata itu bertanya pada istrinya yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa kegiatan memasaknya.

"Nasi ketan," isterinya berujar setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu mengambil tempat di samping suaminya. Tangannya membuka tutup tempat nasi yang sudah ia sediakan. Lalu mengambilkan sedikit nasi untuk suaminya.

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memasak ini di Suna," suaminya yang bernama Gaara berujar lagi saat melihat hanya ada nasi ketan dan parutan kelapa di atas meja.

"Memang belum pernah. Aku mencari-cari resep makanan di internet dan aku rasa ini enak."

"Hanya dengan parutan kelapa?" kembali Gaara bertanya. Sedangkan Naruto, isterinya, hanya mengangguk riang lalu mengambil sedikit nasi ketan hangat itu dengan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya dengan parutan kelapa dan mengarahkannya pada suaminya tersebut. Suaminya pun dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari isterinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara.

"Hm, lumayan. Aku rasa aku akan menyukainya bila sudah terbiasa," ucap Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya.

"Syukurlah."

Suara itu seperti menahan tangis dalam pendengaran Gaara. Merasa aneh dengan suara Naruto ia pun menoleh pada isterinya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok isterinya menangis dengan wajah lebam dan dipenuhi air mata serta pakaian yang sobek.

"Naruto?"

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Latar ruang makan mereka di pagi hari tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kamar mereka di malam hari dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai celana panjang dan Naruto yang hadir dengan visualisasi yang sangat jauh dari kata 'baik'.

Gaara seolah-olah kembali di malam natal beberapa hari sebelumnya saat ia menghancurkan isterinya tersebut.

"Naruto-"

"Sakit Gaara. Aku sakit. Tubuhku sakit sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku Gaara?"

"Naruto, aku-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan penjelasannya, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu telah berada begitu jauh darinya. Ingin ia mengejarnya, namun kakinya serasa membatu di tempat yang bahkan ia tak kenali dengan segala kabut kegelapan yang mengelilinginya. Sementara itu, tubuh isterinya pun semakin menjauh darinya.

Air mata….

Hanya air mata yang terjatuh dari sepasang iris biru milik isterinya yang mampu ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya sebelum tubuh mungil yang hancur itu menghilang.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Mariage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 10**

**The Worst New Year's Eve**

* * *

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh tegapnya yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan intensitas yang tidak lambat. Air mata pun tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto…"

Dia mengacak rambut merahnya yang berantakan selama beberapa saat. Mencoba mengerti makna dari mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang…

Semua itu adalah slide-slide kenangannya bersama sang isteri. Saat isterinya membuat masakan baru sebagai sarapan mereka, dan saat ia menghancurkan isterinya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah realita yang ia alami kini…

Kehilangan malaikatnya, dan tenggelam dalam keterpurukan.

Ia menatap ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Ruangan yang menyimpan segala bentuk kenangan yang tertinggal dari Naruto. Ia seolah dapat melihat tubuh mungil Naruto membuka pintu lemari mereka dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Gaara. Dilihatnya Naruto berbalik padanya dan bertanya dengan senyum lembut khas miliknya, **"Kau mau pakai kemeja yang merah atau yang putih?"**

"Yang merah," Gaara menjawab lirih dengan senyum kecil.

"**Ah, aku ingat kemarin kau juga pakai kemeja merah kan? Sekarang kau harus pakai baju putih Mr. Red,"** tolak Naruto dan memasukkan kembali kemeja merah yang di tangannya.

"Putih tidak cocok untukku Ms. Orange."

"**Siapa bilang? Putih itu selalu cocok untuk semua orang."**

"Tapi tidak untuk iblis sepertiku," ucap Gaara, kini dengan mata yang telah basah. Dilihatnya Naruto menatap sendu padanya dan mendekat padanya.

"**Kenapa menangis?"**

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," ujar Gaara. Tangannya hendak menggapai sosok Naruto yang perlahan menghilang dengan air mata di wajahnya. "Kembalilah…. Kembalilah padaku, Naruto."

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Dari mana saja kau otouto? Pagi-pagi kau sudah menghilang," tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang akan melewati ruang makan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Jogging," Sasuke menjawab singkat lalu mengambil tempat di samping Itachi. Membatalkannya rencana sebelumnya yang ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu saat subuh tadi.

"Kau masih harus belajar kalau ingin berbohong yang baik dan benar Sasuke," ujar Itachi kalem.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaan tangannya yang sedang mengolesi roti miliknya dengan selai coklat dan beralih menatap Itachi. "Tampaknya Tsunade-san akan mendapat pasien baru," ucap Sasuke menyebut psikiater sekaligus dokter terkenal tersebut.

"Kau ingin jadi Sasuke kundang?"

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar lelucon kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak lucu di telinganya. Oh ayolah, bagaimana mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengar lelucon yang diucapkan dengan wajah serius macam wajah Itachi?

"Aku akan merebutnya," ucap Sasuke serius masih dengan tangan yang sibuk mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

Itachi menurunkan koran yang ia baca sedari tadi dan menatap lekat pada adiknya. "Usiamu baru 18."

"Aku mencintainya," ucap Sasuke lagi. Hal ini jelas membuat Itachi gusar sendiri. bagaimanapun Sasuke menunjukkan sikap tenangnya, ia sangat tahu adiknya itu sedang emosi saat ini. Dan bicara dengan Sasuke yang sedang emosi dengan wajah _stoic_, itu sama saja mengeruhkan air yang sudah keruh.

Takkan ada kata 'selesai'…

Itachi menyesap black coffenya sedikit lalu kembali fokus pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau dia hamil?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar hal itu, ia menatap kakaknya lalu berujar mantap, "aku akan menjadi ayahnya."

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu saat ini. Tapi bagaimana ke depannya nanti? Apa kau benar-benar bisa menjadi ayahnya saat bayang-bayang ayah kandungnya akan hadir dalam anak itu?"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung meninggalkan Itachi. Ia tahu kakaknya itu benar, meski ia bisa mengatakannya dengan nada meyakinkan, dan meski pembicaraan tadi hanyalah pengandaian, ia takkan bisa menghilangkan kemarahannya pada sosok Gaara. Yang mungkin akan hadir dalam wujud anak –yang mungkin saja dikandung- Naruto.

* * *

Hari terus berlanjut. Meninggalkan tahun sebelumnya yang ditandai dengan pijaran kembang api dari berbagai penjuru kota untuk merayakan pergantian tahun. Aura kebahagiaan terasa di mana-mana. Namun tidak dengan dua orang pemuda yang berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Mereka tak merayakannya dengan cara yang biasa orang lain lakukan untuk menikmati pergantian tahun dengan suka cita, melainkan mereka melewati malam yang meriah tersebut dengan menyesap kesakitan di dada.

Bila orang-orang merayakan tahun baru dengan tawa dan pesta, atau berjalan-jalan dengan orang yang berarti bagi mereka, maka kedua orang ini melewati tahun baru itu tanpa pesta, tanpa orang yang berarti bagi mereka, dan tanpa berjalan-jalan di kota. Tetapi mereka melewatinya dengan rasa kesepian yang menyiksa sebab kehilangan sosok orang yang begitu berarti bagi mereka. Satu sosok yang begitu berarti bagi dua orang pemuda yang berbeda.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok Naruto yang biasanya menghadirkan senyum ceria yang sering dilihat oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Senyum yang sering dicemooh Sasuke, dan tak dipedulikan Gaara. Namun kali ini betapa mereka sangat merindukan senyum dan sosok itu.

Senyum ceria, sosok yang berisik, namun begitu mereka cintai…

Sementara Sasuke sedang mengenang sosok Naruto di beranda kamarnya yang dingin, maka Gaara sedang mengobati rindunya dengan memeluk surat dan buku harian Naruto di atas tempat tidur, meski hal itu sama sekali tidak mampu mengobati kerinduannya.

Saat Sasuke tengah berbicara pada angin untuk mengabarkan kerinduannya akan gadis itu, maka Gaara sedang terbaring di kasurnya dengan melihat bayang-bayang Naruto di kamar itu dan seolah bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Saat Sasuke tengah menangis dalam diam dengan rasa rindu yang menyayat hatinya akan sosok Naruto, maka Gaara pun tengah menangis dengan jiwa yang seolah-olah telah terbang untuk mencari keberadaan sosok isterinya tersebut.

Dua pemuda yang mencintai satu gadis,

Dua pemuda yang merindukan satu wanita,

Dan dua pemuda dengan hati yang sama-sama merindu pada seorang Naruto…

Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengenang gadis itu, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka berdua mengenang gadis yang sama. Mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengenang Naruto yang memiliki posisi yang berbeda untuk mereka. Di mana dalam hal ini, Gaara lebih berhak atasnya, dan Sasuke akan menatap benci pada apapun yang ada di hadapannya saat menyadari hal ini.

Mencintai wanita yang telah menjadi milik orang lain…

Menyedihkan, namun tak juga bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya.

* * *

Alunan gesekan biola yang membentuk sebuah musik syahdu terdengar hampir di seluruh ruangan di rumah itu, menutupi suara gemuruh kembang api di luar sana. Tak ada yang berniat mencari asal suara itu, sebab mereka sudah tahu dari mana melodi tersebut berasal.

Lagu yang terdengar begitu indah sekaligus menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Terdengar menenangkan namun juga menyesakkan di saat yang sama. Terasa manis dan pahit dalam indera pendengaran manusia. Sebab lagu itu sedang menceritakan kisah sang pemilik biola yang kini masih menikmati kesendiriannya di beranda kamar miliknya.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar lembut dibelai angin dingin di malam tahun baru itu, namun tak jua ia berniat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Mata yang biasanya menunjukkan iris safir kini terpejam, dengan biola di pundak kirinya yang ia tahan dengan dagunya, dan tangan kanannya tak berhenti menciptakan alunan merdu tersebut.

Dengan lagunya, ia ingin menyampaikan sebuah cerita pada alam yang sedang bersahabat dengan musim dingin…

Dengan lagunya, ia ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya yang tak terbendung pada salju yang turun tanpa henti….

Dan dengan lagunya, ia ingin menghibur jiwanya yang sedang galau. Mengobati tubuhnya yang terluka, dan berharap dapat menghentikan laju air matanya yang tertumpah.

Air mata yang tercipta akan gelombang perasaan yang tengah menderanya begitu dahsyat. Membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam lautan kelam bernama kebimbangan. Menyesakkan dadanya yang telah banyak menikmati mineral kehidupan yang memiliki berbagai macam rasa. Suka, duka, senang, dan sedih yang membuatnya tersenyum, marah, dan juga mengalirkan tetesan air mata kesedihan.

Betapa hatinya terasa remuk dan hancur, membuatnya merasakan racun dari empedu yang begitu pahit rasanya. Membuatnya merasa cukup. Merasa cukup untuk melangkah di jalan dunia yang telah banyak memberinya asam garam kehidupan. Membuatnya merasa cukup dengan deraan dan hempasan gelombang badai yang menghalau langkahnya. Dan ia merasa inilah akhir perjalanan panjangnya. Ia merasa di sinilah ia harus berhenti dan beristirahat, di musim dingin yang ia lalui dengan hujan dari sepasang langit miliknya.

Betapa angin dingin kini terasa begitu nyaman memeluknya, dan membuatnya enggan untuk menunjukkan iris birunya lagi. Sebab ia merasa telah lelah menatap dunia. Sebab ia merasa telah payah untuk tersenyum. Dan sebab ia merasa… tak lagi sanggup menahan beban yang menggunung di pundaknya.

Melodi yang berhenti, dan suara benda jatuh menjadi yang terakhir ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Dia mengalami tekanan batin yang cukup berat rupanya," ucap dokter muda berambut abu-abu tersebut sembari membereskan tasnya yang berisi alat-alat kedokteran yang biasa ia bawa saat mendapat panggilan ke rumah-rumah. Setelah selesai, ia pun keluar dari kamar bernuansa cerah yang kini dihuni kembali oleh pemiliknya setelah hampir enam bulan meninggalkannya.

Dua sosok kontras yang berbeda jenis kelamin dan ciri-ciri namun sedarah itu pun mengikuti dokter pribadi mereka yang bernama Kabuto tersebut dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan mendalam. "Lantas apa yang harus kami lakukan dokter?" pemuda berambut coklat yang lebih bisa menguasai diri bertanya.

'Sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan dia memikirkan masalah yang terlalu membebani pikirannya. Perasaan dan pikirannya harus tetap tenang. Sebab seperti yang anda lihat sekarang, beban pikiran yang begitu besar membuat pertahanan tubuhnya melemah. Dia akan lebih mudah jatuh sakit atau bahkan akan sering pingsan mendadak," dokter Kabuto kembali menjelaskan.

Duo kakak adik Sabaku yang mendengarnya pun terdiam mendengarnya.

Menjaga agar adik perempuan mereka tidak memikirkan masalah berat yang mampu membebani pikirannya bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan. Sebab mereka sangat tahu beban pikiran yang ditanggung oleh gadis pirang berusia 15 tahun yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya di dalam kamar yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan bukanlah perkara mudah. Melainkan perkara yang begitu rumit, yang oleh mereka sendiri pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan dan mencari jalan keluarnya.

Menghela napas pasrah adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama bertambahnya beban di dada yang terasa oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka pun mengantar kepergian dokter muda tersebut sampai di pintu rumah setelah sebelumnya menerima resep yang harus mereka tebus

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Nee-san, apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak menemani Shika-nii?" pemuda berambut coklat itu bertanya cemas pada kakaknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dilihatnya kakaknya menatap pada televisi tanpa fokus yang pasti. Ia pun segera paham bila kakaknya tengah berpikir keras saat ini. Dan mungkin hal itu berhubungan dengan Naruto, juga masalah keluarga suaminya yang mungkin saja menganggapnya sebagai menantu kurang ajar yang lebih mementingkan keluarganya dibandingkan keluarga suaminya yang namanya kini ia sandang di belakang namanya.

"Nee-san!" Kankuro kembali memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kali ini berhasil, sebab kakaknya itu kini menatapnya. Namun,

'BUK!'

"Aku tidak tuli, bodoh!" Temari berseru setelah melempar bantalan kursi yang ada di dekatnya tepat di wajah Kankuro. "Lagipula aku sudah ada di sini, mau diapakan lagi? Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pergi ke acara keluarga?"

Kankuro masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya tersebut. Sebab mereka berdua berada di rumah karena alasan yang sudah pasti.

'**Naruto yang diketemukan pingsan setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua merasa janggal dengan permainan biola Naruto yang berhenti mendadak.'**

Temari bahkan masih merasa jantungnya akan copot saat mengingat bagaimana ia melihat Naruto tergeletak pasrah di beranda yang dingin dengan senyum tipis. Ia pikir adiknya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan kala itu, hingga ia berteriak histeris pada Kankuro yang langsung kocar-kacir menelepon dokter keluarga mereka.

Suara dering ponsel milik Temari menginterupsi lamunan dua kakak adik itu. Setelah melihat nama suaminya tertera dengan jelas di layar telepon, Temari pun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kankuro untuk mendengar isakan kakaknya yang ia yakini ditahannya sejak tadi.

* * *

Alunan musik merdu yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts hitam putih yang membahasakan rangkaian nada yang diciptakan oleh salah seorang komposer ternama terdengar dari sebuah _cd player_ dan memenuhi ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari _cd player_ tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sabaku No Gaara, tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang dalam diam. Tak ia pedulikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar sedari pagi. Entah itu berupa pesan dari teman-temannya yang ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru atau mengajaknya keluar untuk merayakan pergantian tahun tersebut, atau telepon dari kerabat-kerabatnya. Semuanya tak pernah ia pedulikan.

Baginya saat ini, tak ada lagi yang lebih berarti dibandingkan keberadaan sosok 'angel' miliknya yang menghilang entah ke mana. Bersama sebuah surat yang tak terbilang lagi kusutnya karena terus ia dekap dan terkadang basah oleh air matanya, juga sebuah diary berwarna orange yang setia menemani hari-hari sepinya, disertai dengan alunan musik 'Kiss The Rain' ciptaan komposer ternama bernama Yiruma, yang merupakan komposer lagu favorit Naruto yang ia sebutkan dalam diarynya, ia seolah berada di dunianya sendiri.

Dunianya yang tercipta dari ketiga hal di atas. Dunia yang menjadi tempatnya untuk menghibur diri bersama bayang-bayang isteri yang telah ia sakiti dan telah meninggalkannya, juga tempatnya untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Di atas ranjang yang biasanya selalu terisi kehangatan dari aura kelembutan dan senyum ceria isterinya, Gaara terus diam meringkuk bak mayat hidup. Seolah pendengaran, menjadi satu-satunya indera yang ia miliki saat ini. Seolah ia hanya mampu mendengar suara, tanpa mampu melihat ataupun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merespon suara yang ia dengar.

Ia benar-benar telah hancur kini. Tak hanya jiwanya yang hancur dan menghilang dengan kepergian sang isteri, namun juga tubuhnya serasa telah mati dengan segala kegagalan dan hasil nihil yang ia dapatkan untuk menemukan isterinya. Angelnya. Narutonya.

Ia lelah…

Ia telah lelah dengan segala pencariannya yang berakhir sia-sia. Ia telah lelah dengan dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menemukan malaikatnya. Ia telah lelah dengan kebutaannya pada arah untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang Narutonya.

Ia benar-benar lelah…

Ia telah benar-benar lelah kini. Ia lelah menanggung rasa sakit tak berkesudahan yang menghimpit dadanya. Ia lelah menahan rasa kesepian tak berujung yang memberinya kesakitan tanpa henti. Ia lelah, benar-benar lelah mencoba untuk merangkak naik dari dasar jurang penyesalan yang ia tak tahu seberapa dalamnya, dan ia tak tahu di mana akhir dari sisi jurang yang tengah ia daki.

Mencari dalam kegelapan,

Merangkak dalam ketidakpastian,

Dan berakhir dalam penderitaan…

Betapa hal itu telah menjadi neraka baginya. Neraka dunia yang tak tertanggungkan deritanya. Neraka dunia yang tercipta dari kesalahannya sendiri dan membuatnya kehilangan jiwa dan sosok penerangnya. Kini ia hancur dalam nestapa…

Kini ia hanya bisa menangis dalam kebisuannya…

Kini ia hanya bisa memanggil dalam jerit kesakitan hatinya…

Dan kini, ia hanya bisa menatap pada kehampaan tatapannya…

Ia, Sabaku No Gaara, telah mati kini….

* * *

**TAMAT**

**BERCANDA!**

**(killed)**

**Nyehnyehnyeh… **

**Oke, buat para readers semua saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Semuanya ada penjelasannya kok. Yang jelas alasan utamanya adalah WB. Saya tiba-tiba kehilangan mood untuk mengetik, ide fanfic yang berseliweran ke sana kemari dan meminta untuk diwujudkan dalam sebuah tulisan. Danm itu adalah sulit untuk dilakukan sebab saya akan segera ujian SNMPTN.**

**Ah, tidak usah bahas ujian. Saya malas mengingatnya.**

**Yang pasti jangan lupa RnR ya?**

**Bocoran Next chappie….**

"_**Kau tahu Gaara, saat manusia tengah berada dalam gundah, atau tengah risau, takut, menderita, atau mungkin bahagia, hanya satu tempat berpulang mereka."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Tuhan."**_

"_**Kau tidak bisa lari lagi… dobe…"**_

* * *

_**Balesan review:  
**_

_**Arisu Kuroneko: hehehehe, iya itu kesalahan penulisan. masudnya Shika dua tahun lebih tua...**_

_**terus masalah akselerasi, maksain aja gitu. kan shika anak orang kaya juga, pintar pula. ya, jadi deh dia bisa ikut ujian dua kali...**_

_**terima aja ya alaan gaje saya...^^v**_

_**Kikyo Fujikazu: yah, mereka belum dewasa sih...**_

_**makasih atas reviewnya ya? ^^v**_

_**Aizawa Shiron: Makasih... dan maaf atas lama updatenya ya? ^^v**_

_**Superol: bikin sesak? 0.0? gak kena asma kan? (killed) ^^**_

_**Icha22madhen: nyehnyehnyeh, gimana ya? (timpuked)**_

_**Dalle no Hebi: 0.0 wa? angan emosi dund! esmosi aja ya? kan dingin...**_

_**Delta alpha Fujoshi: sabarrrrrrr...^^v**_

_**Ka Hime Shiseiten : (_._) maaf ata update yang lama...**_

_**Vii No Kitsune : lho? bukannya Vii-chan yang minta supaya Gaara Dibuat menderita?  
**_


	12. The New Life

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Mariage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 11**

**The New Life**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang ia kuncir tinggi di belakang kepalanya tengah mengayuh sepeda hitamnya dengan ringan. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan lagu melalui gumaman bibirnya, terkadang pula ia tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal di sepanjang jalan pinggiran kota tersebut.

Hembusan angin sore di musim semi yang mempermainkan rambut panjangnya menambah rasa senang di hati gadis manis tersebut. Dan senyumnya pun semakin merekah saat tujuannya telah tersaji di depan matanya. Tanpa merasa perlu terburu-buru, gadis manis bersama Matsuri itu tetap mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang dan melambaikan tangan kirinya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri menunggunya di bawah pohon.

Kring! Kring!

Matsuri membunyikan bel sepedanya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi khas yang mengusik konsentrasi temannya yang masih setia membelakanginya dan membuat gadis sebayanya itu menyadari kehadiran si pengayuh sepeda cantik tersebut.

Gadis itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut padanya, "Matsuri-chan~"

Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya, "Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu agar tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan lagi, Naruto?" Protesnya kesal, "Kau tahu, gara-gara kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Kankuro-kun selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya!"

Gadis berambut pirang di hadapan Matsuri tertawa keras. "Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Matsuri."

"Better," Matsuri berkomentar pendek. Lalu mulai menurunkan barang-barang yang ia bawa di keranjang sepedanya, dibantu Naruto tentunya. Dan mulai menata barang-barang yang ia bawa di atas rumput dengan rapi.

Di atas tikar berwarna merah muda, ditemani sandwich, beberapa macam _snack_ dan biskuit, cola, jus, dan air mineral, Naruto dan Matsuri menghabiskan sisa akhir pekan mereka dengan menikmati pemandangan Oase yang keindahannya tak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

Tak banyak kata yang terucap di antara mereka. Mereka hanya diam dan berbaring santai di atas tikar, atau duduk di pinggir oase untuk bermain air. Sebab tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, mereka yakin, mereka dapat saling memahami.

"Naruto, mainkan satu lagu untukku ya?" Matsuri yang sedari tadi berbaring di atas tikar dengan mata terpejam sehingga disangka tengah tertidur oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba saja memecah kebisuan mereka yang dihiasi oleh desau angin semilir.

Sedangkan Naruto yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk merendam kakinya di dalam sejuknya air oase kini berdiri dan segera mengambil biolanya. Lalu menoleh pada Matsuri dan berujar, "Anda ingin lagu apa, nona?" dengan senyum iseng di tangannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Semua lagu yang kau mainkan, aku suka."

Naruto menurunkan biola yang sudah disampirkannya di pundaknya, lalu menoleh pada Matsuri dengan kening yang mengerut, menandakan dia ingin protes. Sayang, Matsuri tidak melihatnya sebab ia masih asyik menikmati hembusan angin di permukaan kulit wajahnya yang membuatnya enggan menunjukkan kedua iris matanya.

"Hei, kan kau yang memintanya. Mana aku tahu kau sedang ingin lagu yang mana." Naruto mewujudkan protesnya dalam bentuk kata dan suara, sebab ia yakin Matsuri tidak akan membuka matanya bila sudah dalam posisi nyamannya itu.

Matsuri membalik tubuhnya menjadi menyamping, "Kan aku bilang, semua lagu yang kau mainkan, aku suka. Jadi terserah saja."

"Ukh," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lalu kembali menatap ke arah oase dan mulai memainkan lagu yang sekiranya cocok dengan keinginan Matsuri.

Merasakan tak ada protes yang keluar dari Matsuri, Naruto pun melanjutkan _'Always In My Heart'_nya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

Saat itu malam tahun baru, Matsuri yang sedang malas keluar karena untuk pertama kalinya ia tak merayakan tahun baru bersama Naruto, tiba-tiba saja mematung saat ia merasa telinganya mendengar suara alunan biola yang sangat ia kenali. Awalnya ia berpikir itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja yang terlalu memikirkan sosok sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut. Namun saat ia mulai menajamkan telinganya, ia pun yakin bila ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Terlebih saat ia melihat beranda kamar yang seharusnya gelap, telah menyala dan menampilkan sosok gadis yang sangat dikenalinya sedang memainkan biola.

Baru saja ia akan melihatnya lebih dekat dengan teropongnya, ia melihat sosok itu tumbang dan tak lama ia melihat sosok wanita lain yang diyakininya sebagai Temari, datang tergesa-gesa dan ia melihat sosok sahabatnya itu. Saat itu, ia memang tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena letak rumah mereka yang cukup jauh, namun dari siluet-siluet seorang pemuda yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh, meyakinkannya telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di rumah tersebut.

Karena itulah, tak peduli malam telah menjelang larut, ia tetap nekat untuk mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya sekuat tenaga untuk melawan tumpukan salju yang memenuhi jalanan. Dan setelah berjuang selama hampir satu jam berjalan kaki setelah meninggalkan sepedanya di jalan, ia pun sampai di depan rumah kediaman Sabaku yang berada di puncak bukit tersebut.

Tak perlu waktu lama baginya hingga ia diizinkan untuk melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan setelah meminta izin pada orang tuanya, juga pada kedua kakak beradik Sabaku lainnya, ia pun menginap di kediaman Sabaku tersebut.

Saat pagi datang, dilihatnya Naruto sudah terbangun dan berdiri di beranda, lagi-lagi dengan biola putih di tangannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya pada sosok Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di beranda, hanya dengan baju tidur yang tipis. Tapi Naruto tetap berdiri mematung, seolah tak sadar dengan keberadaan Matsuri. Seolah keberadaan Matsuri hanyalah bayangan abstrak tak kasat mata.

Secara perlahan ia pun mendekati Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat air mata telah membasahi wajah sahabatnya itu. Tak lagi ia menunggu otaknya untuk selesai berpikir apa gerangan yang membuat sahabatnya itu menangis, atau memberikannya perintah untuk bertanya, ia langsung memeluk sosok sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria itu.

Entah karena pelukannya, atau karena memang jiwa Naruto yang telah kembali dari pengembaraannya, saat menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya adalah Matsuri, ia hanya tertawa keras dan mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa. Namun Masuri tahu, ia tahu dan sadar betapa kebohongan telah begitu besar diucapkan oleh gadis pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Sama seperti ia yang menyadari bila Gaara adalah cinta pertama Naruto. Cinta pertama yang telah dikuburnya rapat-rapat. Karena tahu bila pemuda yang ia cintai itu telah memiliki gadis lain, juga karena ia masihlah menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kematian kepala keluarga Sabaku dalam kebakaran sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Dan sama seperti ia yang menyadari kebohongan yang diucapkan Naruto melalui setiap lisannya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dengan pernikahan yang telah menghancurkan impiannya. Juga kebohongannya dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa, ia sedang tidak berusaha tegar. Meski kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bermain adalah seluruh kebalikan dari semua sandiwara gadis itu.

Ia tahu, Matsuri sangat tahu dan sadar bila senyum gadis itu pun hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Bahwa kata 'baik-baik saja' tak pernah benar-benar ada di hati gadis itu, dan tak pernah benar-benar melekat pada dirinya. Bahwa sesungguhnya gadis itu telah hancur berkeping-keping sejak ia mengucapkan kesediannya untuk menemani Gaara di setiap waktu dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli Gaara sedang bahagia, atau bersedih, di saat ia tengah berada di puncak, atau jatuh pada jurang terdalam.

Sejujurnya Matsuri ingin meneriakkan segala penolakan yang bisa ia katakan saat Pendeta akan menikahkan mereka. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu saat melihat sosok Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya. Seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia hanya bisa menunduk dan terus mengikuti prosesi pernikahan tersebut. Pernikahan yang ia tahu akan menyakiti sahabatnya.

Dan sekarang, semuanya terbukti. Gadis itu bahkan telah jatuh begitu dalam. Tak ada senyum tulus, tak ada tawa riang, tak ada bahagia untuknya. Hati Matsuri terasa teriris melihat betapa besar perubahan yang telah terjadi pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

Ingin ia marah dan membalas semua luka, rasa sakit, dan kesedihan yang ditelan oleh Naruto, tetapi ia tak kuasa melakukannya. Sebab semua itu tak akan mampu mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang lama padanya. Sebab membalas Gaara, sama artinya dengan menambah luka baru pada Naruto dan akan membuatnya lebih hancur, dan mungkin saja akan membunuh jiwanya.

Tidak. Matsuri tidak menginginkan itu. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Yang diinginkan oleh gadis _brunette_ itu hanyalah sosok sahabatnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum ceria. Yang selalu tertawa bahagia, meskipun saat Gaara hadir, maka senyum itu akan menghilang.

Karena itulah bersama dengan Temari, ia terus hadir untuk mengisi ruang hampa di hati si gadis blonde. Mengobati dahaga akan rasa cinta di hati si bungsu Sabaku, dan menghadirkan lekukan kurva ke atas di sepasang bibir merah mudanya. Bersama Temari, Matsuri menggali begitu dalam ke dalam makam tak bernama di hati Naruto, mencari sosok adik dan sahabat mereka yang telah terkubur dalam derita. Yang telah mati dalam kesakitan. Yang telah beristirahat bersama air mata darah tak terlihat.

Tiga bulan…

Itulah waktu yang diperlukan oleh Matsuri dan Temari untuk menemukan sosok Naruto yang asli. Dalam tiga bulan yang mereka lalui dengan tangis dan kecemasan dalam diam saat mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan, secara perlahan mereka mulai menemukan sosok adik dan sahabatnya yang lama.

Naruto mulai tersenyum dengan segala ketulusannya, ia mulai tertawa dengan kejujurannya, dan ia mulai menata kembali hidupnya yang pernah hilang dalam derita. Tak sedikitpun mereka akan mengizinkan kesepian menyusupi hati si gadis blonde, dan membuat senyum itu memudar. Tak akan mereka biarkan kesedihan menyentuh sedikit saja dinding di dalam hati gadis pemilik safir itu, dan membuatnya kembali meneteskan hujan dari sepasang langit biru musim panasnya. Tak akan lagi ada kesedihan, tak akan ada lagi luka, maupun derita yang menyakitinya.

Tak ada.

Naruto akan tertawa bahagia. Gadis itu harus bahagia. Itulah ikrar yang terukir jelas di hati Temari dan Matsuri. Ikrar yang mereka lisankan dalam bisu untuk menghadirkan kebahagiaan untuk adik dan sahabat mereka.

* * *

Lagu yang berhenti, menandakan gesekan dari tangan tan itu juga berhenti. Dan hal ini tak pelak memanggil kembali jiwa Matsuri dari pengembaraannya ke masa-masa tiga bulan yang telah mereka lewati sebelumnya sekaligus mengundang kebingungan bagi diri Matsuri di masa kini. Perlahan, ia mulai menampilkan sepasang iris coklat miliknya dan mencari-cari sosok keberadaan Naruto.

Dilihatnya Naruto masih setia berdiri di dekat Oase dengan angin musim semi yang memainkan rambut ikalnya yang dibiarkan terurai dan kini mencapai pinggul. Sosok itu tak bergerak dan tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbalik. Dia hanya diam. Mengundang kecemasan pada diri Matsuri. Perlahan, ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, "Naruto?" lalu mulai memanggil namanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Matsuri." Naruto menjawab panggilan Matsuri sekaligus menenangkannya. "Aku hanya sedang berfikir, apakah kau akan mengizinkanku memainkan 'lagu-lagu' itu?"

Pemilik rambut coklat itu diam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Setelah berfikir sejenak, ia pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Asal kau tak menangis saja."

"Arigato goazaimasu, Matsuri-chan."

Alunan nada yang menyesakkan dada pun mulai terdengar segera setelah Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Matsuri. Sementara Matsuri kembali berbaring dan mulai menikmati setiap lagu yang dimainkan oleh Naruto. Kumpulan lagu khusus yang tak pernah dimainkannya selama tiga bulan ini, sebab Temari dan Matsuri tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk mengenang 'mereka'.

'Mereka', dua sosok yang telah ditinggalkannya di kota besar penuh kenangan yang membuatnya berada di Suna atas bantuan Itachi.

Mereka….

Gaara dan Sasuke…

Suami dan sahabatnya…

Naruto menatap nanar pada hamparan air berwarna hijau kebiruan di hadapannya. Ia tak lagi perlu memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya. Sebab, hatinya telah merasakan setiap makna dari lagu yang dimainkannya. Sebab hatinya tahu, dan hatinya telah menuntun kedua tangannya untuk memainkan lagu itu.

Ia tak tahu lagi di mana jiwanya berada saat memainkan lagunya, yang ia tahu, pikirannya kosong dan hanya memerintahkan tangannya untuk terus menggesekkan biolanya, menciptakan alunan nada lembut yang meyesakkan jiwa.

Tetes air mata pertama yang tak disadari kapan terjatuhnya telah menutup akhir dari _'Kiss The Rain'_, lagu pertama yang ia mainkan. Yang kemudian dilanjutkannya dengan _'Never Had A Dream Come True'_, yang kemudian dilanjutkannya dengan _'Have You Ever'_, dan _'Say Goodbye'_.

Sementara Matsuri, hanya diam mendengarkan. Tak hanya mendengarkan alunan musiknya, tapi juga isakan abstrak yang ia yakini tengah dinyanyikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Meski begitu, tak sedikit pun ia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah sahabatnya, tak juga ia berniat untuk memeluknya. Sebab ia sadar, Naruto tetap tak bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari masa lalu.

Ia tetap akan menjadi bagian dari masa lalu itu. Karena masa kini ada, karena masa lalu pernah ada. Karena masa lalu pernah menjadi masa kini. Ia takkan bisa lari darinya. Takkan pernah bisa melupakannya, sebesar apapun dia ingin melupakan masa lalu. Dan Naruto sendiri tak sedikit pun berniat untuk lari, ataupun melupakan masa lalunya.

Oleh karena itu, akan ada saat-saat tertentu di mana dia akan mengizinkan Naruto untuk mengenang masa lalunya. Masa lalunya bersama suaminya, bersama sahabatnya, bersama hatinya yang pernah terluka dan bahagia.

Masa lalu bersama cintanya yang telah ia tinggalkan. Cinta yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuhnya…

* * *

"Ya, neesan. Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"…."

"Aku mengerti, aku juga sedang berusaha sekarang ini. Yang pasti, tetap biarkan dia berpikir kalau aku ada di Otto sekarang ini. Ya, ya. Oke."

Kankuro menutup teleponnya tepat sedetik sebelum Gaara membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sementara Kankuro hanya bisa menatap khawatir sekaligus iba pada adiknya itu. Sudah tiga bulan Kankuro di Konoha, tepatnya setelah ia menerima telepon dari satpam apartemen Gaara yang mengatakan Gaara masuk rumah sakit setelah tiga hari tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan apartemennya.

Begitu mendengar berita itu, ia langsung melesat ke Konoha setelah berbohong pada Naruto bila dia akan ke Otto untuk melanjutkan studinya di Otto Art University. Sesampainya di Konoha, tepatnya rumah sakit, hatinya benar-benar trenyuh melihat betapa kacaunya keadaan adiknya yang tampak seperti mayat hidup di bangsal rumah sakit. Abaikan wajahnya yang pucat, tubuhnya sangat kurus, bahkan pipinya sampai melesak ke dalam wajahnya. Belum lagi pandangannya yang hampa saat dia tersadar. Dan ia juga tidak memberikan respon sedikit pun saat diajak berbicara.

Setelah hampir sebulan di rumah sakit dengan Kankuro yang tidak pernah lelah untuk terus menerus menyemangatinya, bahkan terkadang berbohong padanya mengenai keberadaan Naruto, ia pun berangsur membaik.

Namun keadaan membaik itu hanya berlaku bagi tubuhnya saja, sebab hatinya masihlah 'sakit'. Jiwanya masihlah membutuhkan penyembuhan. Dan satu-satunya obat yang mampu menyembuhkan jiwa adiknya tidak lain adalah kehadiran sosok Naruto.

Meski begitu, Kankuro tetap memilih untuk diam. Karena menurutnya, diam adalah jalan terbaik bagi kedua adiknya yang sama-sama menderita. Ia tak bisa mengorbankan Naruto untuk mengembalikan Gaara pada keadaannya semula, sebab ia tahu gadis itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk melupakan bencana yang disebabkan oleh adik laki-lakinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Gaara yang sudah seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk diam mengenai keberadaan Naruto, namun tetap memberi semangat pada adiknya itu.

Seiring waktu berlalu, saat dirasanya mereka berdua telah benar-benar siap untuk bertemu, ia pun mulai memberikan beberapa petunjuk kecil pada Gaara. Petunjuk yang ia harapkan mampu disadari oleh Gaara, dan menuntunnya untuk menemukan penenang jiwanya tersebut.

Namun ia tetap tidak melupakan ucapan serius Temari yang membuat perjanjian dengan Gaara untuk tidak pernah melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah mereka sebelum ia menemukan Naruto. Juga tentang perpisahan mereka berdua bila Sasuke berhasil menemukan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Takdir, itulah yang tengah bermain di antara mereka saat ini. Sedikit pun Kankuro tak ingin ikut campur dalam ujian yang harus dilalui oleh Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara. Ia hanya bisa meyakini, bila Naruto dan Gaara memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, maka mereka pasti akan bersama.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick **

**-oOOOo-**

Gaara menghela napas lelah sekali lagi yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar pribadinya tersebut. Satu hari kembali berlalu dengan kegagalannya menemukan Naruto. Satu hari kembali dilaluinya dengan kekecewaan.

Ia mencengkram erat dadanya. Tempat di mana ia merasakan sesak tanpa henti, perih tanpa akhir, dan kesakitan tak terperi…

Tiga bulan sudah kekasih hatinya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tiga bulan yang baginya terasa seperti seumur hidupnya. Tiga bulan sudah ia menyesap penderitaan dan menikmati siksa dari neraka dunia yang membakar jiwanya. Tiga bulan sudah jiwanya hancur menjadi debu yang tertiup angin bersama setiap hasil tanpa arti yang diperolehnya dari setiap usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menemukan 'angel'nya.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak usaha yang dilakukannya untuk menemukan Naruto. Berkeliling kota, menempel pamflet, menemui Itachi, bertanya pada kakaknya, dan masih banyak lagi usaha yang dilakukannya. Namun semuanya, nihil. Tak ada hasil berarti yang diperolehnya.

Terkadang ia berpikir untuk mencari isterinya di dunia lain. Dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang ia pijaki saat ini, mungkin saja isterinya tengah menunggunya di sana. Tidak, satu ruang di hatinya menyangkal hal itu, ia masih berusaha percaya bila kekasihnya itu masihlah berada dalam satu dunia dengannya. Kekasihnya belum pergi. Ya, ia yakin kekasihnya belum pergi. Kekasihnya masih ada. Ia masih ada di dunia ini dan tengah menunggunya di sudut lain bumi yang ia pijaki saat ini.

Karena itulah, setiap hari ia mengelilingi kota, tidak, ia mengelilingi Jepang untuk menemukan sosok isterinya yang mungkin tengah menunggunya di salah satu kota di jepang. Bila tidak bisa menemukannya di negaranya sendiri, Gaara akan mencarinya di semua Negara di dunia ini. tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya, ia akan tetap mencarinya.

Tak lagi ia peduli pada hidupnya. Sebab hidupnya sendiri pun tak berarti bila tak bersama dengan kekasih hatinya. Hanya dengan Naruto, ia bisa dikatakan hidup. Dan tanpanya? Ia hanyalah boneka. Sesosok raga tanpa jiwa.

Tanpa Naruto, ia hanyalah seonggok daging yang bisa bergerak, bukan **manusia**.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Gaara dari pergulatan pikirannya. Setelah ia mengatakan "masuk", Kankuro pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara"

"Ya," Gaara menjawab singkat, lalu kembali fokus pada pemandangan kota yang tampak lebih berwarna di tengah musim semi seperti saat sekarang ini.

Kankuro pun ikut terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan basa-basinya itu. Ia bingung harus mengucapkan kata atau pertanyaan apa lagi. Sebab, ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan adiknya saat ini.

"Aniki." Panggilan pelan itu mengejutkan Kankuro.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanyanya setelah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Menurutmu, di mana dia sekarang?" Gaara bertanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan kota yang tersaji melalui jendela kamarnya.

Kankuro diam, tak menjawab apapun. tindakan yang selalu dilakukannya saat Gaara menanyakan hal yang sama di hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apakah dia bahagia?"

"…."

"Apakah dia masih mengingatku?"

"…."

"Apakah dia sudah memaafkanku?"

"…."

"Atau mungkin masih membenciku?"

"…."

"Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya, aniki."

Di saat-saat seperti inilah Kankuro akan menghentikan aksi bungkamnya. Saat di mana ia tak lagi mampu menahan rasa sesak di dadanya kala melihat adiknya begitu tersiksa batinnya. Saat adiknya yang tak pandai bicara itu mengutarakan isi hatinya melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban. Sebab jawaban itu hanya bisa dijawab oleh satu orang saja. Dan orang itu adalah Sabaku No Naruto saja.

Hanya Naruto saja.

"Kau tahu Gaara, saat manusia tengah berada dalam gundah, atau tengah risau, takut, menderita, atau mungkin bahagia, hanya satu tempat berpulang mereka."

"…."

"Tuhan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat petunjuknya yang lain, Kankuro segera meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap hampa pada pemandangan di luar sana. Ia tak melihat bagaimana air mata terjatuh dari sepasang emerald milik adiknya tepat setelah ia beranjak pergi.

"Tuhan, masihkah kau bersedia melihatku?"

* * *

Sosok tinggi berkulit putih itu meninggalkan keramaian bandara di belakangnya. Tak peduli pada beberapa gadis yang tampak takjub melihat wajah tampannya, ia tetap melangkah dengan tenang dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Dipanggilnya salah satu taxi, dan memerintahkan supir untuk mengantarkannya ke salah satu hotel yang ada di kota tersebut.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada supir taxi tersebut sebagai bayaran atas jasanya. Kembali dengan langkah tenang ia memasuki hotel dan menuju resepsionis untuk memesan sebuah kamar untuknya. Dan lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah berdiri menghadap pada pemandangan kota yang ia lihat melalui jendela besar di kamarnya yang terbilang mewah tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi…

**Dobe**…"

* * *

**TBC**

**RnR please?**

Icha22madhen O.o? ^^v... kita lihat nanti aja ya? *disepak*

Zoroutecchi ^_^v gak apa-apa... saya juga sih yang gak nulis FemNaru dari awal.

Ka Hime Shiseiten *peluk2 Ka* saya dah gak semangat buat ikut SNMPTN. gara-gara mama gak ngijinin aku kuliah di jawa

Dallet No Hebi O.O wow, ada perang kepribadian... *killed*

Vii No Kitsune ^^v *peace* ya deh... aku dah kurangin penderitaannya lho...

Delta Alpha Fujoshi ^^v gak lama kan? kan? kan? *maksa*

Vipris *senyum jahat* wohohohoho, belum waktunya mereka ketemu. saya mau buat Gaara menderita dulu... kekekekekeke- *dibunuh Gaara*

Gaara: memangnya siapa yang bikin aku jadi jahat?

Lovely Orihime Sama... saya juga iri ama Naruto. ah, di mana ya ada cowok keren nan cakep kayak Gaara und Sasuke..

Naruto: Woiii, aku juga ganteng kok! *lemparin wig ke tanah*

Naru-chan Ibara michiru Tinggalin review yang nyuruh aku untuk tetap semangat juga udah cukup kok. makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya?

Kikyo Fujikazu updatenya gak lama kan?

Dora ^^ tenang aja,... tunggu waktu aja... *lempared*

Aizawa Shiron *ngasi gelas buat tampung air mata* # dilempar# ^^v gak lama lagi kok... sabarrrrr...

Chocolates Makasih...XDDDD

Desti udah tahu namaku kan? nopeku juga udah punya...XDDD

CcloveRuki waduh waduh, gak takut disambit ma pendukung GaaNaru nih?

Superol sama... saya juga bingung...Lol


	13. Finding The Angel

Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu melangkah dengan sedikit tidak sabar menuju sebuah bangunan yang selalu didatanginya secara rutin setiap minggunya. Sementara seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar sembilan tahun tampak kesulitan mengikutinya dengan tubuh yang sedikit agak membungkuk sebagai akibat dari tangannya yang ditarik oleh gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Imouto-chan, pelan-pelan saja. Kita pasti akan sampai juga nantinya," ucap bocah berambut merah itu pada adiknya setelah dirasanya punggungnya telah lelah mengikuti langkah kecil adiknya dengan tubuh yang membungkuk.

Mendengar protes dari kakaknya, gadis kecil yang sangat kontras secara fisikal dengan kakaknya itu berhenti melangkah. Dilepaskannya gandengan tangannya pada si kakak, lalu ia menoleh, menunjukkan wajah tannya yang menyiratkan rasa tidak suka pada ucapan kakaknya. Dia menggeleng sebentar lalu berujar dengan susah payah untuk mempertahankan pelafalan huruf 'R' yang baru-baru ini bisa disebutnya dengan benar, "Tidak bisa begitu, nii-chan. Kita akan ke rumah tuhan, bukan ke rumah teman. Tidak boleh bicara seperti yang nii-chan bilang tadi!" Ia berusaha menjelaskan dengan segala kosa kata yang dimiliki oleh anak berusia lima tahun seperti dirinya.

Bocah berambut merah itu terpaku mendengar untaian kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh adik kecilnya dengan segala kepolosannya itu. Ia tak menyangka bila ia akan mendengar kalimat yang memiliki makna yang dalam itu dari adik kecilnya yang masih sangat lugu. Ia pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kecil adiknya dan memimpin jalan kali ini. "Kau benar, Imouto-chan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini," ujarnya kalem. Menghasilkan senyum manis dari si adik, yang disusul protes untuk si kakak karena mengatakan dirinya sendiri bodoh.

Sesampainya di gereja kecil yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka, sepasang kakak adik itu segera memilih kursi paling depan. Mereka duduk dengan tenang menunggu pastur yang akan memimpin do'a minggu mereka. Beberapa menit menunggu, pastur belum juga datang. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu mulai bosan menunggu. Apa lagi orang-orang memang masih sangat sedikit yang datang. Suatu hal yang wajar mengingat saat ini masih jam sembilan lewat, yang berarti mereka masih harus menunggu sekitar 20 sampai 30 menit lagi.

"Imouto-" protes dari bocah lelaki itu teredam saat ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan mendapati adiknya tengah berdo'a dengan khusyuknya. Sekali lagi ia terpaku. Adiknya yang saat ini mengenakan baju berenda berwarna kuning pucat yang sangat serasi dengan rambut pirang cerahnya yang dikuncir dua di masing-masing sisi kepalanya, terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi ia tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan matanya yang biasanya bersinar lembut tengah menyembunyikan diri di balik kelopak berwarna tan miliknya. Ia seolah-olah melihat sepasang sayap putih di punggung adiknya dengan cahaya putih keemasan yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuh adiknya itu. Adiknya tampak seperti malaikat kecil di matanya. Begitu indah, begitu suci.

Perlahan, ia pun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan sepasang permata indah di balik kelopak matanya yang berkulit framboise, dan mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya saat ia mulai berdo'a pada sang Pencipta terasa begitu nyaman memeluknya. Ketentraman yang entah berasal dari mana menyejukkan hatinya. Ia pun larut dalam alunan syahdu penuh do'a yang hanya ia peruntukkan pada sang Pencipta yang telah menciptakannya di muka bumi ini.

* * *

"_**Tuhan, terima kasih telah mengizinkan aku mengenal dunia ini. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengan Kaasan, Tousan, Gaara nii-chan, Kankuro nii-chan, dan Temari nee-chan. Juga telah memberiku sahabat yang begitu baik seperti Matsuri-chan…**_

_**Tuhan, aku mohon, apapun kesalahan dan dosa yang aku buat nantinya, aku mohon dengan setulus hatiku, izinkan aku untuk terus datang ke tempat ini dan mengadu kepada-Mu…"**_

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 12**

**Finding The Angel**

* * *

"Shikamaru, ayo bangun!"

Suara teriakan marah yang terdengar di seluruh rumah itu membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas bosan. Setelahnya, ia pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah menata piring untuk tiga orang di meja makan, ia melangkah menuju kompor dan mematikan api, lalu meletakkan tiga potong telur mata sapi buatannya di atas piring dengan rapi dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, tepat di samping nasi goreng. Ia juga menyiapkan kecap dan saus di atas meja makan.

Setelah mendengar bunyi air yang mendidih, ia segera menyiapkan tiga gelas dengan isi yang berbeda. Satu berisi kopi hitam untuk kakak iparnya yang sangat hobi tidur. Gelas kedua berisi susu diet untuk kakak perempuannya, dan gelas terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri berisi susu putih. Setelah semuanya selesai diseduhnya, ia juga menyiapkan ketiga minuman tersebut di atas meja makan dengan rapi.

"Ohayou, Nii-san," ucapnya riang dengan senyum merekah yang membuat Shikamaru juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru singkat yang diiringi mulutnya yang menguap lebar pertanda seluruh nyawanya belum terkumpul. Dengan langkah gontai, pria jangkung yang biasanya selalu menguncir rambut sebahunya itu mendudukkan diri di kursinya, dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kedua lengannya yang ia tekuk. Berniat untuk tidur lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dengan sigap Naruto menyerahkan koran pagi untuk kakak iparnya, juga segelas penuh kopi hitam.

Mencium aroma wangi dari kopi hangat itu, Shikamaru pun berhasil mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya dan duduk tegak kembali. "Thanks," ucapnya pada Naruto yang juga sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"You're welcome, my brother."

"Ah~ padahal hari ini hari minggu, apa aku tidak boleh menikmati akhir pekanku di atas tempat tidur?" Naara Shikamaru bergumam setelah menyeruput kopinya sedikit. Dengan malas, ia membuka-buka koran paginya.

"Kalau begitu, nii-san harus menunggu Temari-nee mengunjungi Kankuro-nii di Otto," ucap Naruto bermaksud mengganggu kakak iparnya.

"Dan jangan harap aku akan meninggalkanmu di rumah dengan Naruto yang akan membiarkanmu bermalas-malasan selama akhir pekan!" Temari berujar kejam sembari meniti langkahnya dengan lebar menuju ruang makan. Membuat Naruto langsung diam, dan Shikamaru langsung duduk tegak.

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," suara pelan Shikamaru terdengar melewati koran paginya, membuat Naruto terkikik pelan saat menyadari kakak iparnya itu mulai melancarkan jurus rayuan pagi untuk nee-channya yang sedang marah.

Sementara Temari tampak tidak terpengaruh, ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan mengambilkan sarapan untuk Shikamaru dengan mata yang melotot pada Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto terdiam. Dengan salah tingkah Naruto menyeruput susunya yang sudah hangat. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan koran paginya, sementara Temari meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Segalak apapun Temari pada Shikamaru, ia tetap melakukan kewajibannya untuk melayani suaminya tersebut dengan baik. Mungkin karena itulah, Shikamaru selalu mencintai kakaknya itu. Sungguh pasangan yang membuat iri orang lain.

Naruto pernah bertanya pada pewaris Naara corporation itu mengenai masa lalu mereka. Bagaimana Shikamaru bisa jatuh cinta pada kakaknya hingga ia rela mengorbankan masa-masa SMAnya.

"Hoahm, bercerita begini membuat repot saja. Yah, aku melihatnya membaca novel _romance_ dengan serius di perpustakaan waktu SMA dulu. Siapa sangka senior paling galak waktu ospek akan tersenyum lembut saat membaca novel _romance_." Saat mengatakan hal itu, Naruto menangkap adanya semburat merah di wajah kakak iparnya itu. Padahal hubungan mereka sejak pacaran sudah berjalan sembilan tahun, tapi nuansa-nuansa indah mereka tak pernah berubah.

Naruto mungkin saja akan terus mengagumi sepasang suami-isteri di hadapannya andai saja Temari tak segera mengingatkannya untuk sarapan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan membereskan peralatan makan serta merapikan meja saat dilihatnya jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.35.

Tuk!

Sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring mendongak ke atas dan mendapati wajah malas Shikamaru. "Biar aku saja. Kau sudah terlambat kan?"

"Terima kasih, nii-san," ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ia pun segera mencuci tangannya dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Lima menit kemudian, ia sudah berlari menuruni tangga, menghasilkan teriakan Temari yang memperingatkannya untuk tidak berlarian meniti tangga.

"Aku pergi, Temari-nee, Shika-nii!"

* * *

Kankuro menatap heran pada Gaara yang begitu keluar kamar sudah berpakaian rapi. Sangat rapi malah dengan jeans biru gelap dan jaket kulit berwarna merah tua yang membalut tubuh atletisnya, apalagi ia menenteng helm merahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara? Tumben sekali kau berpakaian serapi ini?" ucapnya mewujudkan keheranan di otaknya dengan dua pertanyaan sekaligus. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa khawatir bila Gaara sudah merasa putus asa mencari Naruto di Konoha (yang memang sia-sia) dan akan melakukan aksi gila dengan mencarinya di luar kota.

Sejenak Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Kankuro, ia justru duduk tenang di hadapan kakaknya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Diletakkannya helm merah miliknya di kursi yang lain, lalu ia mengarahkan sepasang emeraldnya untuk fokus pada kakaknya itu.

"Aniki," ucapnya dengan nada tenang, "Terima kasih telah bersabar menemaniku selama ini," lanjutnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda hormat pada sosok pemilik rambut coklat di hadapannya.

Kankuro mematung dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya. Berbagai pemikiran negatif sudah mampir di otak senimannya itu. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum berujar dengan sama payahnya. "Ga…gaara… kau ti…tidak bbberpikir u…untuk bbubunuh diri kan?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan konyol kakaknya itu. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum tulus pada kakaknya. Dan lagi-lagi membuat kakaknya menjadi patung es dengan persepsi-persepsi negatif yang semakin menghantui otaknya. "Aku tidak akan bunuh diri seperti pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku hanya merasa begitu bodoh, karena selama ini tak menyadari arti kehadiranmu di sini untuk membantuku menemukannya."

Ekspresi konyol Kankuro perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya setelah ia paham apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum dengan sama lembutnya, namun senyumnya juga terlihat sangat bijaksana. "Jadi, kau sudah menemukannya?" ia bertanya pelan pada adiknya.

Gaara menggeleng singkat. "Aku belum menemukannya, tapi akan segera menemukannya."

"Begitukah?"

Kini Gaara berdiri tegap menghadap pada kakaknya, lalu ia kembali membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih telah menjaga isteriku selama ini, aniki."

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, jangan sampai kau kehilangan dirinya lagi."

Setelah berpamitan pada kakaknya, Gaara segera menyambar helmnya dan dengan langkah yang setengah berlari ia meninggalkan apartemennya untuk menjemput isterinya yang telah lama bersembunyi.

_**Tuhan, biarkan malam ini ku mengadu padamu. Izinkan aku menumpahkan beban di hati dalam rengkuhanmu Tuhan.**_

_**Tuhan….**_

_**Tak terputus air mata yang terus terjatuh di hatiku. Tak tertahan dalamnya luka yang kurasa jauh di dalam dada. Tak kuasa diriku untuk tidak mencela diriku yang telah berbohong di hadapan pastur penyembah-Mu.**_

_**Betapa hati ini semakin terkoyak, saat langkah kaki hamba meniti jalan menuju altar-Mu...**_

_**Betapa jantung ini semakin berlubang, kala Kankuro-nii melepaskan tanganku untuk bersanding dengannya di hadapan-Mu…**_

_**Betapa tubuh ini terasa lebur dalam hancur kala mendengar puji-pujian yang ditujukan atas-Mu….**_

_**Betapa kaki ini terasa menghilang, kala mendengarnya mengucapkan kesediaan akan sebuah janji suci….**_

_**Betapa mata ini sungguh ingin menangis kala lidah ini tengah berbohong untuk mengucapkan kesediaan yang sama dengannya….**_

_**Dan betapa hamba membenci diri ini, kala hamba masih mampu menyunggingkan senyum indah di saat hati dan tubuh hamba terasa hancur tak terkira….**_

_**Wahai tuhan, tak ada lagi tempatku untuk berpulang selain kepadamu. Tak ada lagi tempatku mengeluh selain padamu. Dan tak ada lagi yang mampu melindungi jiwa pendusta ini selain dirimu.**_

_**Tuhan….**_

_**Aku mohon padamu, betapapun hancurnya diriku kelak, betapapun kotornya aku nanti, aku mohon padamu, tetaplah melihat jiwa yang lemah ini. Tetaplah merengkuh diri yang nista dalam kubangan kebohongan ini, Tuhan.**_

_**Aku mohon padamu….**_

…

"_**Kau tahu Gaara, saat manusia tengah berada dalam gundah, atau tengah risau, takut, menderita, atau mungkin bahagia, hanya satu tempat berpulang mereka."**_

"…_**."**_

"_**Tuhan."**_

Rentetan kalimat yang pernah dibacanya dalam buku harian Naruto dan juga ucapan terakhir kakaknya di hari sebelumnya, seolah bergema dalam indera pendengaran pemuda berambut merah itu. Juga mengingatkannya akan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam. Mimpi akan masa lalu yang memang pernah dialaminya dulu. Menghadirkan ilham dalam otaknya yang telah berputus asa, memberikan secercah petunjuk pada dirinya yang telah pasrah pada sang Pencipta.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto…"

Batinnya berujar dengan penuh harap.

* * *

Pemuda tampan yang merupakan adik tunggal dari Uchiha Itachi itu menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya. Ia pun menunggu dengan tenang setelah didengarnya suara seorang wanita yang bertariak nyaring pada seseorang yang lain dari dalam sana. Tak lama kemudian didengarnya derap langkah kaki yang tampak mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya datang dengan kebulatan tekad yang tak dapat dibengkokkan lagi.

Pintu dihadapannya bergerak perlahan, dan menunjukkan visual seorang wanita yang tampak terkejut melihat kehadirannya. "Sasuke…," wanita yang ia kenali sebagai Temari, kakak Gaara, itu menyebut namanya dengan pelan.

"Aku mencari Naruto…"

Sejenak, nyonya Naara itu terpaku mendapati sahabat adiknya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan cepat satu kesimpulan hadir di benaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke telah menemukan Naruto lebih dahulu, dan itu berarti ia harus menepati kata-katanya dulu.

"Masuklah," ujarnya singkat sembari memberi jalan pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya agar bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan Sasuke tak menunggu dipersilahkan untuk kedua kalinya untuk menapakkan kaki ke rumah itu lagi.

Dia melangkah pelan menelusuri jalan yang akan membawanya ke ruang tamu yang sudah ia ketahui letaknya. Di belakangnya, Temari menyusul dalam diam. Hanya suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang menghasilkan harmoni nada.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu dulu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, nee-san. Aku kemari untuk menjemput Naruto," tukas Sasuke yang mengerem langkah Temari yang sudah berbalik menuju dapur. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Temari ikut duduk menemani Sasuke, juga untuk membahas masalah masa depan Naruto nantinya.

"Di mana Naruto?"

Wanita cantik itu menatap lurus pada Sasuke, tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kau mengetahui keadaannya selama tiga bulan ini dulu, Uchiha-san."

Suara bernada malas itu mengalihkan fokus dua insan yang masih terdiam ini ke arah pemilik suara yang baru saja menapakkan kaki di ruangan tersebut. "Shikamaru?"

"Naara-san," Sasuke menyebut nama kakak ipar Gaara sekaligus rekan kerja kakaknya itu dengan nada datar.

* * *

"Naruto, kau masih ingin di sini?" suara riang Matsuri mengusik kekhusyukan do'a gadis manis berambut pirang tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh dan menunjukkan sepasang permata safir miliknya, lalu ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku masih ingin bicara dengan-Nya."

Matsuri hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kebiasaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Kebiasaannya yang selalu datang secepat mungkin untuk berdo'a dan pulang paling akhir, saat keadaan gereja mereka benar-benar sudah lengang.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu di rumah ya?" ucap Matsuri lalu segera meninggalkan Naruto sebelum ia bisa memberikan penyetujuan atau pun penolakan.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah polah sahabatnya yang begitu riang itu. Ia pun kembali menghadap ke depan dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, tanpa lupa menyembunyikan kembali safir birunya dalam keheningan rohani yang menentramkan jiwa.

"Tuhan, syukurku ku persembahkan atas diri-Mu. Tak terbilang rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar aku rasakan atas rahmat-Mu. Kau telah mengajariku akan kebahagiaan bersama tawa dan canda, mengajariku kesedihan bersama lelehan air mata yang terjatuh dari sepasang mata yang Kau beri, memberikan punggung yang kokoh untuk bertahan dalam setiap ujian yang Kau limpahkan, memberikan kaki yang kuat untuk terus menopang tubuh yang lemah ini…

Tuhan, terima kasih karena Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang yang begitu baik. Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan kaasan dan tousan yang menyayangiku sebagai anak mereka, juga memberiku tiga orang kakak yang begitu menyayangiku, meski aku telah merenggut kebahagiaan mereka dengan kepergian tousan…

Tapi Tuhan, tak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku selain Engkau yang masih mau menatap diri hina ini. Kau juga telah memberikan rahmat yang begitu besar dengan kehadiran 'mereka'. Terima kasih Tuhan…"

Naruto kembali menunjukkan permata azure miliknya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terasa familiar baginya. Langkah kaki yang begitu tenang, dan berhati-hati, namun begitu berambisi. Mirip dengannya…

"Dobe…" panggilan itu membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang, di mana seorang pemuda tampan yang pernah dan masih membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang, pemuda yang membuatnya ragu untuk memilih akan seseorang yang lain, tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan pasti.

"Sasuke…"

"Ikutlah denganku."

* * *

Suara deru motor mengusik ketenangan pinggiran kota Suna yang biasanya lengang. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati jalanan yang sepi itu. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang telah lelah mengendarai motor selama tiga jam dari Konoha. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera bergegas menuju satu tempat yang tersisa di mana sosok yang ia cari mungkin saja berada di sana.

Ia telah mencari di gereja tempat kemungkinan gadis itu berada berdasarkan ilham yang ia peroleh dari mimpinya, namun gadis yang merupakan isterinya tak berada di sana. Ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk mencarinya, namun ia pun tak berada di sana, bahkan ia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah itu sejak ia meninggalkannya untuk berdo'a. Karena itulah satu-satunya harapan yang ia pegang saat ini adalah Oase.

Tempat favorit mereka semasa kecil.

Meski sebenarnya kemungkinan itu kecil adanya, sebab seseorang yang lain telah mendahuluinya untuk sampai di tempat itu, seseorang yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, yang mungkin saja berhasil membujuk gadis yang ia cari untuk ikut dengannya. Namun ia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja untuk melepaskan isterinya, terlebih setelah ia menyadari betapa sosok malaikatnya itu benar-benar berarti baginya.

Dengan langkah pelan yang disertai jantung yang berdebar keras akan suatu pengharapan yang berada di ujung tanduk, ia menapaki langkah demi langkahnya untuk memasuki area paling subur di kota pasir tersebut.

Dengan segudang harapan bila dirinya akan menemukan sosok isterinya sedang berdiri menatap pada kejernihan oase dengan untaian lembut sutra emasnya yang dipermainkan angin, ia terus melangkah dengan mata yang menjelajahi setiap inci tempat tersebut. Seolah berusaha menembus setiap batang pohon yang mungkin saja menyembunyikan tubuh mungil isterinya.

Mendadak ia berhenti melangkah. Sama mendadaknya dengan nafasnya yang juga ikut tertahan dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin keras mana kala ia tak mampu menemukan setitik pun bayang-bayang akan kehadiran isterinya di tempat itu.

Dirasanya tubuhnya melemah dan kakinya tak lagi memiliki daya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Harapannya pupus sudah…..

Ia telah memilihnya, memilih untuk pergi bersama pria lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakannya.

Lagi-lagi ia terlambat, seperti ia yang terlambat menyadari betapa ia begitu mencintai isterinya.

Dan kini, ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan kehidupannya kelak…

Kini, ia, Sabaku No Gaara, hanya bisa meratapi kegagalannya yang terbesar.

_**I often close my eyes**_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand,**_

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**Its hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

Suara alunan biola yang menyapa indera pendengarannya, membuat pemuda berambut merah ini menegakkan kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling arah, mencoba menemukan pusat dari lantunan nada-nada lembut itu. "Naruto," panggilnya lirih, berharap yang ia dengar bukan hanya sekedar khayalannya semata.

Suara ranting dan rerumputan yang ditekan oleh sesuatu yang berat membuat menoleh ke samping kanan. Matanya membulat mendapati siluet gadis yang telah lama ia cari. lagi, harapannya kembali membubung tinggi. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia melangkah menuju siluet yang tengah berdiri di pinggir oase tersebut. Rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai hingga ke pinggulnya tampak menari dibuai oleh merdunya belaian angin.

* * *

"Naruto-"

"Aku tidak bersalah." Tiga kata pertama yang diucapkan isterinya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Dipandanginya isterinya yang masih setia memunggunginya dengan bingung.

"Naruto-"

"Kepergian tousan, bukan salahku." Lagi, gadis itu berujar, namun kali ini intonasinya tampak bergetar. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pemuda Sabaku itu paham apa yang dimaksud oleh isterinya tersebut.

Rasa bersalah pun kembali menyerangnya, membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. "Gaara yang salah," Naruto kembali berujar dengan isakan yang nyata terdengar. "Gaara yang salah telah menuduhku."

"Ya," akhirnya pemuda Sabaku itu menemukan suaranya yang tercekat di kerongkongannya. "Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Maaf..." tubuh tinggi itu kini merosot ke tanah dengan lututnya yang menjadi tumpuan. Ia, Sabaku No Gaara, kini memohon pengampunan pada Naruto dengan berlutut.

"…."

"Kau benar. Semuanya salahku. Karena itu, sekarang aku berlutut di sini memohon maaf darimu."

"Aku membencimu." Hati Gaara serasa ditusuk belati dengan telak saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto. "Aku membenci, Gaara." Dia berujar dingin, sedingin matanya yang menatap pada tubuh Gaara yang berlutut.

"…." Tak ada penolakan ataupun penyanggahan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda Sabaku itu, sebab ia merasa dirinya memang pantas untuk dibenci oleh gadis di hadapannya itu.

Air mata luruh membasahi wajah tan gadis berambut pirang lembut itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat bagaimana sosok yang dulu terlihat begitu arogan itu kini tampak sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, dengan kantung mata yang begitu jelas menghitamkan wajahnya. Hatinya sendiri terasa begitu tersayat melihat penampilan sosok suaminya yang begitu putus asa di hadapannya. "Aku ingin membenci Gaara, tapi justru sebaliknya. Kenapa aku harus menyayangi orang yang tidak peduli padaku?" jeritnya putus asa.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Lihat dirimu, Gaara," ujar gadis itu lirih, dan dengan langkah pelan ia mendekat pada suaminya. "Kau terlihat berantakan," ia berhenti melangkah setelah ia sampai di hadapan suaminya.

Bruk!

Ia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Gaara. Dengan ekspresi miris ditatapnya wajah suaminya itu, lalu dibingkainya wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang balik digenggam Gaara. "Apa kau makan dengan teratur?"

Gaara meggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa makan sejak kau pergi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak bisa menelan apapun."

"Bukankah ada Sakura-"

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau…"

"Apa Gaara mencintaiku? Apa Gaara menyayangiku? Apa hati Gaara untukku? Hanya untukku? Benar-benar untukku?" Naruto bertanya dengan beruntun. Melisankan tanya yang tak pernah berani ia lisankan. Mewujudkan pertanyaan yang dulu selalu ia utarakan hanya dengan gesekan biola.

Gaara mengangguk cepat. Lalu segera menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Memuaskan dahaga hatinya yang telah lama gersang sejak kehilangan sang terkasih. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bila yang dipeluknya adalah nyata, bukan khayalannya semata. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Naruto tetap memilihnya. Hanya memilihnya. Dirinya saja.

"Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau memberi mereka nama apa?"

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap pada Naruto yang kini mengelus perutnya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu berujar pelan, "kata dokter Kabuto, sudah jalan tiga bulan, dan mereka kembar."

Gaara tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya mengecup singkat kening Naruto dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku sayang Gaara."

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ajakan tersebut. Namun tak juga ia bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Di sini, aku menikah dengannya. Kau ingat kan, Sasuke?"

"Temari-nee dan Naara-san sudah memberitahuku. Aku tidak peduli, ikutlah denganku," ucap Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap tangan Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Ia tahu, Sasuke serius dan tulus mengucapkannya. Ia juga tahu, pemuda di hadapannya pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya, seperti katanya, ia tak peduli pada apapun yang telah terjadi padanya. "'Mereka' membutuhkan ayahnya, Sasuke." Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Sedikit rasa sakit mampir di hati gadis itu saat melihat raut terluka dari pemuda di hadapannya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa. Sebab hatinya pun tak bisa berpaling padanya. "Maaf, Sasuke. Di luar masalah 'mereka', aku hanya akan memilihmu bila aku berjumpa denganmu lebih dulu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, hati dan cintaku, juga tubuh ini," ekspresi Naruto berubah sendu saat mengatakan hal ini, "telah menjadi miliknya…

Di hadapan Tuhan."

"Dia menyakitimu," ujar Sasuke pelan. Mencoba mengais harapan di atas kerasnya keputusan mutlak yang diutarakan gadis di hadapannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sendu sembari menatap Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku terlanjur mencintainya. Tidak bisa berpaling darinya…

Aku mencintai Gaara, suamiku."

Sasuke menurunkan kembali tangannya yang terulur pada Naruto. Dan dengan langkah teratur ia mendekat pada gadis yang telah mengeluarkan keputusan finalnya tersebut. Ia berhenti melangkah saat jaraknya dengan gadis itu kurang dari dua langkah. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke tahu, dengan keputusan yang telah diucapkan oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tak lagi memiliki celah untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam hati gadis itu. Saatnya untuk menyerah bagi dirinya. Ia tahu itu. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar menyerah, ia ingin menikmati wajah orang yang ia cintai sepuas hatinya terlebih dahulu.

Sebab ia pun tahu, bila dirinya, kelak akan sangat merindukan gadis itu. Gadis pemilik mata safir yang begitu indah, pemilik senyum hangat yang mampu menembus hatinya yang beku, pemilik kelembutan bak sang dewi, juga gadis yang telah memiliki hatinya.

Ia, Sasuke, pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia," ucapnya dengan nada lembut sembari mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sama lembutnya. Setelahnya, ia pun melangkah mundur dan segera berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang telah menjadi masa lalunya itu.

* * *

**TBC**

**Tamaaaaaaaat…..!**

**Oke, jangan protes dengan endingnya ya? (Please…..) Dan saya minta maaf kalau adegan romancenya Cuma seiprit. Aslinya saya gak pintar buat adegan romance dalam kategori mesra. Hehehehe, la wong saya sendiri masih suka mati kutu kalau lihat ada adegan romance di depan mata. Apalagi yang sampai pelak-peluk dan ciam-cium (hi…. Author langsung alergi)**

**Saya sih gak masalah sama pasangan mesra tapi dalam hubungan suami isteri, itu pun yang tidak diekspose di depan khalayak ramai. Well, bagi saya, kemesraan itu biarlah menjadi privasi bagi sepasang insan itu saja.**

**(readers: ==" ini kan Cuma fic….)**

**Ehehehehe, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf dengan sangat! Saya benar-benar minta maaf!**

**Oh ya, tambahan! Fic ini sebenarnya tamat di chap ini. Tapi kurang lengkap rasanya kalau tidak pakai epilog, jadi selamat menikmati epilognya…. ^_^v**

**N.B. "JANGAN BUNUH SAYA SETELAH MEMBACA EPILOGNYA!"**

**Untuk semua yang sudah review, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Mungkin saya tidak bisa menyebut nama kalian satu persatu, tetapi kalian perlu tahu, karena kalianlah saya semua bisa sampai di sini. Dukungan kalian, entah itu berupa pujian, dukungan semangat, dan kritik, sangat berarti untuk saya.**

**TERIMA KASIH!  
**


	14. Epilog

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Marriage by Kyra De Riddick**

**Epilog**

* * *

Hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk membelai lembut wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatap sendu pada sosok seorang wanita yang memeluk dua bayi mungil berambut merah dalam buaiannya. Wanita itu tengah tersenyum lembut dan menatap lurus padanya dalam diam. Rambut pirangnya masih panjang namun ia biarkan terurai.

Meski usianya saat itu belum genap 16 tahun, ia terlihat sangat dewasa dan keibuan.

"Naruto," panggilnya lirih pada sosok yang kini hanya bisa ia tatap dalam sebentuk kenangan yang terbingkai rapi pada sebuah nisan berwarna putih. "Apa kau bahagia?" ia bertanya, namun hanya dijawab oleh desau angin musim semi yang melantunkan nyanyian indah. Menuntun seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk memejamkan matanya dan menikmati keheningan yang ada. Merasakan kehadiran sosok dirinya yang telah kembali pada dekapan kasih sang Pencipta.

"Naruto." Kembali ia memanggil nama orang yang ia cintai itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Sejak aku meninggalkanmu. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu. Hingga kini. Aku masih merindukanmu."

Ia berbisik dalam keheningan di pinggir Oase tempat Naruto, sosok sang terkasih baginya, berlindung dalam buaian abadi. Menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia lalui dengan bernostalgia akan sosoknya yang begitu ia rindukan. Begitu ia cintai.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia pun meletakkan buket mawar putih di dekat tempat peristirahatan terakhir dewinya, dan melangkah dengan berat hati meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat lamat-lamat didengarnya suara Naruto berbisik dalam indera pendengarannya. Tanpa berbalik lagi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, kali ini dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Ia tahu, ia tak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan suara yang ia dengar itu nyata atau hanya sekedar ilusi. Sebab yang ia tahu, dan ia pahami, adalah bahwa gadis itu masihlah hidup dalam hatinya. Sabaku No Naruto masihlah hidup bersama dengan cintanya yang tak pernah mati untuk gadis itu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick **

**-oOOOo-**

"Tousan!" suara panggilan khas anak kecil yang sudah akrab di telinganya membuat Sasuke membatalkan rencananya untuk segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang telah menunggunya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati dua sosok anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun, satu lelaki dan satu perempuan, berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Mengingatkan Sasuke akan senyum dari ibu kedua anak kembar itu. Naruto.

"Amaru, Karura," panggilnya lembut setelah berlutut dan menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan dua bocah mungil yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos. "Tousan mau ke mana? Tousan tidak mau mengunjungi haha?" ucap kedua bocah itu bersamaan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap kekompakan kedua saudara kembar di hadapannya.

"Tousan harus mengajar sekarang. Lagi pula kalian kan bersama Chichieu."

"Tapi-"

"Amaru-nii, jangan begitu! Tousan kan harus kerja!" Karura kecil menyela protes yang akan dilayangkan oleh kakaknya. Dan si kecil Amaru pun terdiam. Sasuke kembali teringat akan sosok ibu dari kedua 'anak'nya saat menatap si kecil Karura yang bersikap lebih pengertian dan bijaksana. Ia memang lebih mewarisi sifat ibunya ketimbang Amaru yang sedikit egois, seperti ayahnya.

"Amaru, Karura, lain kali kita pasti akan mengunjungi haha bersama tousan," suara berat seorang pria mengalihkan fokus mereka bertiga. Didapatinya Gaara melangkah dengan tenang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Gaara." Sasuke memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan pelan. Namun cukup bagi Gaara untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Dia sudah datang kemarin."

Gaara hanya menunduk menatap pada kedua anaknya. Titipan dari isterinya yang telah pergi mendahului dirinya. Isteri yang ia makamkan di tempat favorit mereka sewaktu kecil. Tempat yang harusnya hanya diketahui oleh keluarga mereka dan sebagian teman-teman mereka. Namun ada seseorang yang lain, yang ia tidak ketahui siapa, yang mengetahui tempat itu. Yang selalu mengunjungi rumah terakhir Naruto dan selalu meninggalkan sebuket mawar merah. Seseorang yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi misteri bagi mereka.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan kembali Gaara dari pemikirannya. Ia pun hanya mengangguk singkat dan melihat kedua anaknya memeluk sosok Sasuke sebelum sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya bersama taksi yang telah lama menunggu.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick **

**-oOOOo-**

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sementara akan menggantikan Orochimaru-sensei yang berhalangan untuk mengajarkan mata kuliah pengantar bisnis pada kalian." Sasuke menatap jengah pada para mahasiswa, khususnya para mahasiswi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang kira-kira berarti, "Ya ampun. Aku beruntung punya dosen setampan ini." Dan tatapan-tatapan bermakna sama lainnya.

Dasar anak kecil! Pikirnya. Kalau saja bukan permintaan Orochimaru-sensei, guru favoritnya sekaligus pembimbingnya sewaktu kuliah dulu, ia tentu tidak akan mau meninggalkan urusannya di kantor hanya untuk mengajari mahasiswa semester satu yang masih kekanakan itu. Dia sendiri heran, setahunya masih banyak dosen lain yang bisa mengajar, tapi kenapa malah dirinya yang dipanggil?

"Aku tidak suka ada yang terlambat. Dalam bentuk macam apapun," ujarnya tegas. Membuat semua mahasiswa di dalam kelasnya langsung duduk tegang. Ia melanjutkan pembukaan kuliahnya dengan langsung mengabsen para mahasiswanya.

"Akimichi."

"Hadir."

"Aburame."

"Dia sudah kembali, sensei."

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke membisu. Dengan sedikit kaku, ia mencari sosok yang baru saja berbicara, dan mendapati sosok Aburame Shino yang diketahuinya merupakan teman SMA Naruto dulu.

Sedangkan Shino berbalik menatapnya dari balik kaca mata hitam miliknya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelas mereka. "Apa anda tak merasakan bagaimana angin menyampaikan kabar tentangnya, sensei?"

"Inuzuka." Mengabaikan ucapan Shino, Sasuke langsung memanggil nama berikutnya dalam absen di tangannya.

"Ha-hadir!"

"Uzumaki!"

"…."

"Uzumaki?"

"Uzu-"

"Hadir, sensei!" suara teriakan itu terdengar dari luar. Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai dengan nada terburu-buru mengindikasikan bahwa si peneriak tengah berlari. Jantung Sasuke pun seolah ikut berlari mendengar teriakan dan langkah kaki yang terasa familiar itu. Dan dalam beberapa detik sosok itu muncul di balik pintu dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sasuke kembali membisu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sedikit salah tingkah disertai cengiran khas yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Rambut pirang itu, mata biru itu, tanda lahir di pipi itu, wajah tan itu, dan senyuman riang itu. Hanya satu orang yang pernah memilikinya.

"Naruto…"

Mata biru di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu suara yang familiar itu terdengar berujar, "Ya, sensei?"

* * *

**THE END**

_Cinta mungkin hanya satu,_

_Namun hadir untuk semua orang yang berharga bagi dirimu,_

_Cinta mungkin hanya satu,_

_Namun tak berarti ia hanya akan memilih pada satu hati,_

_Sebab terkadang cinta membuat kita harus memilih,_

_Mengorbankan yang lainnya untuk kebahagiaan abadi,_

_Menghadirkan tawa dan tangis, bahagia dan duka,_

_Cinta itu tulus dan murni,_

_Sebab ia tak akan memaksakan kehendak hati,_

_Cinta mungkin memberi luka pada hati yang tak terpilih,_

_Namun cinta itu takkan terabaikan oleh hati,_

_Sebab cinta terlahir dari hati,_

_Cinta itu misteri,_

_Tak pernah terduga dan tak pernah terasa ketika ia menyentuh hati,_

_Meski terkadang terabaikan,_

_Cinta selalu sabar menanti hati untuk menyadari,_

_Dan saat hati telah menyadari,_

_Cinta 'kan tersenyum bak bunga di musim semi._


End file.
